Who Will Fight Who?
by Marorin5
Summary: A/U: The 25th World Martial Arts Tournament is finally here! Hercule Satan's back to win the championship once again. But what he doesn't know is that the Z-Fighters are also back to teach him a lesson, as well as reunite him with an old friend, with Videl by their side. Will they succeed? It all depends on Who Will Fight Who! Complete!
1. Drawing lots!

Hi, I'm Marorin5 (Yep, couldn't think of a better name) This is my very first fic. It is based on the DBZ episode "Who will fight who?". This occurs in a A/U where Goku didn't die at the Cell games. The saiyans have their tails. Buu have already been taken care of (so Vegeta's good, Supreme Kai already fused with Kibito etc). Videl knows the Z-Fighters secrets but not Mr. Satan. Sorry if there any grammar error, but english's not my native language. Also, characters that didn't have much to do in the Buu saga or in DBZ in general like Android 17 and Launch are included, I hate the fact Toriyama forgot 'bout 'em, so I put 'em here!  
_

Who Will Fight Who?

The Z-Fighters continued walking to the place where they will draw lots for the matches. The only question they all were thinking about was "Who will fight who?" They finally arrived to the place where the announcer and others fighters were waiting for them.

Unknown for them, Goten and Trunks sneaked also wanting to know the answer of the same question, "Who will fight who?"

"Huh? Hey you're here!" The announcer shouted when he saw them approaching.

"Yep, sorry for keep you waitin'!" Goku said

"No problem!" The announcer responded "Now, the only one left is Mr. Satan… where can he be…?"

"HAHAHA!" A booming voice yelled. Piccolo and all the saiyans winced at the loud voice. "IF YA'LL WERE LOOKIN' FOR ME, I'M RIGHT HERE!"

"YEAAAH!" All the non-Z-Fighters-who-actually-passed-the-preliminaries yelled

"GOOD, CUZ' I'M LOOKIN' FORWARD TO SEE WHO WILL FIGHT WHO!"

"YEAH!" the non-Z-Fighters-who-actually-passed-the-preliminaries cheered "MR. SATAN! MR. SATAN! MR. SATAN!"

"Ugh…" Videl groaned "Sorry for my dad you guys…"

"Not your fault…" Gohan said

"Okay, this is it" Krillin said, putting his hands together "Please, please, please, don't make me fight any of my friends…"

Piccolo smirked "Krillin, destiny's something you can't control and you know it!"

"Hey, it doesn't hurt to try…" Krillin responded, returning to his prayer "Especially not Goku…"

"Hmmm…" Goku said "Most of these guys don't look much of a challenge… Too bad, I was hopin' to find someone strong…"

"Okay folks, now that our champ is here let's start the lots drawing!" the announcer said "Okay, let's see… Yamcha!" he called

"Yeah!" Yamcha responded and made his way to the announcer

"It's sure good to see you again!" the announcer said

"Thanks! Is good to see ya again!" Yamcha responded and put his hand on the box

"Shall I use my powers?" Chiaotzu asked

"No, were too many, we'll still end up fighting each other…" Tien responded

"Oh, okay!"

"I'm number 15!" Yamcha announced

"Okay then, Yamcha's number 15…" the announcer said and wrote it in the list. A monk wrote it on a board and another one said it on a phone to another monk who announced it to a monk that was in the stage writing it.

.oO0Oo.

"Hey, they started writing the names on the board!" a random man yelled, said that the whole crowd started to cheer.

"I just hope Goku and Gohan get a good place on that board, we need that money!" Chi-Chi exclaimed holding the binoculars.

"Don't worry Chi! It's Goku and Gohan who you're talkin' 'bout!" the Ox-King reassured her

.oO0Oo.

"Okay, then… Chiaotzu?" the announcer called

"Here!" the eternal child responded making his way to the box

"It's also good to see you again! Haven't changed a bit!"

"Heh, heh…" he answered blushing putting his hand in the box and showed it to the announcer

"Okay, you're number 12. Chiaotzu's number 12!" the announcer said and the same process happened "Okay then… Krillin!"

"Huh? Huh? Oh, guess it's my turn…" Krillin murmured and made his way

"Just as Yamcha and Chiaotzu, it's nice to see ya! But I'm still not used to the hair…" the announcer joked

"You'll get used soon enough…" Krillin said putting his hand on the box "Hope it's a good one…" he got the ball out of the box "WHAT?! 1?! Oh, man, where's my luck?!"

"Heh, well Krillin's number one… Gohan!"

"Here!" the demi-saiyan said and made his way

"Say, uh… are you related to Goku?" the announcer asked

"Oh yeah, he's my dad" Gohan said as it was nothing and put his hand on the box

"Really?! Wow, and here a thought it was weird that you looked like him. I'm sure you're one really strong fella, just like your father!"

"Thanks!" he said getting a ball out "I'm 6!"

"Okay, Gohan's number 6!" the announcer announced "Uh… Miss… Miss Number 18…?"

18 made her way to the box

"Uh, is 18…your real name…?"

"My father was pretty dull…" she got a number out of the ball, saw it and threw it to announcer which didn't grab it "I'm number 3…"

"…Okay, miss 18's number 3… Kibito Kai?"

"Ready!" he answered and grabbed a number "I'm number 9"

"Okay, Kibito Kai's number nine!" he wrote it and called "Tien!"

"Here" the triclops made his way to the announcer

"It's good to see you again, Tien Shinhan!" the announcer greeted

"Same to you" he answered and grabbed a number "I'm 16"

"Okay then, Tien's number 16…" he wrote it down

_'So, I'm against Yamcha…' _Tien thought

_'I'm against Tien? Oh, man… I was hopin' to fight a normal dude… Guess I'll have t' get serious if I actually wanna pass the first round!' _Yamcha thought.

"Jewel!"

"Here" Jewel said like a bad-ass and grabbed a number from the box, "I'm 8" he said showing the number

"Okay, Jewel's number 8…"

.oO0Oo.

"Hey, dude, Jewel's up!" a random man told his friend

"Yeah, an' I tell ya. That dude will crush everyone you just wait-OW!" he shouted when a can hit his head

"Think what ya want, but there's no way he can beat Mr. Satan!" The man who threw the can yelled

.oO0Oo.

The announcer looked at the list and smiled "Goku! It's your turn!"

"'Kay then, here we go, Goku!" the saiyan said to himself and walked to the box.

"Nice to see you, Goku! The truth that you're the one that I most wanted to see compete!" the announcer said

"HAHAHA!" Hercule's booming voice was heard "Him? A weakling? Ha! Don't make me laugh!" Goku rolled his eyes at the comment. Both Gohan and Goten who was hiding clenched their fist at the comment. The others Z-Fighters also rolled their eyes and Videl…she had enough.

"DAD!" Videl shouted at his father "Shut up! Yer ego's drivin' you way to far! I already have seen Goku fight and he's an awesome fighter so shut it!" she yelled. She loved her father, alright. But that didn't change the fact she didn't like him to talk bad about her friends.

"Videl…?" Hercule asked shocked at his daughter outburst

"Don't worry Videl, I don't mind" Goku reassured her getting out a number and showing it at the announcer

"Okay…" the announcer who also seemed annoyed by Hercule comment said. Come on! He saw Goku fight more than once and he was sure he could wipe the floor with Mr. Satan if he wanted to "Goku's number 13!"

"I wonder who I'm gonna fight…Guess I'll fin soon enough…" said that he returned with his friends

.oO0Oo.

"Hey, look!" A man told his wife "They put someone called 'Son Goku' in the board, you think it's the same Son Goku that was the runner up of the 21st 'n' 22nd tournaments and winner of the 23rd?"

"It must be! Awesome! I remember still we went to those 3 tournaments, we actually met in the 21st!"

"How can I forget? Yeah, and if he's here that mean those guys Yamcha, Chiaotzu, Krillin and Tien are the same guys that competed along Goku!"

"Yeah! I can't wait to see them. Watching them fight are gonna bring so many memories" she said hugging her husband

"Yeah…" he said returning the hug

.oO0Oo.

"Hey, hey, hey! Goku's already on the board!" Oolong told the other-Z-Fighters-that-weren't-going-to-fight-in-the-tournament

"REALLY?! Against who?!" Chi-Chi asked

"Dunno, it doesn't say that yet." The pig answered

"Well, we'll know soon enough." The Ox-King said

"Agreed" Launch, now blonde, said.

.oO0Oo.

"Now it's…Videl!"

"'Kay!" She said, when making her way to the box she gave a look to her father

"You know?" she whispered to the announcer "Sometimes I wanna kill him!" she said getting a number

"Yeah, but how do you know Goku?" he whispered back

"His son Gohan is in my class, I went to his house to train and I met 'him. I'm glad that happened, thanks to that I know now who the heroes behind the story are." The announcer smiled, he knew what she meant by that "Cool, 7"

She looked at the board and saw she had to fight Jewel _'I'm against HIM?' _

"Okay, Videl's number 7" he wrote it down

Videl made her way back to the gang "I'm sorry Goku…" she said

"Huh? Why?"

"For what my dad said…"

"Hey, don'tcha worry, is not your fault!"

"But still, I feel like killin' him!"

"Pintar's number 2!" the announcer voice was heard, "Huh?" Krillin asked and looked back to see who was his opponent. The result was a huge indian-like guy

"Hey! So he's my opponent huh?" Krillin smiled "Good! It's my lucky day!"

"Ha! That's what you think little man!" Pintar said "You're so small it is gonna be really easy to defeat you!"

"Yeah, yeah, right…" Krillin said "Fighters these days… Now, could you please leave me alone, thank you…sigh…"

"Argh, you little!" Pintar yelled and continued trying to bully Krillin with no avail

"Okay, Vegeta!" The announcer called, and the prince of all saiyans made his way and grabbed his number. When he saw it he smirked and instead of showing it to the announcer he showed it to Goku.

"So you're number 14…"

"N-No! Not the two of them!" Piccolo exclaimed "Goku and Vegeta!"

"Aww-lee! Vegeta and Goku, right of the bag!" Krillin exclaimed

"That figures…" Goku said and smirked

"Oh, no! Gohan, it's your dad against Vegeta!" Videl exclaimed the obvious

"This isn't good…!" Gohan exclaimed "When my dad and Vegeta fight, the thing gets serious!"

"Uh, oh! I just hope they control their power, or the audience's in trouble!" Yamcha exclaimed

"I know!" Tien said, Chiaotzu nodding in agreement

"Please, don't go too far in your fight!" Kibito Kai pleaded

.oO0Oo.

"T-Trunks? It's your dad against mine!" Goten exclaimed "If the audience was amazed with OUR fight, just imagine their faces when they see THEM fight!"

"I know…" Trunks said "Well, on the positive side, the audience gonna have the unique opportunity t' see da last pure-blooded saiyans fight! Heh, heh…"

.oO0Oo.

"G…Guys…? It's Goku…against Vegeta!" Launch exclaimed, it was her turn to have the binoculars, and she almost fainted when she saw who were fighting in the 7th match.

"WHAT?!" All but Chi-Chi and Bulma shouted. Marron just looked confused.

"This isn't good…" Master Roshi said

"Well, I'm sure my Vegeta will win!" Bulma declared

"No, he'll not! Goku will!" Chi-Chi declared back

"VEGETA!"

"GOKU!"

"VEGETA!"

"GOKU!"

"CUT IT OUT!" Master Roshi yelled putting himself between the two fighting earthlings

"NO!" They shouted together and hit Master Roshi to the ground, stomping Oolong and Turtle in the process.

"An' afterwards I'm the aggressive one…" Launch murmured "Gals?" they ignored her "Gals…" again they ignored her "HEY, GALS!" Launch shouted losing her temper, scaring the saiyans wives and getting their attention "Listen! Don't argue! It doesn't matter if Goku wins or Vegeta wins. We came 'ere to have fun, not to argue! We're friends for god's sake, not enemies! So, we'll watch the matches an' enjoy 'em, I'm in no mood fo' listenin' another argument after the one ya gals had when Goten an' Trunks fought, an' I'm sure I'm not da only one, YA GET IT?!"

Both Bulma and Chi-Chi noded, and they both wished that in that moment Launch's hair was blue instead of blonde. At least she didn't use her machine gun.

Meanwile the others, they were thanking destiny for the fact Launch was blonde in that moment. She was right, they were in no mood to hear another argument.

.oO0Oo.

"Okay, we continue…" The announcer said "Mighty Mask?"

"Here." He said and grabbed a number "I'm number 11"

"Okay, Mighty Mask's number 11"

Mighty Mask looked at the board and saw he was against Chiaotzu

_'I'm against THAT kid? Man, this gonna be easier than I thought' _

Chiaotzu looked and Mighty Mask and smiled _'He isn't much of a challenge! Luck's in my side! I'm sure I can make it past the first round!' _

"Okay… Ma Junia?"

"Here." Piccolo said and walked to where the announcer was

"Now, try not to blow up the ring!" the announcer joked

Piccolo smirked "I'll try, just hope Goku and Vegeta won't do it either" he got a number and looked at it "I'm 10" _'That puts me against… Kibito Kai.' _Piccolo thought

_'I'm against Piccolo?!' _Kibito Kai thought _'I'm so damn screwed! There's no way I'll win! Darn!' _

"Okay, then, now's the turn for our champ, Mr. Satan!" The announcer said trying to sound excitedly and succeeding, he knew the truth behind Cell and Buu and he didn't like Mr. Satan that much.

"ALRIGHT! NOW THE MOMENT YA'LL BEEN WAITIN' FOR!" Hercule exclaimed

_'Have not…' _All the Z-Fighters even Videl thought.

"WE'LL NOW SEE WHO THE LUCKY ONE THAT GETS TO FIGHT ME IS!"

"YEAH!" The non-Z-Fighters-who-actually-passed-the-preliminaries cheered

"Grab a number already…" Vegeta murmured

Mr. Satan grabbed a number and shouted "IT'S NUMBER 4! YOUR CHAMP'S NUMBER 4! AND THAT PUT'S ME AGAINST-"

"Me…" 18 said indifferently

_'Wow, I never expected to fight such a chick! Heck! Who knows? Maybe I'll be able to score!' _Mr. Satan thought

"Well miss, you're the lucky woman that have the honor to fight someone as handsome as me"

18 almost fell at the statement, but got her composure before somebody noticed.

"DAD! Leave her alone!" Videl said "She's already married so if you wanted to have a date with her FORGET IT!"

"I never wanted a date with her" Mr. Satan said "But how do YOU know she's married, Videl?!"

"She knows, point" 18 answered indifferently for her.

.oO0Oo.

"HEY, THEY PUT MR. SATAN!" someone in the audience yelled

"YEAH!" another one agreed, and the crowd started to cheer

"MR. SATAN! MR. SATAN! MR. SATAN!"

.oO0Oo.

"Well, let's continue with this so we can finish," the announcer said "So… Number 17…?"

"Here" the black haired android said and made his way to the box

"You have something to do with miss number 18, right?"

"Right, I'm his twin brother." 17 answered

"Well, you 2 do look alike"

17 smirked and grabbed the last number

"And obviously you're number 5" the announcer said and 17 returned

"OKAY FOLKS, WE HAVE A BOARD FULL OF NAMES!" the announcer yelled excitedly

"THE FIRST MATCH IS KRILLIN VS. PINTAR!

THE SECOND MATCH IS NUMBER 18 VS. MR. SATAN!

THE THIRD MATCH IS NUMBER 17 VS. GOHAN!

THE FOURTH MATCH IS VIDEL VS. JEWEL!

THE FIFTH MATCH IS KIBITO KAI VS. MA JUNIA!

THE SIXTH MATCH IS MIGHTY MASK VS. CHIAOTZU!

THE SEVENTH MATCH IS GOKU VS. VEGETA!

AND THE EIGTH MATCH IS YAMCHA VS. TIEN!"

The announcer yelled "You know the rules as you all have been in a tournament at least once and for those that haven't the rules are quite simple. If you fall out of the ring, faint or say you give up, you lose. Killing your opponent is not permitted and you will be disqualified if you do so. The matches have a time limit of 30 minutes and if the time if up, our judges will say who won."

"Aw, now there time limit? 30 minutes won't be enough…" Krillin said

"HA! That's what you think! I'll only need thirty seconds to finish you!" Pintar joked

"Shut it!" Krillin snapped

"Why is this so familiar? *cough* Pamput? *cough*" Goku said remembering the guy Pamput he fought in the 22nd tournament

"Who?" Gohan asked

"Pamput. A guy I fought in the 22nd tournament. He said he'll only use 30 seconds to beat me and instead he go BEATED by me in 30 seconds"

"Ha! Ya sure showed him dad!"

"I remember that." The announcer said smiling "Anyways! The matches will begin right away so you better go directly to the fighters waiting place."

All the fighters started to leave. When the Z-Fighters were about to leave, Hercule voice was heard

"VIDEL!" he said "Don'tcha wanna go to a VIP waitin' zone with me?"

"No thanks, dad, I'll hang out with the others if you don't mind."

"Well, no, but-"

"Then see you in the ring, bye!" Videl said cheerfully and followed the Z-Fighters

_'Hmmm… That's weird… I wonder who are the guys she's hanging with. They look misterous, I'd better keep an eye on them.' _He thought and left.  
_

So, there's my fic. I hope ya liked it. Please review and tell me what you think, that's all, BYE! :D


	2. The fights begin!

Hi, Marorin5's here!  
I've decided to continue this story with the matches, so here it is! Also, I forgot to mention that due of Gohan growing up with Goku's influense he wasn't afraid of telling his class he practised martial arts, just of his strength, so that's way he's not participating as the Great Saiyaman.

**Disclaimer (that I actually forgot to put in the 1st chapter): I don't own DB, DBZ and DGT, etc, etc.**

* * *

The announcer made his way onto the stage and stood in the middle.

"HEEEELLO, FOLKS!" he greeted and the audience started to cheer "NOW, WHAT YOU ALL HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR!" the audience started to cheer more "THE 25TH WORLD MARTIAL ARTS TOURNAMENT IS ABOUT TO BEGIN!"

The announcer smiled and continued talking "You see folks, Mr. Satan and 15 other fighters made their way to get a place in this tournament, and now, they're all here!"

The audience started cheering more and more.

.oO0Oo.

Goku, Videl and Gohan were looking at the ring and audience.

"Wow, this sure has changed since the last time I was here!" Goku exclaimed

"When you fought and the 23rd Tournament against Piccolo he blew up the place, right?" Gohan asked

"Yup"

"Well, guess they took advantage of it and made a reshuffle."

"Yeah."

"Well" Videl stepped in their conversation "This was already like this when I came for the first time and my dad won."

"Y'know" Goku said "It not only changed the ring but the way they choose the fighters, also that there used to be only 8 spots, not 16 and that the champ never got one automatically."

"Really?" Videl asked "How did they choose the fighters then?"

"Well" Goku answered "You had 4 blocks that were like mini tournaments, for what I can remember you grabbed a number that put you into any of the 4 blocks, and you had to fight whoever was your rival. You had one minute, I think, and the rules were the same that you have in the real tournaments."

"Oh" Gohan and Videl said, making and 'o' with their mouths.

.oO0Oo.

"Hey Hun!" Krillin said to 18 "What about we change numbers and I get to fight Mr. Satan, huh?"

"No thanks, he's mine!" 18 said and walked away, Krillin smiling at her.

.oO0Oo.

"Okay then folks! Let's get this party started!" the announcer said excitedly "The first match is Krillin vs. Pintar! Can I ask the fighters Krillin and Pintar to the ring, please?"

.oO0Oo.

"Okay then… my turn!" Krillin said.

"Break a leg Krillin!" Goku said to his life-long best friend. Goten and Trunks were there also, they sneaked in but the adults found them, they still let them be there anyways.

"Just as long it's not one of mine-OW! HEY!" Krillin yelled after being pushed by Pintar to the side, hitting himself in the wall. "Save it for the ring, you wanna?!"

"Oh, I'm sorry" Pintar said laughing "I didn't see you down there, hehehe.I was worried that I'd end up beating myself into a pulp, but now that you're here, I guess you'll do just fine." While saying that Pintar started to move his arms in a circular way almost hitting the short Z-Fighter. "Hey, don't you worry, I already asked my sister to make a reservation in a hospital for you!"

_'Grrr… This guy's NUTS!' _Krillin thought frowning, but a smile soon returned to his face when he started walking to the ring he had fought in so many times all those years ago right behind Pintar.

"Krillin have had participated in this tournament 3 times in total, in the 21st, the 22nd and the 23rd always along his friends. The first time he participated he was 13, and he was the second youngest right behind his best friend Goku who was 12 at the moment. It's sure a pleasure to have him back in the ring!" the announcer said making a little biography on Krillin.

.oO0Oo.

"13 years?!" a random man yelled "How could he get in the tournament with only **13 years**?!"

"An' if ya heard well, he said his best friend was 12 at the moment, and he also got in the tournament somehow. **12**!"

"He must be good!" a woman said

"But not as good as Mr. Satan" a Hercule-fan said

.oO0Oo.

"Pintar was a dangerous fighter who participated in the last tournament and made all the way to the semi-finals. Now he's back ready to try his luck again." The announcer said making a mini biography on Pintar.

The audience started to talk about the height difference and the announcer after being informed of that said "For those who are asking, height doesn't matter in this fight, folks!"

.oO0Oo.

"The man who daddy's fighting looks scary" little 3 years old Marron said. "Will he be alright?"

"Marron, you don't need to worry" Bulma said putting her hand on the girl's head "Your father is one of the strongest fighters in the world, no, the universe! You don't need to worry"

"That's right!" Launch agreed "The one that hafta worry 'bout bein' okay is the giant guy who's fightin' him!"

"If you say so…" Marron said drinking more of her coke

.oO0Oo.

Both fighters got into the ring.

"Okay folks! Let's the first match BEGIN!" tha announcer yelled

"Ha!" Pintar yelled making a blackflip and doing that all over the stage to show his speed to Krillin, that for a man his size was impressive, but for a Z-Fighter was well, lame… very lame.

"Hahahaha!" Pintar laughed after doing his demonstration to Krillin "If you think that fast you're really in trouble, 'cause that's just the beginning of my show. Hehehe!"

"…Ugh…" Krillin groaned moving his head like saying 'no' "You're…so…lame…"

"Oh really? That's what YOU think, you little man!" Pintar yelled "You know, I'm gonna be the good guy and I'm gonna let you give a free shot! Right here in the gut!" he said pointing his gut and going near Krillin, who had a digusted face "What do you think? Haha!"

"…'Kay!" Krillin accepted preparing his fist "HA!" Krillin shouted while punching Pintar hard in the gut with his eyes closed, afterwards slapping him multiple times and kicking the giant out of the ring with no effort at all.

The audience was completely silenced after witnessing THAT.

_'Alright! Now that's the type of battles I've been waiting for so long!' _the anauncer thought happily.

After the moment of silence the audience started to cheer loudly for Krillin.

.oO0Oo.

"Daddy, you're the best!" Marron said smiling, while all the adults were smiling at her.

"That's right!" Oolong agreed

.oO0Oo.

Krillin walked away with his fist on the air signalizing victory but with a bored face.

"You sure showed that big guy who is boss, Krillin!" Goku said just when Krillin arrived to the waiting zone.

"Thanks!" Krillin answered.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Hercule booming voice was heard, again, Piccolo and the saiyans cringed when the voice was heard, the others Z-Fighters winced and Videl sighted in embarrassment.

"Okay then, I'm here for my match!" he announced "So, ma'am! Are you exited?"

"Not really…" 18 said indifferently, surprising Mr. Satan.

.oO0Oo.

"Okay, folks!" the announcer said "Now let's start the match! It's Number 18 vs. Mr. Satan! Could the fighters 18 and Mr. Satan come over to the ring, please?"

"YEAAAAH! OUR CHAMP! MR. SATAN! WOOO! ALRIGHT! MR. SATAN! HE'S GONNA WIN! MR. SATAN! YEAH!" was heard in the audience

.oO0Oo.

"Ugh! Hercule-fanatics!" Oolong groaned

"Mommy's better, right?" Marron asked because of the cheering audience

"That's right Marron, the audience just don't know with who the 'champ' messing with!" Chi-Chi reassured her.

"GO EIGHTEEN, YOU CAN DO IT!" Bulma cheered

"YEAH! SHOW 'IM WHO'S HE'S MESSIN' WITH!" Launch cheered too

"YEAH EIGHTEEN!" Chi-Chi cheered

"GO SHOW HIM!" Puar cheered

"YEAH! YOU CAN DO IT EIGHTEEN, GO!" Oolong cheered

The cheering Z-Fighters gained odds looks from everyone.

"She's our friend" Master Roshi explained

"Go mamma! You can do it!" Marron cheered.

"And the mother of this little girl!" Turtle said.

The ones who looked oddly started to look with smiling faces when seeing little Marron cheering for her mother. They though she was the reason the others cheered for 18 and not for Mr. Satan.

.oO0Oo.

18 and Hercule started to walk to the ring. All the Z-Fighters who were going to compete went out to see what they most wanted to see, Hercule's beating.

"18 is a woman who is said to be a very good fighter. Due of her being quiet we don't know so much about her. We just know she has a twin brother and that she's married to Krillin that won the last match." The announcer told the audience

"As for Mr. Satan, well you all know who he is. He's the world current champion, and also the hero who defeated Cell and Majin Buu!" the announcer said rolling his eyes, but his glasses prevented people to see. Actually, all the Z-Fighters even Videl and little Marron rolled their eyes.

18 and Mr. Satan arrived to the ring.

"Okay folks! Let the second match of the 25th world martial arts tournament BEGIN!"

"I'm sorry ma'am, but I'm gonna win no matter what!" Hercule said

"Whatever…"

"Okay then, here we go!"

Hercule started throwing punches at 18, and she simply dodged them all without any difficulties.

"Hmm? Looks that you're good, well, let's do somethin'. I'll give you a free shot!"

"Bad idea." 18 said kicking Hercule with no difficulties in the gut, but not strongly enough to throw him out of the ring. As badly as she wanted to beat the guy for taking the Z-Fighters credits in both victories Cell's AND Buu's, she had another idea in mind.

The audience was beyond shocked, could that woman really kicked Hercule Satan and send him flying that much? No, no way. He was acting, that's what happened!

.oO0Oo.

"I don't get it." Launch said, low enough so that only her friends could hear her "How come they believe that Herucule's ACTIN'?! It's obvious!"

"No one knows…" Oolong said

"Fanaticism, maybe" Bulma answered

.oO0Oo.

18 now put Mr. Satan in a headlock "Hey, champ" she said low enough so that only he could hear "I'll throw the match away, just if you pay me double the price money, we got a deal?"

"W-What?!"

"You heard me, pay me double the price money and I throw the match away. It is gonna be a bad idea if you don't accept because I'm gonna throw you out of the ring before everyone's eyes…"

"…Okay, okay!" Hercule knowing he had no chance to win accepted "I'll pay you, now let me go!"

"Good decision" 18 said letting go. Much to the Z-Fighter's dismay the audience believed he kicked her away.

.oO0Oo.

"What's 18 doing?!" Krillin asked

"She's making a deal with Hercule." Piccolo, who thanks to his hearing, heard everything.

"A deal?" Gohan asked.

Piccolo nodded "She loses, he pays double the price money"

"That's my sis." 17 smirked

"Hey, that's a good one!" Goku said "I bet his pride is breaking into pieces… HEY!"

"Huh?" all asked

"I've got an idea, what if we let Hercule go to the finals, doing the same thing 18's doing, making deals. That's gonna destroy his pride into pieces, and when he finally gets to the finals whoever got there beats him! Hercule's gonna be destroyed by that time!"

"Good idea Kakarot, now that's something a saiyan would do." Vegeta said

"Y'know, I like the idea." Krillin said

"And it's gonna make that my dad's ego lowers a least a little!" Videl exclaimed. She loved her dad, but she hated the fact he had that huge ego.

"Guess we'll do that?" Gohan asked and they all nodded.

.oO0Oo.

"Okay now, give me your most powerful attack!" 18 said

"Fine, here we go" Hercule said "DYNAMIC MESS 'EM UP PUNCH!" he shouted punching 18 in the face

"…That was your most powerful attack?" 18 said standing there

"Uh, yeah…" Hercule said embarrassed

"…..UGH!" 18 shouted and jumped out of the ring.

"Uh, well you see, that punch effect occurs a while later after hitting the enemy so…" Hercule said trying to explain what occurred.

"WELL FOLKS, LOOKS LIKE MR. SATAN'S THE WINNER!" the announcer yelled, and the audience started to cheer meanwhile he made his 'champ' pose. 18 simply made her wait to the waiting zone.

"YEAH! MR. SATAN'S THE BEST! MR. SATAN ROCKS! YEAH! MR. SATAN!" cheers were heard all over the place.

_'Oh, man… I almost lost! I'd better watch out! Maybe she's not the strongest, maybe the ones with her are even more strong. And now I think about it they were the guys Videl's hanging with. How does she know them? Well, I'm gonna know soon enough!' _Hercule though meanwhile the crowd was still cheering for him.

* * *

So there it is. You guys tell me if I countinue this or not. School starts in a few days (DAMN!) so I won't have so much time as I have now.

Anyways I hope you like it, please review, BYE! :D


	3. Android 17 vs Son Gohan!

Heeeelloooo people! I'm Marorin5 and here I am with a new chapter! I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: Don't own DB, DBZ and DBGT...wish I did...

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

(Me comenting)

* * *

18 arrived were the Z-Fighters were standing.

"Hey, 18! Good job in messin' with the jerk's pride!" Krillin said cheerfully "Actually we have a plan to teach him a lesson!"

"And what would it be?" 18 asked sounding indifferent but the truth was that she was pretty interested.

"Simple, let him get to the finals making deals, and whoever gets there kicks his ass" Vegeta explained, arms crossed in his chest.

18 smirked "Good one." They all were going to show the 'champ' a thing or two.

.oO0Oo.

After sometime Hercule finally decided to leave the ring and the announcer made his move.

"Oookaaay folks! Get ready for the 3rd match!" he exclaimed "Its number 17 vs. Son Gohan! Will both fighters please come up to the ring?!"

"Okay, here we go!" Gohan said

"I'm expecting a good match!" 17 smirked and they both went to the ring.

"Remember ya can't go super, Gohan!" Goku reminded his son

"Yup! Don't worry!"

.oO0Oo.

"Hey guys! Gohan's up!" Erasa, the blonde classmate of Videl's and Gohan's exclaimed

"So, nerd-boy decided to enter in the end, huh?" Sharpner said mockingly

"Shut up Sharpner! I bet Gohan can be pretty good at fighting if he wishes to!" Erasa exclaimed standing up for the demi-saiyan "Besides, remember he told us he was the son of the previous world champ!"

"Well, let's cheer for 'im anyways." Sharpner said "At least he gotta pass the first round" said that both teenagers blondes started cheering for the 'nerd-boy' also known as Son Gohan.

.oO0Oo.

"Hey, Gohan and 17're up!" Bulma said excitedly

"Yeah! Uncle 17!" Little Marron cheered

"I hope Gohan wins, we need that money!" Chi-Chi exclaimed

"Don't worry Chi! Gohan will do just fine!" Ox-King assured her putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah! Finally a good match that's honorable to watch!" Blonde Launch exclaimed smirking.

.oO0Oo.

Both Z-Fighters made their way to the ring. The announcer as always started to make a mini-biography on both fighters

"Number 17 as many of you have guessed is Number 18's twin brother! He, just as her sister is said to be a pretty good fighter. I'm sure he won't let us down!" the announcer told the audience.

"Son Gohan, believe it or not is the Goten's oldest brother and son of the 23rd world martial arts champion, Son Goku! This guy has both, strength and brains. He is also friends with Videl Satan and actually they are in the same class!" the announcer exclaimed

.oO0Oo.

"Ya're kiddin'!" a man yelled "Son Goku's SON?! No way!"

"Yeah way! I bet'cha this match's gonna be one of the best matches ever seen! Another man responded

.oO0Oo.

"Okay now!" The announcer said "Let the 3rd match of the 25th world martial arts tournament…BEGIN!"

Both Gohan and 17 gave loud battle cries as they both flew against each other. They started exchanging blows. Kicks and punches were exchanged as they both dodged their rival's attacks.

Next, both contestants jumped in the air, many 'ooooohhh's were heard as the two contestants battled many feets in the air.

"Wow! It looks like both Gohan and 17 decided to get their fight take flight!" the announcer exclaimed grinning widely, he have waited so long to witness a match like that again.

Gohan let out a loud battle cry as he kicked 17 who went flying onto the ring.

"Wow, you're strong, pal!" 17 exclaimed. "But I won't lose that easily! Time to get serious!" he yelled and took off to the air. 17 punched Gohan right in the gut, and afterwards elbowed him on the back, sending Gohan crashing to the ring.

"Wow, he improved!" Gohan exclaimed "Well, let's see how he takes this!"

"Huh?" 17 asked realizing Gohan was about to do something

"MASENKO! HA!" Gohan yelled using his favorite attack

"FUCK!" 17 cursed as the beam came closer to him. He tried to dodge it, but the black haired android wasn't fast enough and the Ki attack hit him hard. The android fell and crashed to the ring.

"D-Damn it…!" 17 cursed quietly as he got up

.oO0Oo.

"WAY TO GO BIG BROTHER!" Goten cheered sitting in Goku's shoulders "YOU'RE GONNA WIN THIS I'M SURE!"

"Hey, my brother won't let him win that easily, Goten." 18 told the demi-saiyan as she watched the match.

"Go Gohan you can win!" Videl cheered for her friend. 'Cuz he's just a friend! She doesn't have feelings for him, oh no. Her feelings for him were just platonic, right? (Yeah, right!)

.oO0Oo.

The audience was beyond shocked. How? How did they do all that? They literally flew, threw energy blasts and moved at a speed that it was impossible for human eyes to see right in front their very eyes!

"S-Sh-Sharpner… Y-You did see all that didn't you…?" Erasa asked shocked

"Y-Yeah, b-but how…nerd-boy can…do…all **that**?!" Sharpner asked also shocked

"I-I don't know!" Erasa exclaimed "He makes it look easy!"

"But, how…?" Sharpner asked again. It was unbelievable that nerd-boy could do all that. Those were tricks, weren't they? Well, how come Gohan did those?! One thing was for sure, Gohan will have to explain a thing or two when this tournament ends.

.oO0Oo.

"A…a…aa…**ACHOO**!" Gohan sneezed loudly. 17 smirked

"And what's with **that**? Lil' Gohan's startin' bein' famous?" the android said mockingly

Gohan smiled sheepishly "Uhh… I guess people are talking about me, huh?"

"Just left the switch of personalities, if that had happened you would be just like Launch!"

.oO0Oo.

In the audience a loud sneeze was heard. And a certain woman hair color changed from blonde to dark blue.

"H-Huh?!" Blue-haired Launch asked "W-Where am I?"

Bulma sighted, she knew that when Launch sneezed she had to take a while to remember what was going on. (Yeah, I know. Neither of Launch's personalities remembers what the other did/said. But in this story and I guess that in my other stories too (if I ever write them) she will, just that it takes her awhile) "We're in the tournament, Launch"

"Oh" Launch said making an 'o' with her mouth. She looked at the ring "Gohan and 17 right?" she asked when pieces of what her other half saw came to her mind.

"Yup!" Bulma exclaimed

"GO GOHAN! YOU'VE **GOT** TO **WIN**!" Chi-Chi cheered for her oldest son.

.oO0Oo.

"Well, it doesn't matter…" 17 answered "LET'S FINISH THIS!"

The black haired android let a loud battle cry as he flew to Gohan and punched him in the face. It took less than seconds for the demi-saiyan to recover and fight back.

"WOW FOLKS!" the announcer yelled excitedly, he was sure enjoying this! "This match is a pretty amusing one huh?! Gohan and 17 are now exchanging blows one again in the ring, what will they do next?!"

Gohan and 17 both jumped away from each other. After they shot as bullets against each other but before the audience could see them crash they disappeared of sight.

"Wow folks! Gohan and 17 have disappeared! But we can still tell they're having a tough fight as we can still hear the sound of combat!"

.oO0Oo.

The audience was once again shocked. What? Who? Who were they?! Where they aliens? Androids? No, no way on hell! Right? There's no way Son Gohan is a half alien that is son of an alien that comes from a race that was destroyed by a tyrant that ruled almost all the universe and was sent to Earth to kill everyone but fell on a cliff and forgot it all, ending up being Earth's greatest hero. And there was no way the 17 guy was once a normal human that did the illegal way along his sister and was kidnapped by a crazy scientist that transformed them into androids. No way! (Heh, if the audience only knew!)

"**BLAST IT**!" Videl shouted frustrated "They're moving so fast… I JUST CAN'T KEEP UP!"

"Look the bright side Videl!" Yamcha said trying to cheer her up "At least you're seeing something! The audience can't see ANYTHING!"

"I guess you're right…" Videl said smiling

.oO0Oo.

Back at the ring Gohan and 17 made themselves visible again and clashed against each other. Both were hit so hard they both were sent flying, but they landed on their feet.

"Well, if I can remember this have a time limit, right?" Gohan asked

"Right. And…?" 17 asked no getting to the point

"The time limit's 30 minutes, and we don't have much time left" Gohan explained "We've better finish this off!"

Just after that was said Gohan put his hands together in his side so he could perform his father's signature move.

"Ka…Me…"

The announcer immediately recognized that move. A huge grin came to his face. Man! That brought back so many memories.

Then in a nick of time Goku's and Jackie Chun's fight at the 21st tournament came back to his mind. When both competitors' Kame-Hame-Ha waves clashed against each other.

It also remind him when Yamcha and Krillin were shown to be able to perform the attack at the 22nd tournament. How Tien was also able to perform it even though he wasn't a Turtle School Student. How Goku was able to use one to propel himself against Tien in midair.

At the 23rd tournament when Goku was shown to had created a most powerful version called the 'Super Kame-Hame-Ha' and also when he perform the attack with his feet to propel himself against Ma Junia.

The announcer couldn't be more excited. Gohan was Goku's son right? Then he sure had to know that move! There was no way Goku didn't teach him that one.

"Wow folks! Right now Gohan's gonna perform a legendary attack, the signature move of the Turtle School lead by the legendary Master Roshi, the Kame-Hame-Ha wave!" the announcer literally yelled. Maybe he was exaggerating with calling the attack 'legendary' but heck! He waited so damn long for this! So damn long…

Some people started to get excited. The few who actually remembered the attack couldn't wait any longer!

"Ha…Me…" Gohan continued as a blue Ki ball appeared in his hands

_'Fuck it! Fuck it! Fuck it! I gotta do something or I'm screwed!' _17 thought. Too bad for him he didn't have THAT much time.

"**HAAAAAA!**" Gohan yelled at top of his lungs, shooting the wave.

"**FUCK!**" 17 yelled as the beam hit him, it wasn't strong enough to hurt him badly, or to put him into unconsciousness, but it was strong enough to push him out of bounds.

"17 out of bounds!" the announcer announced (Well, duh! That what's announcers do, right?) "That makes Gohan the winner!"

The audience, well, the audience that already got out from the shocked state started cheering loudly.

.oO0Oo.

"YEAH! Now that's **my** son!" Chi-Chi yelled

"Good job Gohan!" Bulma cheered for her life-long-best-friend-that-she-had-known-since-she-was-16-and-actually-had-saved-her-life-more-than-once's son.

"That was a good fight!" Launch said happily "They were awesome!"

"Hell yeah!" Oolong agreed

"Uh-huh!" Puar agreed also

"See Chi? I told ya not to worry!" Ox-King told her daughter

"Aw… Uncle 17 lost…" Little Marron said, but her face changed into a happy one "But I'm still happy for Gohan!"

.oO0Oo.

"Sharpner! Gohan won!" Erasa squealed

"Yeah, I know" Sharpner answered "Never thought nerd-boy was such a good fighter, even though I still want him to explain how he did **that**!"

"I bet'cha he'll explain it to us if we ask him!" Erasa said happily "But for now, let's cheer for him!"

.oO0Oo.

Gohan and 17 made it back to the waiting room. As soon as Gohan got there an orange bullet shot against him

"BIGBROTHER!YOUWON!YOUWON!IKNEWALLALONGTHATYOUWOULDWIN !IWASSUREOFIT!" ("BIG BROTHER! YOU WON! YOU WON! I KNEW ALL ALONG THAT YOU WOULD WIN! I WAS SURE OF IT!") Goten exclaimed way too fast for normal people to understand. Actually, he did received odd looks from the Non-Z-Fighters-who-actually-passed-the-preliminaries.

Gohan smiled and scratched his head, a typical Son trademark, as Krillin called it.

"Good job, son!" Goku said patting his oldest son in the back with such a force that a normal person would've been killed in the place, but Gohan, he barely felt it!

"Thanks dad!" Gohan answered

"Aren't you mad?" 18 asked her brother

"Nope. It was a good fight. Besides, who can win a fight against those saiyans right now?" 17 answered and 18 smiled.

"Way to go Gohan!" Videl said elbowing playfully the demi-saiyan's chest

"Thanks, Vi!" Gohan said blushing a little bit. Of course, he was just blushing because he was warmed up because of his fight. Just because of that! (Yeah, like we believe that!)

"So, who's next?" Krillin asked.

"I am!" Videl announced

"Yes, that's right! Against me…" a new voice kicked into the conversation. They all turned to see a blonde with long hair and a badass smirk. By his attitude you could immediately tell he was a lady's man. "I'm Jewel, and you're Videl Satan, aren't you beuty?" he asked smirking and kissing Videl's hand.

"Yes, yes I am" Videl answered taking her hand away from him. For a reason he didn't know Gohan felt like killing Jewel for flirting with his friend and kissing her hand. 'Cuz she's a friend, nothing more! (Yeah, yeah)

"Well, I'll be expecting to have a good fight!" he said smirking. "What can I expect of the champ's daughter? Heh, see you in the ring _Videl_" he said flirtingly and left.

* * *

Weeell, there is it! The 3rd chapter! I hope you guys liked the fighting part, it was the first time I ever described a fight. School started today (DAMN!) so I dunno when I'll upload the next chapter. I hope soon. Depends if the teachers are good guys and wanna start the year lightly (I highly doubt it).

Gohan's feeling jealous of Videl, huh? Hehehe.

Well guys next chapter, Videl vs. Jewel!

Please Review and tell me how I'm doing!


	4. Discoveries: Mr Satan's worries

**HIIIIII THERE! I'M MARORIN5 AND I'M BACK WITH A NEW CHAPTER! WOO-HOO!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DB, DBZ and DBGT, although I wish I did... If I owned them:**

**-DBGT wouldn't exist (sorry DBGT fans)**  
**-Goku either would have been wished back to life with the dragon balls or he would have never died at the Cell Games.**  
**-Forgotten characters like Android 17 or Launch would've never been forgotten and all characters would've been useful like they were once on Dragon Ball.**

**And some other things...too bad it's not possible...sniff...**

**Anyways! Time to read the story, guys! I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Jewel left the group smirking.

_'What the hell's wrong with him, huh?! Flirting with my Videl… WAITASINGLESECOND! _(WAIT A SINGLE SECOND!)_ I didn't call her _**_MY_**_ Videl, did I? _(Yes, y'did!) _Oh, man, what the heck's wrong with me?!' _Gohan thought fighting with his feelings, wait, what feelings? He didn't feel anything for Videl, absolutely nothing! (Yeah, yeah, right, Gohan-kun!) _'There's no way I have feelings for her… But maybe I do? NO, NO, NO, NO WAY IN HELL I GOT FEELINGS FOR HER! But she's pretty and-aaaAAAA_**_AARGH_**_! Why do I keep thinkin' like this, huh? Why, Dende, why?! Why do you do that to me?! You're gonna pay for that!'_

.oO0Oo.

Back in the lookout, a young teenage namekian sneezed soundly.

"W-What in the-?!" Dende asked "Are they talking about me again?"

"Well, that's probable, you're Kami, Dende!" Mr. Popo pointed out.

"I know I'm Kami, Mr. Popo. But, why?! Why do they blame ME?! It's not like I can control 'em and what happens to 'em! If I could Majin Buu would've never came! Besides I'm not the only god here! There other gods even more powerful that I am!" Dende cried out.

.oO0Oo.

Kibito Kai, King Yemma, King Kai, West Kai, South Kai, East Kai and Old Kai sneezed loudly.

"So they're talking about me?" Old Kai asked himself in the sacred planet of the kais. "These younglings, why do they think I can control destiny?! Not even **I **can do that!"

.oO0Oo.

Someone unknown even for me, the author, Destiny smiled. It was so funny how the gods got the blame for all the things he did! Yeah, it was funny.

.oO0Oo.

"But I still don't get how nerd-boy did all that, Erasa!" Sharpner cried

"So? Maybe he knows how to do it; I still think that if we ask him he'll tell us!" Erasa said

"B-But, he flied, and threw energy-like blast from his hands, a-and he had a TAIL!" Sharpner exclaimed (I said the saiyans had their tails in the 1st chapter, but I forgot to mention 'em, hee hee… And they don't have them wrapped on their waists, remember today is the day the Z-Fighters plan to show Mr. Satan who're they really are!)

"Wait, what?" Erasa asked, thinking she didn't hear well, Gohan with a tail? Please. Sharpner has gone insane!

"Yeah, that's right! Didn't y'see the furry brown thingy that he had hanging from his pants?!" Sharpner yelled, if he hasn't seen that fight between 17 and Gohan he would've believed it was a weird accessory or something, but right now, he could believe anything!

"W-Well, now that you mention it…" Erasa said "I-I think you're right!"

"See?! I told ya! I told ya!" Sharpner exclaimed "He can do those 'light attacks, fly, and have a tail!"

Said that both teenagers felt silent, suddenly they felt like they didn't know Gohan anymore, the same way Videl felt when she discovered his secrets.

.oO0Oo.

Back in the waiting room Gohan sneezed loudly.

"What the?!" he exclaimed "Are people **still** talkin' about me?!"

Videl shrugged "Maybe…" Gohan sighted, he hoped whoever was talking about him stopped, he was tired of sneezing so much. He had sneezed like five times or more in the past few minutes!

.oO0Oo.

"B-But, Gohan's still our friend, right?" Erasa asked hesitantly, maybe he could do all that, but it didn't change the fact he was their friend, right?

"…I guess" Sharpner replied.

Erasa grabbed the binoculars and looked at the waiting room. "Well," she said "Videl and Gohan are still talkin', an' she doesn't look shocked or anythin', they're still friends. So if she still friends with Gohan, why not us?"

"Fine, but nerd-boy gotta answer some questions"

.oO0Oo.

An "ACHOOO!" was heard all over the waiting room

"ARGH! Dammit! You gotta be kidding me!" the demi-saiyan exclaimed. Videl just laughed.

.oO0Oo.

"I wonder who's the one who's fighting" Launch said

"Well, if my memory serves me right, I think is Videl" Bulma answered.

"Videl?!" Chi-Chi asked, her attention directed on Bulma's and Launch's conversation

"I think so"

"I think she's fightin' a normal dude, there's no way she'll lose." Oolong said

"Yeah, that's right!" Puar kicked into the conversation agreeing with the pig that just like him was a shape-shifter.

"But, if she wins, that means she's gonna fight Gohan!" Chi-Chi exclaimed

"You're right!" Turtle agreed.

"Mhmm…" Master Roshi nodded agreeing

"Now** that's** a fight I wanna see!" Oolong exclaimed smiling evilly, only to be hit by Chi-Chi.

.oO0Oo.

The announcer got back into the stage as soon as the monks finished fixing the ring. He had memories of fixing the stage in the 21st, 22nd, and 23rd tournaments. In the 24th…it was not really necessary, but he still asked to have some monks just in case Goku and his friends appeared, and guess what? They did!

"Ooookaaaay folks! Sorry for keep ya waiting!" the announcer yelled and the audience started to cheer.

"Now, it's time for the 4th match, you wanna see it?!" the announcer asked

"YEAAAAAAAHH!" the entire audience replied

"Good, so let's continue this party!" the announcer said "Okay, the 4th match is, guess who? Videl vs. Jewel!"

The audience started to cheer loudly, especially the ones who were in the 24th tournament (for Videl, some few for Jewel), the Z-Fighters that were supporting their friends on the audience (for Videl), Erasa and Sharpner (for Videl), Hercule-fanatics (that were almost all the stadium, and they were cheering for Videl), the police (Videl) and Jewel-fans (Jewel). Others, that were pretty few, cheered but not as loud. In other words, all cheered, most of the audience for Videl.

.oO0Oo.

"Oookay, people!" The police chief exclaimed "When Videl gets to that ring we all sing 'Videl, you're the one, Videl', got it?!"

"YEAAAAAH!" All the policemen cheered

.oO0Oo.

"Looks like the audience is intelligent on choosing for whom to cheer for." Gohan pointed out

"Thank you!" Videl said

.oO0Oo.

"Sharpner look! Its Videl turn!" Erasa exclaimed happily

"Yeah, whoever's that 'Jewel' guy is he better be prepared for gettin' his ass kicked!" Sharpner said smirking

.oO0Oo.

"HAHAHAHA!" Hercule's booming voice was heard all over the waiting room. The 'champ' was in there smirking.

"Hi, dad." Videl said "Um, what are you doing here, huh?" she asked curious.

"What d'ya think? I came to see ya win, sweet pea!" Hercule exclaimed and Videl blushed madly for her father using that nickname in front of her friends. _'An' as a bonus to see the relationship of THESE weird people with MY daughter'_

"CAN THE FIGHTERS VIDEL AND JEWEL PLEASE ENETER THE RING?!" the announcer voice was heard.

"Well, anyways, go out there an' show 'im, Videl!" Krillin exclaimed, he was feeling awkward of having Mr. Satan there with them but he decided to put it aside. In no time Hercule will know who they were!

_'So…They're cheerin' for her, huh?' _Mr. Satan thought

"Yeah, show that guy who he's messin' with!" Yamcha said, also bothered by Hercule's presence, let's face it all the Z-Fighter's felt awkward with his presence.

_'"Who he's messin' with"? Did that Jewel guy did somethin' to my daughter?!_

"Sure thing, guys!" Videl said

"Good luck!" Goku said

_'Isn't that the monkey-tailed-weakling that won the 23rd martial arts torunament?'_

"Yeah, Videl, you can do it! I'll be cheerin' for you!" Goten said holding his father's pants with a hand.

_'An' isn't that the kid that was second in the junior division…WAIT! He looks exactly as the former champ! And he has a tail too…! T-That means…H-He's his father?! No, no way… But the kid once looked just as the guy who b-beat Cell, so… So **he** is the one who beat him along with that kid?! _(Remember guys, Goku didn't die at the Cell Games. Imagine that if Cell had been attacked when he was about to explode he wouldn't have exploded sooner, so Goku jumped in and with a Father-Son Kame-Hame-Ha they he and Gohan defeated Cell. Just so that you don't get confused!)_ N-No way, I-I'm must be goin' nuts! But, they both had tails! But the hair and tail color was different! But the kid hair changed color! And the clothes are the same! But maybe is just a coincidence Yeah, a coincidence, that must be it! But, if it is true… And he's truly the golden fighter… Does Videl knows about this?!' _

"Yeah, me too!" Trunks added

_'A-And that's the kid that won the junior division. And his punch… it broke my jaw! But everyone thought I was defeated on purpose! Do these guys know I didn't? Does Videl know…?'_

"Good luck, Vi!" Gohan exclaimed "Go teach him a thing or two!"

_'And him… he also has a tail… And his Gi is no different from the one he used at the cell games, just blue instead of purple. _(Yep, Gohan's using his blue Gi) _So, he's the kid?! The delivery boy?! It can't be, it just can't be! It's official, I'm goin' nuts! That's what happenin'!'_

"Thank you, Gohan" Videl said blushing a little

_'Videl blushing?! My own daughter blushing?! No way! I told her she couldn't have a boyfriend that's weaker than me! B-But if he's truly the delivery boy… T-Then Videl knows I didn't beat Cell?! Maybe that's why she gets angrier at me as she used to when I talk about my strength! Maybe she does know! MAYBE SHE DOES KNOW I DIDN'T BEAT CELL!'_

.oO0Oo.

In hell, also known as HFIL ("Home For Infinite Losers" in case someone doesn't know) a loud sneeze was heard.

"Getting sick, Cell?" Frieza asked

"There's no way I'm sick, I'm an android! Maybe someone's talking about me right now. In the anniversary of my stupid games when the fucking father-son duo and their bastards friends killed me I usually sneeze a lot." Cell explained

"Yes, I know. Those two are two bastard monkeys…" Frieza agreed "Damn **him**! If it weren't for that frigging monkey I would be ruling the universe right now!"

Majin Buu (Kid Buu to be exact, and what happened to Fat Buu? I dunno, you can decide if he's alive, dead, living with Mr. Satan, living in CC or the lookout, etc) grunted, he would've destroyed the entire universe and had loads of fun, but the god damned Z-Fighters had to get in the way…like always…

.oO0Oo.

"Here they are! Let's do the biographies!" the announcer yelled excitedly

"We all know Videl here! She's the daughter of our hero Mr. Satan! She entered in the last tournament to the junior division 7 years ago and won! Also, she helps the police to trap those criminals that are free in Satan City!"

When he said that all the people started cheering very loudly. The Z-Fighters, both, the ones in the waiting room and the ones in the audience also started to cheer. The police started to cheer like crazy and Mr. Satan…well…he was still lost in his thoughts…

"And against her it's Jewel! Jewel as we all know he's the runner up of the last tournament, but got beaten by Mr. Satan. And now he's back to try his luck at this tournament, but the truth is that, personally, I think he has it hard!"

The audience also cheered, but considerably less so.

When both fighters got in the ring, the announcer yelled "OOOKAY PEOPLE, IT'S TIME! LET THE 4TH MATCH OF THE 25TH WORLD MARTIAL ARTS TOURNAMENT…BEGIN!"

"Hmph, you may be the daughter of the champ…but that doesn't mean you're gonna win to me!" Jewel said

"I won't lose, and it's not 'cuz I'm the daughter of the champ! I've trained really hard for this, and I won't let you win!" Videl replied confidently

"Oh, c'mon, stop actin' as the tough girl, will ya?" Jewel asked getting closer to her "Hey, I know, why don't we, you and me, go for an ice cream after this tournament that I will obviously win?"

"WHAT?! NO WAY IN HELL!" Videl shouted backing away "GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME YOU PERV! YOU'RE ACTING EVEN WORSE THAN THE OL' MASTER ROSHI!"

.oO0Oo.

Somewhere in the audience Master Roshi's loud sneeze was heard.

.oO0Oo.

"H-how dare you…?!" Jewel asked angrily. **No** girl has ever dared to dismiss him, **no **girl has ever dared to call him a perv, and **no **girl has ever dared to compare him with an old man! "Now you'll get it!" Jewel shouted not actually caring if she was a girl or not, hey! She's a fighter and the daughter of the champ, the person who beat Cell and Majin Buu (*Facepalm*).

Videl dodged every single blow Jewel gve her and jumped away. Afterwards she did what her sweet Gohan had taught her…WAIT! "Her sweet Gohan"?! She just thought that?! What was wrong with her for Dende's sake?! Anyways, she did what Gohan taught her and concentrated all her Ki in her feet, launching herself against Jewel and kicking him in the gut and out of the ring.

"JEWEL'S OUT OF THE RING, THAT MAKES VIDEL THE WINNER!" the announcer announced and many cheers were heard. The audience didn't quite understand who she went from one side of the ring to other, but then again she was pretty fast, maybe she just ran from one side to another!

_'That was easy'_ Videl smiled and made her way to the waiting zone.

.oO0Oo.

"YEAH! VIDEL WON, GO VIDEL!" Erasa cheered for her best friend

"Ha, I told ya we shouldn't worry 'bout aninthin'! Videl's got it under control!" Sharpner smirked, hands on his head.

"But now that I think of it… It seems she's gonna fight Gohan!" Erasa exclaimed

"Yeah… Nerd-boy was shown to be a good fighter, but I highly doubt he'll win" Sharpner said

"How d'ya know, Sharpie? I'm sure Gohan gonna be a worthy challenge for Videl!" Erasa said, standing up for Gohan

"We'll see… But that doesn't change the fact nerd-boy has a thing or two to explain!" Sharpner exclaimed.

.oO0Oo.

"'Del won! 'Del won!" Marron exclaimed happily

"That's right!" Bulma exclaimed

"I knew she'd win!" Chi-Chi exclaimed

"I feel really good for her!" Launch exclaimed, obviously she still hasn't sneezed as she's still her nice and sweet blue-haired persona.

"That's how to do the job done!" Oolong exclaimed

"Uh-huh!" Puar agreed

"She's a pretty good fighter that's for sure!" Ox-King exclaimed

"Well, by the how it seems, it looks like Videl has already passed the normal human level" Master Roshi pointed out

"We all know that!" Bulma exclaimed "She was already stronger than most humans, even her father, before she even met Gohan!"

"You're right" Turtle said.

.oO0Oo.

"Way to go Videl!" Gohan cheered for her friend, 'cuz she was just a friend (Yeah, yeah!)

"Good job Videl! I was sure you'd win!" Goten said

"Thanks you guys!" Videl thanked

"Uh…Way to go, sweet pea! Ya sure taught 'im who he's messin' with!" Hercule said, feeling unsecure of talking to her daughter now that she hanged out with the supposed 'Golden Fighters' as he dubbed the Z-Fighters in his mind and probably already knew that he was just a fraud. "Y'did a good job out there, Videl! Now if ya don't mind, I'll go to my room to think a lil' bit!" he said leaving the room.

"Uh…what's wrong with my dad, guys?" Videl asked pointing the direction Mr. Satan went to.

The Z-Fighters shrugged "I dunno…" Goku replied.

.oO0Oo.

_'Oh, man… What I'm gonna do know? She probably hates me know that she knows I'm a liar, a fraud! …Or maybe she doesn't know, or maybe I'm wrong and those guys aren't the ones at the Cell Games! And talk about the ones who fought Majin Buu! I didn't see their faces pretty well, but there was one guy that looked like the two adults with the tails!_ (Vegito! Ha, I love that guy!) _But he wasn't **them**! So maybe I don't hafta worry 'bout nothin'… or maybe I do? Oh man, I dunno what to think! Whoever those guys are I'm gonna know for sure! I **WILL** know!' _Hercule thought determinately as he walked to his VIP room.

* * *

**Sooo... There is it! Mr. Satan started to realize who our favorite fighters are, huh? Even though he's now worring about Videl hating him... Don'tcha worry, Mr. Satan! She doesn't hate you! Too bad its too early for you to know.**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it. Dunno when is the next chapter coming up, I hope soon! Anyways, please review! **

**SEE YA!**


	5. Gods, Masked Men and Clowns

**HELLOS PEOPLE! MARORIN5'S HERE! I'M BACK WITH THE 5TH CHAPTER! WOOO!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything...sadly...**

**"Talking"**

_**'Thinking'**_

_**Flashbacks**_

**Well, onto the story! Hope you like it!**

* * *

The Z-Fighters were in the waiting zone waiting for the next match to start.

"You know…I'm…I'm kinda worried of my dad" Videl sated "He was actin' so weird…"

"Well, we didn't do nothin' to him!" Goku said "I dunno what happened to him"

"Maybe he remembered he had to do something else?" Gohan suggested

"Maybe…" Videl answered

Meanwhile Goku, Gohan and Videl were discussing about what happened to Mr. Satan, Kibito Kai was in deep thought.

'_Oh man! My match's next and I'm against Piccolo!' _he thought nervously '_There's no way I'll ever win! Piccolo's much stronger that I am! But I still gotta give it a try. Besides, it's not like the universe's fate on danger; we just came here to have some fun. So I'll give everything I've got! I just hope I don't end up so bad that I end up eating a senzu bean!'_

.oO0Oo.

"Hey! Is someone hungry? I've got plenty of food here!" Launch said smiling widely

"I am!" Little 3-years-old Marron exclaimed "Can I have some food, Miss Launch?"

"Sure thing Marron!" Launch said happily "What do you want? Sandwich or fruits?"

"Sandwich, please!" Marron cheerfully asked

"Sure! Here you go!" Launch said giving the girl a sandwich

"Thank you, Miss Launch!" Marron thanked happily and started eating her food

"I can't believe you're so educated!" Chi-Chi exclaimed "Very good! I thought you could never be polite when growing up with this old pervert"

"HEY!" Master Roshi exclaimed offended

"Well, actually, mommy many times smacks the old master's head when he says some things about girls" Marron said "But I'm not sure what he says. Daddy says I'll know when I grow up, and uncle always laughs"

"Why it doesn't surprise me?" Bulma asked in an accusing tone looking at Master Roshi

"Forget 'bout that!" Oolong exclaimed "What's the next match?"

"Um…Piccolo versus…um…" Puar said not remembering Piccolo's rival

"Kibito Kai I think" Ox-King said

"Oh"

.oO0Oo.

"Oye, ¿qué tal el torneo? ¿te gusta?" ("Hey, how's the tournament? You like it?" Yay Spanish, my native language! I felt like writing in Spanish! I hope you don't mind. I'll put the translation for the people that don't know Spanish of course) a spanish man asked his friends

"Está bonito. ¡Fue buena idea haber venido para acá después de todo!" (It's nice. It was a good idea to come here after all!) One of his friends answered

"No puedo esperar más. ¡Qué la próxima pelea comience ya! ¡¿A qué están esperando?!" (I can't wait more. That the next fight starts now! What are they waiting for?!) Another man exclaimed

"No lo sé…" (I don't know…)

.oO0Oo.

"I wonder whose fighting next?" Erasa asked

"Doesn't matter" Sharpner said "I only care about Videl and Hercule"

"And what about Gohan?!" Erasa asked. How Sharpner forgot about him?!

"Yeah, nerd-boy too" the blonde boy said "Understand me Erasa. This is a martial arts tournament, not a nerd's tournament! I'm still not used with the fact nerd-boy's here, and actually went past the first round!"

"That was 'cuz you took him as a nerd when he just walked in! You didn't even know him well!" Erasa exclaimed "He said he was the former champ's son! So he has got to know a thing or two!"

"Well, maybe" Sharpner shrugged "But I still want answers"

Erasa rolled her eyes

.oO0Oo.

_The announcer was standing there, in the middle of the group's celebration. The place was destroyed. The entire ring... The preliminaries' place… The waiting zone… everything…_

_But…he couldn't be happier. He felt happy for everything! Maybe he was one of the few to know that just that day the world had been saved._

_Ma Junia…or Piccolo's recantation was defeated. Defeated by the same boy, now a teenager, that three years ago killed his father, King Piccolo. Maybe he was one of the few who knew who that boy was. It was nothing more and nothing less than Son Goku._

_He always had considered Goku as one of his favorites fighters if not the favorite. Since the 21st world martial arts tournament Goku became by far the announcer's favorite fighter. Even though Jackie Chun won, for him it was like Goku was the champion. Besides, he never saw someone accept defeat so peacefully. Had been any other dude he would have thrown a huge tantrum._

_Now it was the 23rd tournament. And Goku won it. He felt happy. Really happy. See this gang celebrate the victory of their friend. _

_…Their victory…_

_The announcer smiled once again. He was glad he was alive to see this sight. The sight that in this group is present always._

_…The sight of friendship and love…_

.oO0Oo.

The announcer was really happy. From what he'd noticed Piccolo was now a friend of Goku's. How and when? He didn't know. But it sure seemed to always make friends with people that were once his enemies. It was really hard to believe.

To think Piccolo was evil just some years ago. And now he was a hero. How life turns huh?

He didn't know the Kibito Kai guy, but it seemed he was one of Goku's friends too. He smiled. He was sure this was also going to be a heck of a match!

He went to the ring smiling widely, holding his faithful microphone in his hand.

"HELLO PEOPLE! ARE YOU HAVIN' FUN?!"

The audience started to cheer loudly

"OH YEAH! I'M SURE YOU ARE! LISTEN FOLKS! WE'VE SEEN 4 MATCHES, AND THERE ARE STILL MORE! NOW IT'S TIME FOR THE FIFTH MATCH! ARE YOU READY FOR IT?!"

The audience started cheering louder and louder.

"Good!" the announcer said "THE FIFTH MATCH IS KIBITO KAI V/S MA JUNIA! WILL THE FIGHTERS KIBITO KAI AND MA JUNIA PLEASE COME TO THE RING?!" he called

.oO0Oo.

"Kibito Kai?" a man asked "What kind of name is that?"

"And Ma Junia"

"Whoever are those guys they definitely don't know how to pick names"

.oO0Oo.

Meanwhile some people were talking about the weird names, the few others who remembered what happened in the 23rd world martial arts tournament were trembling

"M-M-Ma Junia?!" one stammered "If my memory serves me right that guys w-was K-K-K-King P-Piccolo's re-recantation!"

"I-I-I remember!"

"Please tell me he's not here to k-kill us all!"

"I hope!"

"W-Well, I once heard he changed sides and now he's a good guy" one reporter that came to the tournament said "Let's hope it's true"

.oO0Oo.

"Okay then…here we go!" Kibito Kai said to himself as both he and Piccolo walked to the ring.

"OKAY HERE PEOPLE, THERE ARE OUR FIGHTERS!" the announcer exclaimed

"HERE IS KIBITO KAI! WE DON'T REALLY KNOW MUCH ABOUT THIS FELLA AS HE'S SILENT AND DOESN'T TALK TO MUCH"

"AND HERE'S MA JUNIA! HE WAS THE RUNNER UP OF THE 23RD WORLD MARTIAL ARTS TOURNAMENT!" the announcer exclaimed, not wanting to say Piccolo's evil past, but as he was sure some people remembered he said "For those few who remembers I reassure you this man has changed sides, and is good friends with Goku" this statement seemed to calm the scared people.

Both Piccolo and Kibito Kai arrived on the big arena and the audience started to cheer loudly. "OKAY PARTICIPANTS! YOU BOTH READY?!" the announcer asked

Piccolo confidently nodded, Kibito Kai nodded dumbly.

"OKAY THEN! LET THE FITH MATCH OF THE 25TH WORLD MARTIAL ARTS TOURNAMENT **BEGIN!"**

_'Okay then…. Here goes nothing!' _Kibito Kai thought and with a loud battle cry flew across the arena to punch Piccolo directly on the face. The namekian just moved his head dodging and smirked.

Kibito Kai got back a little bit with a shocked-and-a-little-bit-nervous face. But regained his determination and started to throw punches and kicks to the tall namekian. Piccolo just dodged them all.

"Okay then, now it's **my** turn to attack!" Piccolo said smirking. Kibito Kai just looked with an 'Oh-man-I'm-screwed' face.

Piccolo let out a battle cry and punched Kibito Kai straight in the face sending him flying many meters. Kibito Kai managed to concentrate his Ki behind him and stop from flying out of the ring.

His eyes grew trice their size as he noticed the tall namekian about to attack him. Piccolo threw a punch a Kibito Kai was able to react and teleport behind the tall namekian using his instantaneous movement.

Kibito Kai smiled _'Yes! How come I didn't think about this before?! All I just do is to use my instantaneous movement to dodge Piccolo's attacks and attack him from behind!'_

Piccolo turned around and threw a punch again. Kibito Kai teleported away. Piccolo tried with a kick. Kibito Kai teleported. A punch again. He teleported. A Ki blast came from the namekian's hand. The god just dodged it by using his super move he gained from Kibito when he fused with Supreme Kai to create him. The potara earing fusion just dodged every attack the ex-guardian of Earth did by using his movement.

Piccolo smirked and closed his eyes "Maybe you can teleport away. But I don't need my eyes to see where you are going to teleport to." He started to say calmly. Kibito Kai's eyes grew wide. He knew what he was talking about! _'Uh-Oh' _

"I can just sense your Ki" Piccolo said still smirking "HA!" he shouted and punched Kibito Kai straight in the face just when he appeared behind him.

"GAH!" Kibito Kai shouted as he flew out of bounds. He tried to use his Ki to prevent him from touching the ground but it was too late. He was already on the ground.

"KIBITO KAI HAS FALLEN OUT OF THE RING!" The announcer shouted "THAT MAKES MA JUNIA THE WINNER!"

The audience started to cheer loudly. Piccolo smiled and went to the waiting room. Kibito Kai who has already gotten in his feet following.

_'See those fights? That's what I'm talkin' about!' _The announcer thought smiling widely.

Both Z-Fighters got to the waiting zone.

"Way to go Piccolo!" Gohan exclaimed.

"Thanks kid" Piccolo thanked his only pupil and best friend.

"That was a pretty good match ya got there!" Goku exclaimed friendly. Piccolo smirked; it was hard to believe the last time he was in a tournament was because he wanted to kill this man. Those days when he used to hate the saiyan and rule the world where just so far away… It's weird how things are huh? You end up training your arch-nemesis son, and befriend him. And afterwards you end up finding out you do not hate your arch-nemesis anymore but actually consider him as a friend…weird…but that was how it was!

.oO0Oo.

In the sacred world of Kais, Old Kai was watching in his crystal ball the match. He shook his head.

"These days… When supreme kais are supposed to be the strongest in the universe! They just lose to a namek… whose member of the same team you are where there are people hundreds times stronger than you…" Old Kai muttered, and then raised his head to look up to the sky "Looks like finding someone stronger than the Z-Fighters won't be an easy task… Well, doesn't matter! I'll just ready my comic!" The old being exclaimed grabbing his favorite comic and started reading it.

.oO0Oo.

"WELL FOLKS! LET'S START WITH THE SIXTH MATCH RIGHT AWAY, SHALL WE?" The announcer asked excitedly.

"YEEEEAAAAAAAAH!" the audience answered

"OKAY THEN FOLKS LET'S DO IT!" the announcer shouted "THE SIXTH MATCH IS MIGHTY MASK VS. CHIAOTZU! COULD THE FIGHTERS MIGHTY MASK AND CHIOUTZU PLEASE COME TO THE RING?!"

.oO0Oo.

"Okay…my turn!" Chiaotzu said

"Good luck Chiaotzu!" Tien cheered for his life-long-best-friend "I'm gonna cheer for you. And I bet Launch will, too."

.oO0Oo.

Back in the audience, a loud sneeze was heard, and a woman's hair color changed from dark blue to blonde, gaining once again odd looks from the people who noticed.

"WHAT'S THE DEAL?!" The blonde aggressive, machine gun carrier woman shouted when noticing some people were looking oddly at her. "HAVEN'T YA EVER SEEN A WOMAN SNEEZE BEFORE?! STOP LOOKIN' AT ME BEFORE I MAKE'CHA DO IT!"

Everyone looked away sacred. "Heh, calm down Launch" Bulma said sweat dropping.

"Yeah" Master Roshi agreed "Don't be so aggressive" the old pervert said trying to touch Launch's breasts

"BACK OFF OL' PERV!" Launch shouted elbowing Master Roshi's head.

"I thought I said 'don't be so aggressive'…" Master Roshi muttered

.oO0Oo.

_'Heh, this is goin' to be a piece of cake! That kid doesn't seem like a challenge at all!' _Mighty Mask thought smirking.

"Y'Know Goten" Trunks said to his best friend "We could've used that guys cloths an' pretend we were 'im. Why didn't we in the first place?"

"We didn't cuz' we were trying to get away from the reporters, and then go see who will fight who!" Goten whined

"Oh, right" Trunks muttered "Well, it's better if stay here and watch the matches anyways"

.oO0Oo.

The announcer stood in the ring smiling. _'Let's see how much Chiaotzu improved!' _He thought grinning.

"OKAY FOLKS, HERE THEY COME! FIRST IS MIGHTY MASK! HE'S A PARTICIPANT OF THE LAST TOURNAMENT! HE LAMENTABLY LOST, BUT HE'S BACK TO TRY HIS LUCK AGAIN!" the announcer introduced Mighty Mask

"AND THE SHORT GUY THERE'S CHIAOTZU! HE MAY BE SMALL AND LOOK LIKE A KID, BUT HE'S A FULL GROWN UP MAN! HE PARTICIPATED IN THE 22ND WORLD MARTIAL ARTS TOURNAMENT ALONG TIEN SHINHAN FOR THE CRANE SCHOOL AND LOST IN THE QUARTER FINALS AGAINST KRILLIN! HE ALSO CAME BACK IN THE 23RD WOLRD MARTIAL ARTS TOURNAMENT ALONG TIEN AND THEIR THREE NEW FRIENDS THAT WERE ONCE RIVALS IN THE 22ND TOURNAMENT, GOKU, KRILLIN AND YAMCHA! BUT AFRAIDLY SO, HE LOST IN THE PRELIMINARIES." The announcer introduced Chiaotzu to the audience.

.oO0Oo.

"I remember him! I remember him!" a man exclaimed.

"Yeah! Me too! I went to 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament, that fight was wild!" another man exclaimed

"YEAH!"

.oO0Oo.

"C'mon Chiaotzu! Show that masked bastard who's he messin' with!" Launch cheered "Y'can do it!"

"Yeah! Chiaotzu! You can do it! C'mon! You're going to win!" Bulma, Oolong and Puar cheered

"Good luck, Mr. Chiaotzu!" Marron cheered.

.oO0Oo.

Both fighters arrived in the ring. "OKAY PEOPLE! IT'S TIME FOR THE SIXTH MATCH! ARE YOU READY?!" the announcer asked. The audience started cheering loudly "LET THE SIXTH MATCH, **BEGIN!**"

"I'm sorry 'kid', but I'm winning this no matter what!" Mighty Mask exclaimed. The man gave a loud battle cry and launched himself at Chiaotzu. Chiaotzu simply dodged easily all of his punches. Emphasis on the word easy, the short man was already getting bored.

"I'm gonna finish this now!" the eternal child exclaimed. He shot himself against Mighty Mask and with a head butt got him out of the ring.

"MIGHTY MASK OUT OF THE RING! THAT MEANS CHIAOTZU IS THE WINNER!" the announcer exclaimed

.oO0Oo.

Some of the audience cheered at this victory. Others laughed at Mighty Mask because he was beaten just by a 'small child'

"YEAH! NOW THAT'S THE WAY TO GO CHIAOTZU, WAY TO GO!" Launch exclaimed, her fist in the air signalizing victory.

.oO0Oo.

Chiaotzu made his way back to the waiting zone smiling. That was sure easy!

"Hey, way to go old friend!" Tien said smiling

"Thanks!" Chiaotzu thanked

Meanwhile the gang congratulated Chiaotzu for his victory, Mighty Mask came to the waiting zone engaged. He was beaten by a small clown like man!

"Damn! How could I be beaten like that?!" he said "Well, I'll stay here to watch the next match…"

The room suddenly fell silent…

.oO0Oo.

The Z-Fighters who were in the audience smiled talking happily about Chiaotzu's victory. They were chatting happily until they heard some random man sitting near them say: "I wonder who's gonna fight in the next match"

The gang soon fell silent…

.oO0Oo.

The Z-Fighters all turned silent, the ones in the waiting room and the ones in the audience. Even the two chibis in the waiting room, even little Marron who even though she was 3 years old understood perfectly what was going on felt silent. She was raised by Z-Fighters, what do you expect?

Almost all of them fell pale. But not all of them. There were two smirking men in the waiting room and two confident women in the audience. Also there were 2 kids and 1 teenager in the waiting room that even though they knew what could happen to the audience in that fight if the participants didn't control their power they were sure who will win. One kid was for the older of the two warriors. The other kid and the teen for the youngest one.

This wasn't going to be good. Not at all. When those two fight, they fight seriously. Besides, those two warriors that are the last full blooded of their race even though they learned to be friends they still held a rivalry that has lasted years now. From enemies and arch-rivals to allies and arch-rivals to friends and arch-rivals. They'll always be arch rivals, no matter what was their current state.

Besides, this battle was going to bring a little family war between the cheering relatives: One 8 years old boy and one 39 years old woman V/S one 7 years old boy, 16 but 17 physically years old teenager and a 36 years old woman. You can include one 16 years old teenager girl and one giant man in the last category too.

And the 2 strongest fighters in the universe sure promised something.

Destiny smiled widely. The fun was just getting started. Beware people! 'Cause the next ones fighting aren't any others than...

…Goku and Vegeta!

* * *

**There is it! Next chapter is our two favorite pure-blooded saiyans fighting each other! How will it come out?**

**A/N: In this story I'm using the manga's ages. Sorry if there are grammar errors, please just ignore 'em. **

**Well, anyways. Please review! Pretty please? :3 **

**Well, 'til next update, FAREWELL! SEE YA!**


	6. Saiyan vs Saiyan

**Heeeeellooooooo there people! Here's Marorin5 with the next chapter! Sorry for keeping you waiting but thank to school I don't have the time I used to have. *frowns*. But don't worry! Now that it's Easter Week I have free days until Monday! :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball GT...my bad...**

**"Talking"**

_**'Thinking'**_

_**Flashbacks**_

**(Me and my comments)**

**Well, onto the story! :)**

* * *

The 25th world martial arts tournament was going on pretty well and peacefully. But…it's not likely that gonna continue for long. Not with the next match!

The announcer looked at the list and smiled widely. Finally! He waited so damn long to see this! Really! The day finally arrived! The day he'll see Goku fight!

He was against some guy named Vegeta. He didn't know Vegeta for that long. Actually, he just met him today, but hell! He and Goku seemed to have one heck of rivalry! And by the faces the others had when it was decided they will fight together was…not really happy.

The announcer's smile widened. He was sure of one thing…

…this was definitely going to be the best match in the history of the martial arts tournaments!

.oO0Oo.

The audience was peacefully chatting about the next match. Well…not **all** the audience as two fighting females argued on which saiyan warrior was going to win the match.

"GOKU!"

"VEGETA!"

"GOKU!"

"VEGETA!"

"Not again…!" Master Roshi murmured in annoyance.

"GOKU WILL WIN! HE'S THE STRONGEST OF THE ENTIRE UNIVERSE! BESIDES, WE NEED THAT MONEY! THERE'S NO WAY HE'LL EVER LOSE TO VEGETA!"

"BUT VEGETA HAVE HAD TRAINED LIKE CRAZY JUST FOR THIS MATCH! YOU JUST DON'T KNOW HOW BADLY HE WANTS TO WIN THIS FIGHT! AND I'M SURE HE WILL!"

"NO HE'LL NOT!"

"HE WILL!"

"HE'LL NOT!"

"HE WILL!"

"HE'LL NOT!"

"IT'S A SUPER SAIYAN LEVEL 3 V/S A SUPER SAIYAN THAT'S JUST LEVEL 2! GOKU WILL OBVIOUSLY WIN!"

"WE AGREED THEY WON'T TRANSFORM HERE! AND SINCE WHEN YOU LIKE SUPER SAIYANS ANYWAYS?! I THOUGHT YOU HATED 'EM!"

"COULD YA PLEASE STOP ARGUIN'?!" Launch exclaimed only to be ignored "YA'RE KIDDIN' ME! **SHUT! THE! FUCK! UP!"** she screamed her lungs empty scaring both women and shutting them up "THANKS!"

"Thanks Launch!" Oolong thanked

"Yeah! Thank you! Thank you!" Puar exclaimed

"No problem!" Launch said smirking.

.oO0Oo.

"Hey dude! Any ideas of who's fightin' next?" a tiger (Yeah! An animal! Remember that in Dragon Ball some people were animals! Like Oolong and Puar!)

"I think it's a guy named Goku against some vegetable guy" a panda answered (I love pandas!)

"GOKU?!" a raccoon kicked into the conversation (Yep! I also love raccoons! I even have a stuffed raccoon in my room! Hehe! …Uh…eh… I'm sorry Mr./Mrs. Reader-sama! Let's go back onto the story, 'kay? Heh…) "YOU MEAN…GOKU…**SON GOKU?!" **

"Uh, yeah. I think…"

"OHMYGOODNESSICAN'TBELIEVETHIS!" (OH MY GOODNESS I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!) The raccoon exclaimed with a speed that even Goten would have trouble to keep up with.

"Um, why are you so excited?"

"WHY AM I SO EXCITED? WHY AM I SO EXCITED?!" the raccoon asked "CUZ' SON GOKU'S GONNA FIGHT! I'VE GONE TO THE TOURNAMENTS HE PARTICIPATED IN AND HE WAS AWESOME! AWESOME!"

"Don't exaggerate, I bet he's nothing against Mr. Satan!"

The raccoon rolled his eyes. That panda would just have to wait. Same with the tiger.

.oO0Oo.

The announcer walked onto the ring with the biggest smile he could ever have worn in his face. He stood in the middle acting like the announcer he was. If it wasn't for his job, he would be running around and jumping happily all around the ring for the fact Goku was going to finally fight.

"OOOOOKAAAAAAYYYYYY PEOPLE, ARE YOU READY FOR MORE?!" the announcer asked excitedly.

"YEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAH!" the audience answered in perfect unison.

"GOOD! CUZ' IT'S TIME FOR THE SEVENTH MATCH! ARE YOU READY?!" the announcer asked

"YEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA H!" the audience answered in unison.

"WELL! THE SEVENTH MATCH IS SON GOKU V/S VEGETA!" the people of the audience that remembered Goku started to cheer very loudly "WILL GOKU AND VEGETA PLEASE COME TO THE RING?!"

.oO0Oo.

"Well, here goes nothin'!" Goku said

"Good luck, dad! You're gonna win, I'm sure!" Gohan said cheering for his father

"Yeah! Daddy! There's no way you'll lose!" Little Goten said hugging his father's leg and looking up at him with pure admiration.

"Good luck, Goku! I'll be cheering for you!" Videl said smiling. The truth Goku was for her like a second father. She loved her father alright, but sometimes she wished that instead of caring so much about fame and money he spend some time with her. Just like Goku do with Gohan and Goten. She didn't say it but she was pretty jealous of the Son brothers because of them having such a good and cool dad like Goku. Besides, he was always pretty nice with her, she really felt like trusting him. She knew that whenever she needed parental company that her father couldn't give at that moment for one reason or another, there was always Goku, and Chi-Chi too, there for her.

"Thanks!" Goku said smiling

"You're gonna win dad! I'm sure!" Trunks said to his father. Vegeta smirked; it really made him feel prideful how his son looked up at him.

Both saiyan warriors started walking and were about to get out of the waiting room, only to be interrupted by Kibito Kai.

"Hey!" the god said "Remember to control your strength! And don't go super saiyan! I don't wanna be looking for the dragon balls to revive the whole audience after this!"

Everyone laughed at that.

"We'll do our best!" Goku said and left walking side-to-side with Vegeta over the ring. The friendly arch-rivals smirking to each other. Their tails moving behind them as they walked.

"WELL FOLKS! HERE THEY COME!" the announcer yelled excitedly. Finally the time he was waiting for so long have finally come! "WELL, LET'S DO THE INTRODUCTIONS, SHALL WE?" he asked.

"WELL FOLKS! THE MAN THERE WEARING THE ORANGE GI IS NOTHING MORE AND NOTHING LESS THAN SON GOKU! HE'S GOTEN'S AND GOHAN'S FATHER! ALSO, HE PARTICIPATED IN THREE TOURNAMENTS! THE FIRST TIME HE ENTERED HE WAS ONLY TWELVE, MAKING HIM THE YOUNGEST FIGHTER IN THE TOURNAMENT EVER! BELIEVE IT OR NOT FOLKS HE WAS THE RUNNER-UP OF THE 21ST AND 22ND WOLRD MARTIAL ARTS TOURNAMENTS! AND WON THE 23RD AGAINST MA JUNIA WHO WE ALREADY SAW FIGHT!" the announcer exclaimed excitedly. C'mon! Goku was his favorite fighter! If he had the time he would have told the audience everything, even that the real identity of the 'mysterious tailed boy' who defeated King Piccolo was him. The people in the audience, especially the ones who remembered Goku started cheering loudly. Chi-Chi, Gohan, Goten, Ox-King and Videl also started to cheer loudly. The other Z-Fighters also cheered for their friend but not as loud.

"AND HERE'S VEGETA! THIS IS THE FIRST TIME HE EVER COMES TO PARTICIPATE IN THE TOURNAMENT, BUT FROM WHAT I HEARD, HE'S NOTHING MORE AND NOTHING LESS THAT THE CHAMPION OF THE JUNIOR DIVISION, TRUNKS' FATHER AND ALSO GOKU'S FRIENDLY ARCH-RIVAL! (Does that even exist? A 'friendly arch-rival?' Well, doesn't matter!)" The announcer yelled. Bulma and Trunks started to cheer loudly. The others Z-Fighters also cheered for him. C'mon! Vegeta was also their friend. Since Buu he was.

The audience started to cheer loudly. From what it seemed this was going to be one heck of a match! They just couldn't wait any longer!

.oO0Oo.

"Mr. Satan-sama…?" a monk asked unsurely as he opened the door to his room.

"Huh? What do you want?" Mr. Satan asked being driven out of his thoughts.

"The seventh match is about to begin, it seems it's the former champ against his arch-rival." The monk informed him, excitement was heard in his voice.

"Oh…" Mr. Satan was out of words, he didn't know if he should go or not. Suddenly a memory of when they were drawing lots came to his mind.

.oO0Oo.

_"Nice to see you, Goku! The truth that you're the one that I most wanted to see compete!" the announcer said_

_"HAHAHA!" Hercule's booming voice was heard "Him? A weakling? Ha! Don't make me laugh!" Goku rolled his eyes at the comment. Both Gohan and Goten who was hiding clenched their fist at the comment. The others Z-Fighters also rolled their eyes and Videl…she had enough._

_"DAD!" Videl shouted at his father "Shut up! Your ego's drivin' you way too far! I already have seen Goku fight and he's an awesome fighter so shut it!" she yelled. She loved her father, alright. But that didn't change the fact she didn't like him to talk bad about her friends._

_"Videl…?" Hercule asked shocked at his daughter outburst_

_"Don't worry Videl, I don't mind" Goku reassured her getting out a number and showing it at the announcer._

.oO0Oo.

Hercule's eyes snapped wide open. The former champ was Goku, wasn't it? And Videl seemed to know him for some reason.

_"DAD! Shut up! Your ego's drivin' you way too far! I already have seen Goku fight and he's an awesome fighter so shut it!"_

Mr. Satan frowned. He had suspected that monkey-tailed freak was one of the 'gold-fighters', the one who beat Cell along the delivery boy. And if Videl knew him…

That meant…!

Mr. Satan shook his head trying to get the thought out of his head.

The monk stared at him wearily. "Mr. Satan-sama…Are you okay…?" the monk asked wearily.

"…I…I'm gonna go see the match." Mr. Satan said standing up, he walked to the monk. "But first I have to ask you a question. Do you know the former champ?"

"You mean that if I know Son Goku?" the monk asked "Yeah, I do. I had been in the three tournaments Goku-san was in. It was awesome!" the monk happily said.

"Do ya think…that he's stronger…than…me?" Mr. Satan asked.

"Um…I don't know, Hercule-sama…" the monk answered "Goku-san was a pretty tough fighter, I remember. When he first came into the tournament he was only twelve, no one thought he was even able to pass the first match of the preliminaries. But he did, he did pass the preliminaries and ended up getting in the finals, and even though he lost against Jackie Chun-san, he really ended up getting the audience's respect. But even though he did all that, he didn't kill Cell. That was you, Hercule-sama." The monk replied smiling.

_'If you only knew' _Mr. Satan thought. "Well, I'm goin' now." The current champ said and walked away.

_'Hmm…I wonder what's wrong with Mr. Satan-sama…' _The monk thought _'Well! Doesn't matter! I've better rush if I wanna see Goku-san's fight!' _the monk thought walking away.

.oO0Oo.

"Hey Sharpie!" Erasa called "Did you hear?! Its look like Gohan's dad fighting!" she exclaimed excitedly.

"Ya're kiddin' me" Sharpner said "Nerd-boy's dad? Now that's somethin'! Let's see how good he is! Maybe that gonna give us some answers like how and where the hell nerd-boy learned how to fight!"

"But hey! If you didn't notice, the announcer said he was Gohan's **and **Goten's dad. That means that little boy Goten is Gohan's brother!" Erasa pointed out happily "That explains the cuteness!"

Sharpner rolled his eyes.

.oO0Oo.

"I bet my dad's gonna win!" Trunks said

"Nuh-uh! Mine will!" Goten exclaimed

"No he won't!" Trunks shot back.

"Yes he will!" Goten shot back.

"Yes he will! Sorry Trunks, but my dad's gonna win" Gohan kicked into the chibi's conversation.

"Nuh-uh!" Trunks exclaimed

"Uh-huh!" Videl shot back, without realizing her father just walked into the waiting room. "He will win! Remember: Goku's the strongest fighter in the entire universe! There's just no way he'll lose! Sorry Trunks, but face it! Goku will win!"

"Yeah! Ya heard her, Trunks!" Gohan said smiling at her girlfr-I MEAN FRIEND! FRIEND! FRIEND! Gohan said smiling at her 'friend's statement.

Hercule stood there looking dumbfounded. His daughter's statement repeated itself over and over again in his mind.

_"Uh-huh! He will win! Remember: Goku's the strongest fighter in the entire universe! There's just no way he'll lose! Sorry Trunks, but face it! Goku will win!"_

_'The…strongest…fighter in the entire…universe…? My Videl…thinks he's stronger than…me?' _Mr. Satan thought.

Krillin, Yamcha and the others Z-Fighters noticed the man they disliked so much presence and put nervous faces. Well, all except 18 and Piccolo.

"Um…Videl…?" Krillin started to say nervously.

"Huh? What?" Videl asked, noticing her father. "Uh…Hey dad!" Videl greeted nervously, he didn't heard that did he? She didn't want him to believe she hated him or anything. "What are you doing here?"

"…I just came to see the match…I thought it would be good if I saw this…It's the former champ who's fightin' after all!" Hercule said "This gotta be one hell of a match!" he said trying to sound cheerful. If her daughter knew the man and thought of him as the 'strongest fighter in the universe', he'll have to act as he also think he is strong, right?

Videl, Gohan and all the Z-Fighters in room's faces fell. What did he just said. That Goku's and Vegeta's match was going to be good? Since when did he thought other fighters as strong fighters?

_'What's wrong dad?' _Videl asked in her mind _'Why are you acting like this?'_

.oO0Oo.

Goku and Vegeta were both standing on the ring waiting for the announcer to tell them to start.

"OKAY FOLKS! LET THE SEVENTH MATCH OF THE 25TH WORLD MARTIAL ARTS TOURNAMENT…**BEGIN!" **the announcer yelled in an extremely excited tone.

Goku and Vegeta launched against each other at incredible speeds.

The two saiyan warriors started to throw and kicks so fast that even the Z-Fighters who were actually ones of the universe's strongest warriors had trouble to see. And the worst part is… they weren't even super saiyan!

Goku threw a punch which was quickly dodged by the saiyan prince. The older saiyan tried to kick the younger one but the taller saiyan just dodged. Goku tried to kick Vegeta this time but the shorter saiyan just dodged. Vegeta tried to punch Goku in the face but his attack was dodged.

Both participants jumped in the air and started to exchange punches and kicks in the air.

"WOAH FOLKS! IT LOOKS LIKE GOKU AND VEGETA HAD DECIDED TO TAKE FLIGHT!" The announcer said excitedly smiling widely. Finally! Goku was fighting back in this ring again! He'd waited sooooo long for this! Hell yeah! Now this was a fight honorable for tournaments!

Both saiyans started fought like if there were no tomorrow. Punches, kicks, Ki blast, and even hits with their tails were exchanged as they fought.

.oO0Oo.

The audience watched the match in pure shock. The people that remembered Goku watched with a mixture between shock and excitement. The Z-Fighters sitting in the audience watched quietly trying to follow their friend's move. Well, not all of them watched quietly…

"COME ON GOKU! YOU'RE GOING TO WIN, I KNOW IT!" Chi-Chi cheered for her husband shaking her fist in the air.

"C'MON 'GETA! YOU CAN'T LOSE! YOU CAN DO IT!" Bulma cheered for her own husband as she hit Oolong repeatedly. The truth was Goku was her best friend and like a little brother to her. But between your best friend and your own husband, who would you choose? Your husband of course!

"C'mon Goku! You can do it, son-in-law!" Ox-King cheered his son-in-law proudly. Goku was truly like a son to him. There is an old French saying: 'The man who finds a good son-in-law gains a son, but the man who finds a bad one loses a daughter.' (I'm not sure if it's truly a French saying. My school makes me read books in English and Spanish. And the first book in English was one named 'The Enemy' by Desmond Bagley. That phrase was there. In chapter 5, 'Ashton disappears', to be exact. Just for not confusing anybody!) He was sure lucky to have found a good one!

Bulma hit the poor Oolong again while cheering for Vegeta. "PLEASE STOP HITTIN' ME!" The pig shouted just to be hit again by Bulma, just like old times…

.oO0Oo.

Mr. Satan watched the match with his jaw hitting the floor and eyes wider than plates. Just who the heck were those guys?! And how the hell did they do that?!

"C'mon! You can't lose, dad! You're gonna win!" Trunks cheered for his father, Vegeta.

"C'mon dad! You can do it! You can win!" Gohan cheered for his own father.

"Yeah daddy! C'mon! You're the best!" Little Goten cheered.

"Yeah! Go, go, Goku! I'm sure you're gonna win! GO!" Videl cheered for Goku as well. Like I said before he was like a second father to her, and of course she was going to cheer for him.

Hercule watched his daughter with shock. She was acting like what was happening out there was nothing special. Like if flying, throwing light blast from the hands, having tails and move with such speed was normal. And moreover she was cheering for the former champ! Goku, wasn't it? Well, he'll discover the connection between her daughter and the former champ. Oh yes, he will.

.oO0Oo.

Back in the arena an intense fight was going on. Punches and kicks were exchanged. The stadium sometimes light up when a Ki blast was thrown.

Both saiyans were hurt. Some of the wounds were bleeding. There was some blood in the ring. But no wound stopped them form fighting! Just thank the gods they agreed not to transform into super saiyans. If they did they would be in an even worse condition now, and the audience will be probably making line to be judged by King Yemma.

.oO0Oo.

Back in the other world a red giant ogre with business suit and a Viking helmet was sitting in front of a desk. He was glad Vegeta and Goku agreed not to transform into super saiyans in the tournament. He was in no mood to judge more than a thousand people more. He already had a lot of work. He really was thanking the gods for this…WAIT! But he **is** a god! Well, it doesn't matter. King Yemma sighted in relief and continued with his work. At least it wasn't so many people like when Buu appeared.

.oO0Oo.

Vegeta smirked and disappeared of sight. So what if he couldn't turn super saiyan? He had still trained like crazy for this match, and there was no way he'll lose it!

Goku saw Vegeta suddenly disappearance. He concentrated to sense his rival's Ki.

Behind him.

Goku turned around and saw Vegeta throwing a punch right to his face. He stopped it and kicked the prince painfully in the gut, sending him flying.

Vegeta concentrated and used his Ki to stop himself to fly out of bounds.

Vegeta flew back to the ring. He landed on the floor and within seconds he was already flying to attack his rival.

Goku put himself into a defensive position to dodge Vegeta's incoming attack. He managed so and they started exchanging punches and kicks once again.

.oO0Oo.

The announcer was grinning madly. This was what he had been waiting for so long! Flashbacks of Goku's early battles in the tournament came to his mind. Those battles were awesome, and this one's even better!

The announcer laughed happily. He took one glimpse to Goku's friends. They were all outside watching the match. Trunks was cheering loudly for Vegeta. Gohan, Goten and Videl were cheering loudly but for Goku. _'Seems like Videl wasn't kidding when she said she knew Goku!' _the announcer thought grinning.

He continued looking the group. He eyed Krillin, Yamcha, Tien and Chiaotzu. They were also awesome fighters. And it was obvious they grew even stronger than before. He continued grinning as he continued eyeing the group, and ended up noticing Mr. Satan was out there watching the match too.

_'Wha…Mr. Satan? Why is he watching this match? I thought he thought Goku was only a weakling and that it wasn't worth it.' _He frowned. _'Maybe he changed his mind?' _the announcer asked himself, but shrugged it off and continued to watch the match with pure joy.

.oO0Oo.

The 30 minutes were almost up. Meanwhile they were fighting Goku remembered that. As much as he wished to continue fighting, he had to end this match.

He and Vegeta were fighting on the ring. He jumped up and flew to the air.

Vegeta noticed his rival's actions and took off, following close behind. Goku stopped hovering many meters above the ring.

"KAKAROT! WHATEVER YOU'RE PLANNING TO DO I TELL YOU IT JUST WON'T WORK!" the prince shouted and stopped flying when he noticed the youngest saiyan also stopped flying.

_'I hope this works…And I hope I don't harm anyone with this!' _Goku thought. The truth was that he and Vegeta had been holding back all the time. This wasn't an oh-yeah-let's-go-all-out fight. If they didn't held back the audience was screwed. That's why they weren't that hurt. And why their cloths were miraculously not torn up.

"Ka…Me…" Goku started to say. Vegeta eyes widened. He wouldn't! He just wouldn't, not here! "Ha…Me…" Goku continued to say as a blue sphere started to glow between his hands.

.oO0Oo.

The announcer that was using binoculars saw what was Goku doing and smiled widely. Seeing people like Gohan and Goten do this attack was something, but seeing Goku do it it's definitely another!

"LOOK UP THERE FOLKS! CUZ' GOKU THERE'S PREPARING A KAME-HAME-HA WAVE!" the announcer yelled excitedly, grinning madly.

.oO0Oo.

The audience looked up with eyes wide. How did they do that?! C'mon! They could do those things their hero Mr. Satan called 'tricks'. How come?

"Let's just hope he know what he's doing…" Master Roshi said warily.

"Of course he knows what he's doing!" Chi-Chi told the old perverted master. "My husband **knows** what he's doing!"

"I hope that, gal! Y'know, if Goku throws that beam and Vegeta there dodges it then it's gonna come 'ere an' if that happens we're gonna be so fucked up…" Launch said, her green eyes watching the warrior hoping he knew what he was doing.

.oO0Oo.

"Uh…S-Sharpie…" Erasa said looking with eyes wide at the scene "I-I thinks that's the attack Gohan did."

"I know…" Sharpner responded, eyes wide looking to the sky.

No other word was able to be exchanged between the teens.

.oO0Oo.

"IS GOKU CRAZY?!" Kibito Kai shouted "WHAT HE'S DOING?!"

"Preparing a Kame-Hame-Ha. That's what." Piccolo said looking arms crossed.

"B-But if Vegeta dodges that beam…We're…" Kibito Kai said unsurely.

"Nah, don't worry." Krillin reassured the god. "Goku knows what he's doing."

"B-b-but…"

"Hey, don't bother to worry." Yamcha said "Something like this happened at the…" the ex-bandit stopped as he noticed Hercule was still there. "Uh…'games'… somethin' like this happened. But Goku knew what he was doin' and in the end we were never in danger."

"Yeah!" Gohan agreed "Don't worry. Dad knows what he's doing, he always does."

.oO0Oo.

Vegeta looked at his rival who was hovering several meters above him in shock. Was he crazy? Then the memory of the Cell Games came to his mind.

That time when Goku who was floating many meters in the air started to prepare a Kame-Hame-Ha against Cell. If he falied, he destroyed the planet. Everyone thought he was insane, but he wasn't. In the last moment he used his instant transmission to teleport and to appear right in front of Cell to shoot the beam.

Vegeta eyes widened. That was he was planning all along! He didn't even have time to say one curse as Goku was already in front of him with the attack still in his hands.

** "HAAAA!" **Goku shouted as he shot the beam.

Vegeta was hit with it and fell to the ground. He wasn't able to stop himself and ended up landing out of bounds.

"VEGETA HAS LANDED OUT OF BOUNDS!" the announcer yelled "THAT MAKES GOKU THE WINNER!" he exclaimed with a huge grin on his face.

The audience that knew Goku and the audience that recovered from the shock started to cheer loudly.

Goku left the ring smiling and passed right before the announcer. "Hey! Goku!" The announcer called.

"Huh?"

"Hey! What a good match that one! I've waited ages to see you fight again!" the announcer said smiling.

"Heh. Thanks!" Goku said doing the typical 'Son Grin' and scratched the back of his head.

Vegeta had already gotten up and was walking to the two men.

"Doesn't matter what I do, or how hard I try, I don't seem to be able to beat you, Kakarot!" the prince said harshly but then smiled. "I guess I have to train harder so that one day I beat you, you third class scum!"

Goku laughed. Both saiyans started walking to the waiting zone until an orange bullet shot from the waiting zone directly to Goku. Two teenagers following close behind.

"DADDY!" Little Goten exclaimed hugging his father "IKNEWYOU'LLWIN!THATWASAWESOME!COULDYOUTEACHMETHATPLEASE?IREALLYWANNABEASSTRONGASYOUW HENIGROWUP!MEVIDELANDBIGBORTHERCHEEREDF ORYOUTHEENTIREFIGHTANDTRUNKS CHEEREDFORHISDADBUTHESTILLEN DEDUPLOSINGIKNEWTHATWOULDHAV EHAPPENEDCUZ'IKNEWYOU'LLWIN!" (I KNEW YOU'LL WIN! THAT WAS AWESOME! COULD YOU TEACH ME THAT PLEASE? I REALLY WANNA BE AS STRONG AS YOU WHEN I GROW UP! ME VIDEL AND BIG BROTHER CHEERED FOR YOU THE ENTIRE FIGHT AND TRUNKS CHEERED FOR HIS DAD BUT HE ENEDED UP LOSING I KNEW THAT WOULD HAVE HAPPENED CUZ' I KNEW YOU'LL WIN!) Little Goten exclaimed happily with a speed that even the raccoon in the audience would have trouble to keep up.

"Yeah dad! You were awesome!" Gohan exclaimed.

"Uh-huh! You could really teach me a thing or two!" Videl said smiling.

"Sure! Why not?" Goku answered the female teenager and smiled.

"Aren't you mad you lost dad?" Trunks asked his sire.

"…No…I'm not mad at all" Vegeta said smiling. It was surely impressive how much the saiyan prince changed after Buu.

The five saiyans and the teenage human started walking into the waiting zone where their friends were.

.oO0Oo.

"YEAH! GOKU WON!" Chi-Chi exclaimed happily.

"Now that's my son-in-law!" the Ox-King stated proudly.

"And to think he was once my pupil…" Master Roshi said lowly to himself, smiling.

"Aw…Vegeta lost…" Bulma said sadly, but her lips still curved into a small smile. "But I'm still happy for Goku. Even though I still prefer Vegeta to win"

"Well! Look to the positive side." Launch told to her friend, and smirked "We're still alive!"

"Yeah!" Oolong agreed.

"Uh-huh!" Puar agreed also.

.oO0Oo.

Mr. Satan was already back in his room, thinking. He left the waiting zone shortly after Goku and Vegeta came back. He was in deep thought. It really seemed that Videl knew that Goku guy. But when? Where? And why did they meet?

Many questions came to his mind besides those. How did they fly? Threw those blasts? Move so fast? Almost the whole world believed they were tricks 'cause he said so…but…

…something told him that was soon going to be changed.

A soft knock was heard in the door. The same monk that came to tell Mr. Satan about the fight came in.

"Hercule-sama, do you need something?" the monk asked politely.

"Uh…no….WAIT! YES! Yes I do" the champs answered "I need to ask you some things."

"Uh, sure Mr. Satan-sama." The monk said.

"What do you know about the former champ?"

"Uh, what do I know about Goku-san?" the monk asked "Well… He's a pretty good person. By his personality you can highly doubt he's a fighter, but his looks say otherwise, don't they?"

"You know how they do those things? Like flying and stuff." Mr. Satan asked.

"Uh, I'm not sure…" the monk said "Now that you mention it, Hercule-sama, I did ask Goku-san once in the 23rd world martial arts tournament. He said something about 'Ki'."

"Ki? What's that?"

"I'm not sure, Hercule-sama." The monk replied honestly. "The only thing I know is that Goku-san, Vegeta-san, Krillin-san and all of their friends know how to use it."

"Do you think…my daughter know how too?" Mr. Satan asked.

"Well…I've seen Videl-chan hanging out with them so maybe she does."

"Do you know the connection between her and that group?"

"W-Well, not really. I know Videl-chan is a classmate of Gohan-san, Goku-san's son. Maybe they befriended each other in school and Videl-chan went to Gohan-san's house, and ended up meeting Goku-san and everyone else."

Mr. Satan fell in deep thought after the monk said that. It was true Videl actually got out of the house more often. She never told him why. Maybe it's true! And maybe she was truly friends with that monkey-tailed teen.

"Uh…Hercule-sama…?" the monk asked warily.

"Huh? Oh, you may go." The champ answered.

The monk nodded and left the room.

Mr. Satan fell into deep thought once again. He was reflecting on what the monk told him. On who Goku was and how did they do all that. Also how Videl met those guys.

_'Maybe that monk's right… And she truly went to that guy's house. But why? I told her she couldn't have a boyfriend unless he was able to beat me…But…maybe…he can beat me… But who said they were even a couple? Maybe they're just friends. But maybe they're not! Oh man…I swear I can't even think straight… Please wake me up from this dream…'_

* * *

**Sooo, there it is! Goku and Vegeta finally fought. I'm sorry for my poor fighting description, but I'm still not really good at it. I hope I get better in time.**

**Well, Mr. Satan is still discovering more and more things. And with monk-san's help he really has deduced a thing or two.**

**I felt like putting Japanese suffixes like 'san' or 'chan', I hope you don't mind about that. :P**

**Please ignore my grammar errors, I, once again, remind you English NOT my native language. It's Spanish. And I'm still learning. **

**Well, I hope I get the next chapter up soon. Thanks for everyone that had/will read and reviewed/review this story and also "Getting Together for a Promise". **

**'Til my next update everyone!**

**See ya!**** :D**


	7. Turtle vs Crane

**...**

**Luna: Hey c'mon! Say something! Don't hide there for God's sake!**

**Shut up Luna! Oh err…Hi? H-Have no guns with ya? No? Good…**

**Listen I'm really sorry for taking so long! I've been pretty busy in the last few days! Wanna know all I had to deal with?**

**Well, for starters I had a music test last Wednesday. "Oh! A music test wow! What a big deal!" Well, it is a test, so yeah, it is a deal alright. Then the chemistry test last Friday. Add the Spanish book test and the history book test I had just today…sight…  
****Besides! I've been busy trying to find Battle of Gods. I said I was going to see it cuz' I thought someone would be nice and decide to upload it to internet…but I was wrong…*cries***

**Luna: That's right! She has been pretty busy lately! And she still hasn't found battle of gods yet! So don't kill her! I hafta have someone to give me food!**

**Food?! You don't want me to get killed because of your food?!**

**Luna: Hey, before fighting…won't you introduce me to your readers?**

**Oh, yeah, sure! Guys, this is Luna, my pet. She's a 7 years old female Beagle that loves food. Her name means moon in English and she was a birthday present from my mother.**

**Luna: Aww…**

**Hey! Didn't you notice something? ...No? Well, I changed the summary! I hope it's better than the other one, I think that one's better to summarize this story than the last one.**

**Well anyways, let go to the story, shall we?**

**Luna: YEAH!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, neither does Luna.**

**Luna: Damn!**

**"Speaking"**

**_'Thinking'_**

**_Flashback_**

**ENJOY THE STORY!**

* * *

The Z-Fighters were in the waiting zone, talking about something that was coming up pretty soon…Tien's and Yamcha's match.

"So we'll fight again huh?" Tien asked his black-haired friend once rival. "That'll sure bring back memories."

"Yeah!" Yamcha agreed. "But, y'know? I'll tell it to ya right now…I doubt I'll win, you've always been one step ahead of me. So, I just hope we'll have fun and…please don't break my leg!"

"Yeah…Don't worry…I won't…" Tien replied, remembering the day he fought Yamcha for the first time, defeated him and broke his leg as a bonus.

.oO0Oo.

_Yamcha was lying in the middle of the ring unconscious. Tien who was falling from the air smirked. He landed on purpose on Yamcha's leg with his knee. Yamcha wasn't even able to shout in pain as he was already unconscious._

_"YAMCHA!" a boy's voice cried. Tien spun his head at the direction. The little monkey-tailed boy…Goku was it? Came running to aid his friend at full speed._

_'He sure is fast…for a monkey, that is!' Tien thought, without knowing he thought just like Frieza would. The tyrant that chased Goku's entire race in nightmares even when dead… But that's another story. _

_Goku and the announcer tried to wake the fallen Turtle School student up with no avail._

_Tien chuckled darkly at this. "Hey c'mon. It doesn't take a genius to notice he's already unconscious." He said smirking._

_Goku gave him a glare. He was sure a nice and friendly saiyan, something that was already weird for saiyans. But when pissed off…well…we could say he acted like true saiyan he was!_

_"NO! YAMCHA! THIS WASN'T SUPPOSE TO HAPPEN!" a loud cry was heard. Tien once again spun his head to see who was the 'exaggerated' that cried so loud. _

_The little flying cat came crying to the ring. _

_"We'll call an ambulance!" one monk said._

_"No. I'll take him there myself!" Puar said and transformed into a magic carpet, shocking the crowd. "Goku! Put Yamcha on me!" _

_"'Kay!" the saiyan nodded and grabbed his much larger friend's body with ease. "Krillin! Help me with his broken leg!" Goku called to his bald best friend that was still watching from the wall._

_"Got it!" Krillin said and walked to Goku and Puar. He grabbed Yamcha's broken leg and carefully with Goku's help put the young 19 years old (Yep! Yamcha was 19 back then. So were Tien, Bulma and Launch) fighter on Puar the shape-shifter-cat-who-was-now-a-flying-carpet. _

_Puar started to fly Yamcha out of the ring. The crowd started to make space for him and for Bulma and Launch who were following him to get to the hospital._

_Tien smirked. What a pathetic bunch of people! Yamcha was obviously the strongest of the three. There was no way two kids would defeat him. He went back to the waiting zone chuckling while receiving death glares from Goku and Krillin not knowing the huge mistake he did by believing Yamcha was the strongest of the three…_

.oO0Oo.

Tien remembered that day way too well. In the 22nd tournament they changed the time the tournament lasted from only one day to a whole week. One day for each fight. Goku and Jackie Chun's fight lasted forever in the 21st tournament so they decided doing that, even though it was changed back to only during one day in the 23rd tournament and continued like that since then. (That only happens in the anime, so the people who read the manga don't worry! You haven't lost any single page from it!)

"I remember that too well…I was going the wrong way back then…" Tien admitted. "I wanted to be a killer just like Tao…but that all changed when I met you guys." He smiled and added. "Can you actually believe I thought Yamcha was the strongest of Goku, Krillin and himself? It was all the way around! He was the weakest!" Tien laughed.

"I know…" Yamcha admitted. "Goku has always been a step ahead of me. At least I was stronger than Krillin before he went trainin' with Master Roshi." (I don't know if that's truly right. Think about it. When Yamcha and Goku faced each other in the desert Yamcha hit Goku fairly more than once trough their battle and he gave Goku a big struggle, even though he was hungry back then, meanwhile when Krillin fought Goku Goku easily beat him. I don't know, just something I thought about recently.)

"Well. You were stronger than me…But I didn't even know ya!" Krillin exclaimed. "The only reason we ended up meetin' each other was cuz' Goku was friends with ya! Back then I only knew Goku, Master Roshi and Launch!"

"Heh, yeah, I remember. Boy, good ol' times." Goku said.

"Yep!"

.oO0Oo.

Back in the audience the people were also talking about the next match. And some of them were just as nostalgic as the fighters in the waiting hall.

"Neh, I'm sure Tien will win this!" Launch said confidently, arms crossed. "It's not like he's fightin' Goku, Vegeta or any other. It jus' Yamcha!"

"Don't talk like Yamcha is a weakling!" Bulma kicked in. "He's no half bad. He's a Z-Fighter and that's a great deal." The daughter of Dr. Briefs said. Yamcha had been her boyfriend for years. When she broke with him for the last time and had Trunks with Vegeta, Yamcha, believe it or not, helped her with the baby way more than Vegeta did. Even though the poor ex-bandit had a hard time accepting he lost Bulma forever and hated himself for having attention to other girls when being with her, he still heped her anyways. Now the two moved on completely and were good friends.

"I know. I'm jus' comparin' 'im to Goku and Vegeta." Launch said. "It's not like I'm comparin' 'im to Mr. Satan. Please. That's jus' not acceptable." the blonde joked.

The gang had a good laugh after that one. Today was the day they'll show that man who they were, and they knew it.

.oO0Oo.

"Mr. Satan-sama!" the monk (the same that the chapter before) said as he opened the door. "I'm here to tell you who's gonna fight next."

"Really?" Mr. Satan asked being driven once again out of his thoughts, "Who will fight who?"

"It is gonna be a match to bring back memories!" the monk started. "It's Yamcha-san v/s Tien Shinhan-san!" the monk exclaimed.

"Yamcha? Tien Shinhan?" Hercule asked trying to remember those names. He had heard them before, but where?

"Yup!" the monk answered. "They fought in the 22nd world martial arts tournament! It was the 2nd time Yamcha-san fought in a tournament but the 1st for Tien Shinhan-san."

"Oh…" Mr. Satan stated. "Thanks for tellin' me… Uh…" he said, not knowing the monk's name.

"My name's Daisuke, Hercule-sama." The monk answered like reading the man's thoughts.

"Daisuke?"

"Yes. It means 'great helper'." Daisuke explained. (Hey it's true! I looked for it in internet!)

"And that name sure suits you. You're truly a great helper! You've helped me a lot!" Mr. Satan smiled.

"Thanks Mr. Satan-sama!" Daisuke exclaimed happily. It wasn't every day the world champ said something like that to you. "You won't go see Yamcha-san and Tien-san's match?" he asked.

"No. I'm not." Mr. Satan said. "I hope it doesn't bother you."

"Why will it bother me? No it doesn't Mr. Satan-sama." Daisuke replied. "Well, if you need anything just call me."

"I'll be sure to." Mr. Satan replied as he watched Daisuke leave.

.oO0Oo.

The announcer walked up in the ring with a huge and I mean huge smile in his face.

"'KAAAAAYYY PEOPLE! HERE WE GO!" he exclaimed loudly. "IT IS TIME FOR THE EIGHTH MATCH! AND I HAVE TWO GOOD NEWS FOR YA! FIRST: THIS MATCH IS THE LAST MATCH OF THE FIRST ROUND. YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND? WELL, AFTER THIS MATCH THE FOLLOWING 4 MATCHES ARE GONNA BE PART OF THE QUARTER FINALS! HOW FAST TIME FLIES! AND SECOND: FOR ALL OF THE PEOPLE THAT HAD BEEN IN THE 22nd WORLD MARTIAL ARTS TOURNAMENT I GUARANTEE THIS IS GONNA BE A VERY NOSTALGIC MATCH!" the announcer inhaled to get fresh air and then grinned. "WANNA KNOW WHO WILL FIGHT WHO?"

"YEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" was the response of the faithful audience.

"OKAY THEN! IT IS AN HONOUR TO INFORM YOU THAT THE NEXT MATCH IS YAMCHA V/S TIEN SHINHAN! DO YOU REMEMBER THEM?" the announcer asked.

The audience who remembered the two Z-Fighters started to talk to each other excitedly.

"Well! Seems you remember!" the announcer pointed out. "OKAY THEN! MAY I ASK THE FIGHTERS YAMCHA AND TIEN SHINHAN TO PLEASE COME TO THIS RING?!"

.oO0Oo.

"Okay then! It's time!" Yamcha exclaimed.

"Good luck Yamcha!" Goku cheered for his long-time friend and first fighting partner.

"Yeah! Go show what ya're made of bro!" Krillin joined in.

Meanwhile the three ex-turtle school's students talked, the two ex-crane school's students were talking as well.

"Good luck Tien!" Chiaotzu told his best friend. "I'm sure you can win! I'll be cheering for you and so will be Launch!"

.oO0Oo.

Back in the audience, a loud sneeze was heard, and a blonde woman's hair changed into-

**"OH HELL NO!"** the machine-gun-carrier blonde woman shouted. "I WON'T SNEEZE AGAIN THANK YOU! AT LEAST NOT NOW!" she exclaimed, or better said declared. "So y'all readers that thought that I goin' ta sneeze sorry but I won't not know! So fans of my alter-ego, sorry, but I am her also, soo… Uh, never mind…."

"Um, Launch?" Bulma asked insecurely "I think you just broke the fourth wall…"

"Broke the fourth wall? Nah!" Launch exclaimed. "I doubt it. Besides, how many times have a character broken the fourth wall in this show? I was just sayin' I wasn't goin' to sneeze now."

.oO0Oo.

CRASH!

"What was that?!" a dolphin asked to his friend.

"Dunno." The other dolphin answered. "Let's check it out!"

The two dolphins swam to where the crash was sounded. When they arrived they both gasped loudly.

"Oh-oh…"

"Master Roshi, 17, Krillin and 18 won't be happy when they arrive here, Turtle will be shocked…and Marron will just be confused…"

"…Yeah…"

You know what happened? …That's right! We have a winner! What provoked the crashing sound was that…

…One of the walls of Kame House just fell down. The fourth one, to be exact.

.oO0Oo.

Back at the tournament, forgetting about Kame House's wall event, Yamcha and Tien walked side-to-side smiling to each other as they got into the ring.

"OKAAAAY PEOPLE TIME FOR THE INTRODUCTIONS!" the announcer exclaimed. "FIRST YAMCHA! HE'S AN EX-STUDENT OF THE TURTLE SCHOOL LED BY MASTER ROSHI WHO ALONG GOKU AND KRILLIN PARTICIPATED IN THE 21ST 22ND AND 23RD TOURNAMENTS! SECOND TIEN! HE'S AN EX-STUDENT OF THE CRANE SCHOOL LED BY MASTER SHEN, WHO WAS ACTUALLY MASTER ROSHI'S WORST RIVAL! HE ALONG CHIAOTZU PARTICIPATED IN THE 22ND AND 23RD TOURNAMENTS! AT FIRST AS ENEMIES OF GOKU, KRILLIN AND YAMCHA BUT AFTERWARDS BECAME FRIENDS! ACTUALLY, TIEN AND YAMCHA ALSO FOUGHT IN THE 22ND TOURNAMENT. THAT TIME THEY FOUGHT AS ENEMIES, NOW WE GET TO SEE THEM FIGHTING AS FRIENDS!"

They got into the ring and got to their respective positions. Still smirking of course.

"Okay people! Are you ready for the EIGHTH MATCH?!" the announcer asked. All he got in response were loud cheers. "Oh, yes you are! Here we go! LET THE EIGHTH MATCH OF THE WORLD MARTIAL ARTS TOURNAMENT…"

"…"

"….."

"….."

"…."

"Oh c'mon! Say it already!" a random man yelled from the audience.

"…**BEGIN**!" the announcer shouted and jumped out of the ring.

Tien and Yamcha flew against each other at full speed. The two Z-Fighters took each other on with all they got.

.oO0Oo.

.-~Random man in the audience's POV~-.

I couldn't believe it. Nothing of it. This tournament was something I never thought I was ever going to see in my whole life. There were people who flew, threw energy-like blast from their hands, had monkey tails, were green, were short in height, looked like clowns, and also had three eyes. This was like a circus!

And to tell the truth. I have no idea what the hell's going on in that ring right now. I can't see a thing.

I sure hear battle cries and see light shows, but I can't see anything else!

I'd like to know what going on in here. My friends say I'm a fortune teller cuz' I always manage to predict the future, believe it or not.

For some reason, I think something is going to be revealed today. Something very big. I wonder why. All I know it have to do with Mr. Satan and some guys that called themselves the Z-something. For some reason Mr. Satan's daughter also there.

I hear a blonde woman shouting cheering for the Tien Shinhan guy. I don't know how she was. Maybe his sister, or wife, I don't know.

I guess it will be revealed in time. Now that I think of it… this is like a movie! It's like I'm gonna be the protagonist of a movie! My own movie! I can't believe it! Awesome and-

"YAMCHA'S OUT OF THE RING! THAT MAKES TIEN SHINHAN THE WINNER!"

Wha?! But when?! In what moment?! I wasn't able to see a thing! Someone please tell me in what god damned moment that Tien guy beat the Yamcha guy? The announcer said so, but I wasn't able to see anything!

Two options: either no one saw what happened or I need glasses…

…Some very good glasses.

.oO0Oo.

"Heh, in your dreams." Master Roshi said. "No glasses compare to mine. Whoever wears 'em transforms form geeky to someone completely badass. Goku and Krillin are both examples of it."

"Uh Master…" the Ox-King started to say "Who are you talkin' to?"

"Yes." Chi-Chi agreed with her father. "Have you finally lost your mind or what?"

"I hope you didn't break the fourth wall just like Launch earlier." Bulma pointed out glaring at her blonde-sometimes-blue-haired-friend.

"Heh." Launch said smirking at her friend.

"Nope!" Master Roshi exclaimed. "I didn't! I swear! I was just talking to myself!"

"About your glasses?" Oolong asked with a raised eyebrow.

"None of your business!" Master Roshi exclaimed hitting the pig's head.

* * *

**So! There it is! The seventh chapter! YAY!**

**Luna: Finally!**

**Hey! I already told my reasons I haven't updated earlier. Y'know? I shouldn't have brought you. **

**Luna: Wha?! C'mon! I'm a good company!**

**Yeah…Oh? HEY! There's food over there! *points north***

**Luna: FOOD?! FOOD! *runs to the north***

**Oh man… Well anyways, I hope you enjoyed this! Sorry for not narrating the fight, I'm just way too lazy! And yeah, the fact I made Yamcha lose the match doesn't mean I hate him. I have never hated him. I really don't understand why he's so disliked, he hasn't done anything wrong! Just one saibaiman and…boom! He's disliked everywhere! *sight***

**Well, I really hope you enjoyed this. Dunno when I'll update, but I hope soon. Please review and thanks to everyone that have done so! BYE! :D**

**Luna: *From the distance with her mouth full of food* SEE YA!**


	8. The Kame-Kame-Ha, and Krillin vs Hercule

**Hellooooooooo! I'm back! How's that? Sorry it took me so long. I don't have so much time anymore. Damn school. Anyways, didn't you notice anything strange? No? Well, I changed my avatar! Yay! Now my photo is all the Z-Fighters of the Saiyan Saga (Gohan included, but not Piccolo) on a car driven by Chi-Chi. Cool right? **

**Also this chapter is dedicated to crossover15. crossover15, your request is here, I hope you enjoy it! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing at all. I'm not rich.**

**"Talking"**

**_'Thinking'_**

**(Me and my super comments)**

**_.-*Me once again, you'll see in the story*-._**

**Sorry for any grammar errors. **

**Well, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

The World Martial Arts Tournament's quarter finals were about to begin. And on the waiting hall there was a short ex-bald-now-haired man who was grinning madly, almost evilly.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! This is the moment I've been waitin' for all my life!" Krillin exclaimed. "What can I do to that idiot?! Tell him I'm much stronger than him, kick him hard and then act as I lost? Or maybe I can bitch-slap him just like Cell did, and then pretend I lost! Or maybe I can-" Krillin rambled on thinking on what he could do to the champ.

"Ask him for the double price." #18 said interrupting her husband.

"Wha-?! But 18! I can do better than that!" Krillin complained.

"Krillin, we can be millionaires… Besides, you can't kill him, it's against the rules." 18 told him.

"Who said anything about killin'? I'm not killin' anybody! I'm not Cell or Frieza! I just wanna show that goof who's boss here!" Krillin whined.

"Do it after the tournament." 18 commanded. "You'll just demand him money Krillin, got it?"

"…Oh…fine…." Krillin said admitting defeat. _'Damn! Now I get why Chi-Chi is able to command Goku around. And I thought that was ridiculous and just look at me… Aw, man…'_

#17 who watched the little exchange went were Krillin was.

"Yo, don'tcha worry, lil' brother-in-law." He said. "After this tournament we're both goin' to have some fun with the champ, right?"

Krillin smiled with a mischievous look in his eyes. "That's right 17!"

"Without killing my father you two trouble-makers hear me?!" a voice kicked in.

"Uh…Sure Videl!" Krillin said rather nervously.

"Fine." 17 said looking a bit to the side. He didn't understand why but it seemed women had some special power to make man do everything they wanted to. Especially their husbands. 17 smirked. With what seemed to be going on between Videl and a certain teen demi-saiyan it looked like one more Z-Fighter will fall on the female's control. 17 could only think of one thing.

Thanks heavens he wasn't married.

.oO0Oo.

"Who's next?" Chi-Chi asked.

"Krillin vs…Mr. Satan." Bulma stated.

"Aw, look at that. Krillin's gonna have the opportunity he have been waitin' his whole life!" Launch smirked.

"Let's just hope he does not let it slip." Oolong said, and drank more of his coke.

"Daddy's gonna win, right?" Marron asked.

"I hope." Master Roshi answered. "It's kinda his dream to kick the heck out of the lil' phony aka Hercule Satan."

"Well, I hope he doesn't kill 'im." Bulma said. "Videl is her daughter and she's our friend."

"Hard to believe…Videl an' Gohan seem to be gettin' along pretty well ta me." Launch crossed her arms and closed her eyes smirking.

"Yes! I hope they'll get married soon!" Chi-Chi exclaimed smiling.

"Chi-Chi…they aren't even a couple…" Bulma said and thought for a little bit. "…yet."

"You said it! Yet! I'll make sure they become a couple you just watch!" Chi-Chi exclaimed. The others sweat-dropped.

.oO0Oo.

"ACHOO!" Gohan and Videl sneezed in perfect unison.

"What the-?!" Gohan asked. Videl shrugged in reply.

"Somebody have to be talking about you two." Vegeta stated arms crossed.

_'Chi-Chi' _Goku thought amused laughing a bit to himself. If he knew someone well it was his wife, and he knew how much she wanted Gohan and Videl to be together. Goku let out a little laugh in his attempt not to crack up, he was sure the two poor teenagers were going to have one of the most embarrassing experiences of their lives. The same happened to him, being hugged and showing affection in front of his friends at the 23rd tournament wasn't really something enjoyable but embarrassing. Hey! He made have lost his memory as a child but he still had the typical saiyan trait of not liking to show affection in public. And he was sure Gohan had it too. And by what he knew about Videl, it seemed it was the same thing for her.

"I know!" Little Goten kicked in. "People are talkin' 'bout big brother and big sister! You're together now, right?! I knew it! I was sure! Just like Mommy and Daddy, seems that kissie kissie and fighting are sometimes connected, huh?!"

Gohan, Videl and Goku looked at Goten. The other did too but their faces did not compare the faces of Goku, Videl and Gohan.

Goku picked his youngest up. "Uh…yeah…sometimes it does…but this is not the case…" the saiyan said.

"Oh man…" Videl mumbled blushing a bit. "Hey Gohan?"

"Yeah?"

"Your brother…now that I think of it… He doesn't really have a personality a fighter would have. He's way too cheerful and carefree. I mean…I know that's nice and all. But, how can you fight when you're so friendly with everyone?"

"Well same goes with me and dad." Gohan stated. "His personality is not really one of a fighter, well sometimes it is. Okay, most of the time in battle it is. And I, even you said by the way I acted I wasn't a fighter." Videl chuckled. "But I'm still one. And Goten…Well…mom didn't want to train him…Dad wanted to and so did I."

"Then how you convinced your mom?" Videl asked. "She isn't really the type of person that loses an argument."

"Well…you see…It all started when…" Gohan started to explain remembering that day.

.oO0Oo.

_It been one and a half years after the Cell Games. This day, however, was very special. It was Son Goten's, Son Goku's and Chi-Chi's second son and Son Gohan's little brother, first birthday. _(Explaining: Buu saga happened 7 years after the Cell Games, right? Goten's 7. You have to be 9 months on your mother's belly, and he was conceived in the 10 years of peace. WTF? Where went the nine months huh? Unless saiyan breeds have to be less time than humans this was one of Akira's flaws (With flaws or not, forgotten and/or useless characters like Launch or Chiaotzu, Dragon Ball rocks! All hail Akira Toriyama! Well… back to my explanation.) So in this story and I guess that in my other ones that are about to come (Hey! I have many ideas for more stories! I just wanna finish either one or "Getting Together For A Promise" first so I can update.) Goten will be conceived like three or four months before the Cell Games. Just so that you don't get confused or anything!)

_The Z-Fighters gathered together in the Son household to celebrate this. Even Vegeta and the Androids 16, 17 and 18 came along. _

_Bulma, Chi-Chi, Launch and Android 18 (who is by now **very** close to Krillin, it's not official, but all the Z-Fighters are sure they're dating) were talking. Gohan, Dende, Icarus (Gohan's pet dragon) and Lime (Gohan's friend from the episode "A Girl Named Lime") played around. Android 16 (who has lost the hatred towards Goku), Android 17, Krillin, and Mirai Trunks (who came back visit his friends of the alternate timeline) were also talking. Piccolo was meditating. Master Roshi and Oolong were talking about dirty things. Goku and Vegeta were sparring and Yamcha, Tien, Chiaotzu and Puar talked and enjoyed the show. Yajirobe, who also came, was cleaning up all the food as fast as he could. He didn't want three-well, no, four-well five saiyans eating all up **his **food. Little 2 years old Trunks and 1 year old Goten were playing with Goku's faithful cloud, the Flying Nimbus. (Hope I didn't miss any character!)_

_"Yo 'Geta! Think you can handle this?!" Goku asked in his normal form, reasons he and Vegeta agreed they'd not transform for the good of their comrades, if they haven't done that Goku would be a Super Saiyan two by now! __(Yep, he already reached it!) _

_"I sure do! And don't call me 'Geta!" Vegeta exclaimed. By now all of the Z-Fighters (except Goten and Trunks, they were way too entertained by Nimbus to bother) were looking at the two warriors, this was getting good!_

_"'Kay! Let's see how ya handle this one!" Goku said and put himself in the tyrpical position to do his favorite attack (you know what attack I'm talkin' 'bout, right?) "It's typical but it is my favorite!"_

_Vegeta knew what was about to come and got into a defensive position._

_"KA…" Goku started to say. This gained Trunks' attention, but not Goten's. The lilac-haired kid looked up along the adults. Even Nimbus seemed to be watching the show._

_"HA…." Goku continued. Gohan smiled and looked up expectantly, this was getting way too good!_

_"ME…." A blue light orb started to appear between Goku's hands. Goten finally noticed and looked up. _

**_"HAAAA!" _**_Goku shouted and launched the attack. Vegeta managed to dodge (Piccolo: Good Vegeta! Dodge!), barely, but he did. He still got hurt anyways. _

_Goten gasped. That was awesome! He decided he'll give it a try! _

_Goten looked at his left. Nothing was there. All the Z-Fighters, even Trunks along Goku's Nimbus went to where Goku was to comment his Kame-Hame-Ha wave. _

_Goten copied his father's position, he looked with determination the place he was shooting, his tail moving with excitement._

_"Ka…" Goten started to say. None noticed._

_"Me…" None noticed. None besides Trunks._

_"Goten?" the little two years old said. "What are you doin'?"_

_"Ka…" Goten said wrongly. _

_Trunks got what he was doing. The same thing uncle Goku did just a moment ago. Also he noticed a flaw in what Goten was saying. "It's ha!" Trunks told his best friend. _

_"Me…" Goten continued. A blue sphere of light appeared between his hands. Trunks kept watching. And still none besides Trunks noticed._

**_"HA!" _**_Goten shouted shooting the beam. Everyone turned at his direction. The beam came out from his hands and was shot at great speed. _

_The whole place was blinding by a blue light. The Z-Fighters -even Goku, Gohan and Vegeta- had to struggle not to be sent flying away by the beam's power._

.oO0Oo.

_Tarble, Vegeta's younger brother, was walking around his planet along Gure, his wife. _

_"Huh?" Tarble asked as he noticed his scouter picked up something._

_"What's wrong?" Gure asked her husband. _

_"I read a really big power level," Tarble explained, "but it is millions and millions of miles away from here…In another planet… Man, the village's scientist wasn't kidding when he said he'll make my scouter read power levels from other planets! But this is unreal, the power level's close to a million! Maybe this guy didn't fix my scouter but broke it…yeah, that must be it."_

.oO0Oo.

_The light cleared and Goten had a huge grin in his little face while the other Z-Fighters had a dumbfounded look on theirs. _

_"I DID IT! I DID IT! I DID IT!" Little Goten started to say. He shook his little hands in the air in sign of victory._

_And the adults…were still dumbfounded. What the heck?! Goten was barely able to walk on his own and he managed to create a Kame-Hame-Ha wave strong enough to vaporize Frieza on his first, or even maybe on his second form! _

_"Okay…Since when…that little brat…is fucking able to…do…**that**…?" Vegeta asked slowly. The saiyan prince couldn't really believe his eyes. A 1 year old brat doing such a powerful attack, and to make the matters worst…_

_…he was Kakarot's son!_

_Bulma would have hit Vegeta for saying such a word like 'fuck' in front of two 1 and 2 years old kids but she was way too shocked to react. _

_"…Y'know? If Goten had been born in Trunks' timeline and came along him, we had probably never even struggled to fight Cell! Goten alone would have been able to defeat him!" Krillin said jokingly, trying to break the tense and shocked air. _

_"Krillin!" Android 18 scolded. "Not funny."_

_Krillin looked down in shame._

_"Wow…to think he's my…little brother!" Gohan exclaimed._

_"And to think he's my youngest son." Goku added. "Just imagine what he could do if we train him!"_

_"No!" Chi-Chi exclaimed. "I don't want him to fight! I don't want him to get hurt just like you!"_

_Goku sighted. "Listen Chi. Peace won't be here forever. We all hafta be prepared, and with that power Goten has…heck! It would be easier to beat the bad guys!"_

_"Yeah mom!" Gohan exclaimed. "And if it is peaceful, then we'll just fight for fun! Daddy, Goten and I. Doesn't that sound cool?"_

_"'Sides, he doesn't need to skip studies if you want to." Goku added._

_"Well…" Chi-Chi started. She didn't know._

_"It would be better Chi." Goku continued, noticing his wife was starting to give in and taking the opportunity. "If we don't train him it can happen the same thing that happened when my brother came, remember? We weren't strong enough, and Gohan was not trained so he wasn't ready. Remember how that ended?"_

_That one really hit Chi-Chi hard. How she could forget? Goku died that day and Gohan was kidnaped, twice. It was horrible! _

_They had a point there. If she had let Goku train Gohan that would have never happened._

_"Fine." Chi-Chi admitted defeat. "You can train him."_

_"Alright!" Goku exclaimed. The full-blooded saiyan went where his little look-alike was and picked him up in his arms. "Yo, Goten! Wanna train with Daddy and Gohan?" he asked._

_Goten smiled widely. "YEA!" he exclaimed. "Wanna train! Wanna train! Wanna train!" he sang. Everyone laughed at the cheerfulness. Even the androids and Vegeta smiled. Chi-Chi smiled also, maybe training Goten wasn't that bad at all…he was Goku's son after all!_

.oO0Oo.

"And that's what happened." Gohan said finishing the story.

"Oh…wow…" was the only thing Videl was capable of saying.

"That's right." Gohan agreed like reading her mind.

.oO0Oo.

The announcer stood grinning in the middle of the ring. "Okay! Are you all ready for the quarter finals?!"

"YEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

"Okay then! Here we go!" the announcer yelled. "First, we have the winner of the 1st match, Krillin!"

Krillin walked out of the hall. He was grinning madly. 18 told him to ask him for money, but who said not to have some fun first?

"And here's our hero! The one and only! Mr. Satan!" the announcer said excitedly. _'Good thing I took some few acting lessons the past months! I knew it would come in handy!'_

Mr. Satan got out. Weirdly enough he didn't taunt Krillin or anything. This behavior was getting Videl a little worried.

Both fighters came into the ring.

The announcer smiled. "'KAY FOLKS LET THE FIRST MATCH OF THE QUARTER FINALS OF THE 25TH WORLD MARTIAL ARTS TOURNAMENT…"

"…"

"…."

"…."

"…"

"NOT THIS AGAIN!" the same random man from last time shouted.

"**BEGIN!**"

"'Kay! Now this is it! I'm gonna have the time of my life!" Krillin said. "Beware Mr. Satan! 'Cuz here I come!"

**_.-*What's happening in that ring with Krillin and Mr. Satan is way too…uh…well…not beautiful for our audience to see…well, read. So um…Well…What 'bout I tell ya a story? I have many! No? Um…well…Have any of you watched Battle of Gods? No? Me neither, but I will. Um…what food do you like? I like rice with sausages, or chicken, or hamburger. Or McDonald's food. Yeah! And um…what's your favorite animal? I like dogs (Luna: like me!), raccoons, pandas, etc… You're getting bored? Yeah, my talk here may be boring. Well…the scene's about to end so don't worry. Wanna know how to make a penguin on your computer? Easy. Just write this: ( " ) See? All together is (") or maybe the other way around like this ("). How's that? Well, the scene ended so…back to the story (Readers: Thanks goodness!) Hey! Don't complain! I thought you how to make a penguin ¬¬ Geesh…*-._**

Mr. Satan stood up. This baldie was stronger than he thought. He still couldn't understand how the audience was still cheering for him and believing he was just holding back. The Krillin guy was who was holding back!

"Yo! Hercule!" Krillin spoke up chuckling. "What 'bout a deal?"

"Deal?"

"Yup! I lose; you pay double the money of the final price!"

"WHAT?!" Mr. Satan shouted.

"Sorry. I didn't want to do that. I'm not Cell. Is my wife who wants that." Krillin explained. He disliked Mr. Satan but still, 18 wanted to make him poor or something!

"Your wife?"

"Yup. The gal you fought earlier? Number 18?"

Mr. Satan's eyes widened. "S-She's your w-wife?!"

Krillin nodded. "Yup."

Mr. Satan remembered the cold glare of that beautiful blonde woman with icy eyes.

"You have a deal!" Mr. Satan said quickly.

"Cool! Now kick me outta the ring!" Krillin said. "We hafta make it like if you truly won right?"

Hercule nodded. "Y-Yes."

"Well then." Krillin said. "What'cha waitin' for?" he asked.

Hercule gulped. He went over Krillin and punched him. Krillin seemed to have taken acting lessons along the announcer or something because he acted as it truly hurt. Then Mr. Satan kicked the ex-monk in the gut and Krillin jumped out of the ring, acting as if the kick hurt.

The announcer was a little bit dumbfounded. Why did Krillin lose? On purpose? He knew it was on purpose, but why. "FOLKS! KRILLIN'S OUTTA THE RING! MR. SATAN WINS!" _'Hey! It rimed! And thanks again acting lessons!' _

Mr. Satan nervously went back to the hall and so did Krillin.

"Krillin!" the announcer spoke up. "Why did you lose?"

"Oh that? We have a little plan to make Mr. Satan lower his ego a bit. We let him win making deals, whoever gets to the finals kick his ass, or at least teaches him that he's not the stronger around." The ex-bald explained.

"Hey! I like that idea! If you need help count on me!" the announcer said.

"Sure!" Krillin accepted and walked away.

_'Count with me guys.' _The announcer thought. _'You can count on me. I'll always help you when you need me. How can I not help the Z-Fighters, the true heroes behind the story?'_

* * *

**Sooooooo, there it is. Sorry for not writing the fight and bore you with my babbling, but I once again don't feel like writing the fights. Bear with me! **

**So how it is this chapter? You like it? You hate it? Please review and tell me! Pretty please :3**

**So well, Krillin lost on purpose to Mr. Satan. And you guys know what fight comes next? Dun, dun, dun!**

**….GOHAN V/S VIDEL!**

**Now this is gettin' good right? Well, 'til my next update, folks. See y'all later! :D**


	9. Lovebird vs lovebird…wait, what!

**Hello people! I'm back with this so awaited chapter! Sorry for keeping you all waiting. The truth that I was really nervous when writing this. I didn't want to screw this wonderful couple in any way. I hope I managed well, really do *crosses fingers***

**Disclaimer: Don't own! Neither DB nor DBZ nor DBGT. I do own Daisuke though. He was made in the only purpose to give Mr. Satan someone that helps him to see the world through other eyes. **

**"Speaking"**

**_'Thinking'_**

**_Flashbacks_**

**(Me!)**

**I hope, and I really hope, you enjoy this!**

* * *

The 25th World Martial Arts Tournaments continues. And know it is time for a battle everyone have been waiting for, Gohan v/s Videl!

"Sharpie! Videl's next and she's fighting Gohan!" Erasa told the blonde next to her.

"Uh-huh. And I'm sure Videl will win easily." Sharpner said. "After all she's Mr. Satan's daughter."

"But Gohan is also strong." Erasa frowned. "And he is also the son of an ex-world champion."

"And?" Sharpner asked. "I know Gohan's strong, stronger that I could ever imagine. I thought he was just a nerd who did nothin' but read books and he ends up bein' a fighter son of an ex-champ! It's hard for me, Erasa! 'Sides, he is not the son of the one who beat Cell so…"

"Well yeah, but still, that happened 7 years ago." Erasa reminded him. "I remember Gohan tellin' me that he likes to spar with his father. When I asked him who was stronger he laughed and stated his father could swipe the floor with him if he wanted to. Just imagine how strong Gohan's father is!"

"What does that hafta do with anythin'?"

"Gohan was trained by him remember? He told me that he was trained by his dad and his dad's friends." Erasa told him. "And I think Gohan's dad's friends are those guys Gohan and even Videl are hagin' with."

"But all of 'em did those tricks!" Sharpner argued. "That means Gohan's one of those tricksters! You saw it Erasa!"

"If they were tricksters, would Videl hang out with them?" she asked. Sharpner began to think frowning. "See? There must be a reason!"

"Since when you think so much?" Sharpner asked.

"What was that supposed to mean?!" Erasa asked threatening.

"Uh…nothing, nothing." Sharpner replied, moving away from her a bit.

.oO0Oo.

"Aw, look whose fightin' next!" Launch exclaimed. "Gohan an' Videl! Heh. Me an' mah other-self sure wanna see this."

"I know!" Chi-Chi said excitedly. "I hope this battle won't break their relationship, though."

"Soon-to-be relationship, Chi-Chi." Bulma corrected. "They aren't datin' yet. And besides, something tells me the others won't make it easy for 'em down there!" she chuckled as she imagined how the others are going to tease them both, especially Gohan.

"Yup!" Oolong agreed. "If I were there Gohan would not be in peace right now!"

"Is Gohan with Ms. Videl?" Marron asked.

"No." Chi-Chi answered. "But they will."

"How do you know Mrs. Chi-Chi?" the 3-years-old asked.

"Oh, I just know it." She answered. "I know my son."

.oO0Oo.

Meanwhile on the waiting hall there was a certain black-haired teenager with the head full of questions.

_'Damn! What can I do? If I fight for real I could hurt her…But if I don't she'll hate me! What can I do? What can I do? And to make things better dad and the others will tease me to no end, especially Krillin! Something tells me that even Piccolo, Android 18 and Vegeta will make part of the teasing!' _Gohan thought helplessly. He was sure a world of teasing was about to fall on him. But most importantly, what would he do? He didn't want his girl-FRIEND! He didn't want his 'friend' to-wait! Why 'friend' like it was a lie? She was just his friend for Kami's sake! Let's try again: He didn't want his **friend,** in bold to make everyone understand she's just a friend, to hate him for holding back, but he didn't want to hurt her. Oh, destiny, please tell us what have this teenager to have such a fate?

.oO0Oo.

Destiny smiled smugly. What have he done he asked? Well, he hasn't done anything. He just wanted to have some fun and why not having it torturing a teenage demi-saiyan now that there was a chance? Destiny got bored also! You think that a peaceful life for everyone is fun? Nope. Lives full of danger, love, friendship, deaths, blood are the entertaining ones. The ones he made the Z-Fighters to lead. And after making such a favor one of them asks 'what has he done'? Destiny shock it head or what it could be described as his head. I don't know! I may be the author but I have never met Destiny, mind you! Well anyways, this was getting good.

.oO0Oo.

"Hee hee hee…Hey Gohan…!" Krillin started with a tone of mischievous bane of Gohan's existence. "Looks your fightin' your princess…_Videl_…" he said teasingly.

"Krillin!" Gohan snapped, blushing. "She's not my princess!"

"Oh really?" #17 asked smirking. "Then what she is? Your queen?"

"NO!" Gohan denied blushing also.

"Huh? Big brother…why are you red?" Goten asked innocently.

Goku laughed. "Gohan…is that sunburn or are you blushin'?"

"Look at that. A saiyan blushing. Now that's a weird sight." Vegeta half-stated smirking. He also enjoyed teasing the teen, mind you.

"It sure is." Piccolo agreed smirking.

"This proves that even saiyans can blush sometimes." #18 pointed out half-amused.

_'See? I was damn right! Even Piccolo, Vegeta and 18 are teasin' me! Oh man!' _Gohan thought.

"Hehehe! Be glad Master Roshi is not 'ere kiddo!" Yamcha said jokingly. "If he was you would be hearing some few things you would not like to hear."

Gohan blushed even more if possible. He knew what those 'things' were. Two words: Getting. Laid.

.oO0Oo.

Meanwhile the poor demi-saiyan was being bothered by all his friends, another teenager was thinking.

"Hey." A voice spoke, driving Videl out of her thoughts.

"18?!" Videl asked shocked. "But you were with Gohan a second ago!"

"I was."

"W-What do you want?" The champ's daughter asked.

"Well, Gohan isn't the only one that is going to be teased you know?" the android spoke up.

Videl paled. "Wait, you won't-"

"Yes I will." 18 smirked. "So, what are you expect from this fight huh…?"

"Well, I, ehm…" Videl started, feeling a heat in her cheeks. "I don't know…"

"Who is gonna win?" 18 asked. "You or Gohan?"

"I don't know!" Videl admitted. "Gohan's more powerful than me, but I don't want him to hold back either!"

This got 18's interest. "Why?" she asked, the idea of teasing the teen forgotten.

"Well, cuz' I wanna feel that I'm worth it! I thought I was one of the strongest of the planet 'til you guys came along!"

"You are one of those." 18 reminded her.

"Yeah, but I'm not as powerful as you!"

"Girl, listen. Me and my brother are androids. Gohan, Goten, Goku, Trunks and Vegeta are saiyans. Piccolo's a namekian. Our heritages give us advantages."

"So?" Videl asked. "Krillin, Yamcha, Tien and Chiaotzu are all human and they can kick ass! They can swipe the floor with me without even trying!"

"They have been through the same or similar things the saiyans, Piccolo, me and my brother have been through. Of course they're strong. You have been through similar things now too, but only for the past few months."

"Yeah but still…" Videl said looking down.

"Listen girlie, you are worth it. You can wipe the floor with almost 90% of the people here. I you wanna know something? For me almost all the population of this planet besides the Z-Fighters are just a bunch weaklings. You're a Z-Fighter, and I do not consider you weak." 18 told her. "I don't want to admit this, but I have respect for you."

"You have…?" Videl asked shocked.

"Yes."

Videl smiled. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." 18 told her and smiled, something she rarely did.

.oO0Oo.

"Mr. Satan-sama!" Daisuke called as he opened the door.

"Daisuke?" Hercule asked drinking coke. "What d'ya want?"

"Me? Nothing Hercule-sama. I just wanted to inform you Videl-sama's fighting." Daisuke informed. "She's against Gohan-san, Goku-san's son."

Mr. Satan literally spit out all the coke he had in his mouth. "WHAT?! GOKU'S SON?!"

"U-Uh…yeah…" Daisuke said, looking like an idiot to Hercule after witnessing his awesome spit-take that could compare to Gohan's when Chi-Chi asked him when he was marrying Videl…

.oO0Oo.

_The Son Family and the newcomer Videl were sitting in the outside table eating calmly. Goku, Gohan and Goten were trying their very best not to eat too much and use the manners thay have always lacked. Of course, when Videl left the three of them will attack the fridge._

_"Hmm, delicious!" Videl exclaimed. "I really should give this recipe to my cook!"_

_"Your cook?" Chi-Chi asked. "You have a cook? Is your family in the restaurant business or something?" she asked unaware Videl was Mr. Satan's daughter. Actually, Goku was the only one besides Gohan who knew that. Gohan had told him that he was blackmailed and was forced to teach this stubborn girl to fly, much to Goku's amusement. _

_"Oh no. The family's cook." Videl responded._

_"Your family has a cook? You must be rich then! How many rooms do you have in your house? 10? 20?" Chi-Chi asked, going closer and closer to Videl. The saiyans continued eating._

_"Hmmm. That's a good question." Videl though a little bit. "I guess like…50?"_

_"50?!" Chi-Chi exclaimed. "That's like a small village!"_

_Videl continued eating. "This is very good!"_

_"And you're planning to marry this girl?!" Chi-Chi asked Gohan excitedly. Goku almost chocked with the food when hearing his wife's question._

_Gohan spit out all, and I mean **all **the rice he was eating directly to Goten's face._

_"Hey!" Goten whined, but then smiled cheerfully. "Then…does this mean Videl's gonna be my new sister?!"_

_Gohan backed away. "I HAVE NO IDEA OF WHAT YOU GUYS ARE TALKING ABOUT!" He exclaimed moving his arms, legs and tail stupidly like trying to show his point. By now Goku was rolling on the floor laughing his ass off with his hands on his sides. Goten looked confused and Chi-Chi glared at her husband like saying 'it's not 'funny!'. _

_Videl looked from Goten to Goku then to Chi-Chi and then to Gohan. Up to know she only knew one thing…_

_…this family is definitely **NOT **normal._

.oO0Oo.

"I-I…" Mr. Satan was out of words. His precious daughter was going to fight one of those golden fighters! But should he worry? After all, she's been hanging with them all day.

Daisuke noticed Mr. Satan's worries. "Don't worry Mr. Satan-sama, Videl-sama is good friends with Gohan-san."

"They are?"

"Yup!" Daisuke nodded. "Actually, Goku-san and the others are teasing Gohan-san because he's fighting Videl-sama. And I saw Videl-sama talk with Number 18-san."

"Videl was talkin' with N-N-Number 18?!" Mr. Satan asked nervously. That woman with blonde hair and icy eyes really scared the shit out of him.

"Uh-huh. They seem to get along pretty well to me." Daisuke cocked his head a little. "Why?"

"Uh, nothin'! Nothin'! Really!" Mr. Satan said nervously. Daisuke may have earned his trust to some extent, but he didn't want to look like a coward. Before him and before nobody!

"If you say so…" Daisuke shrugged it off. "Are you going to see the match, Hercule-sama?"

"I…" Hercule stammered, he didn't know.

"Don't get nervous because Goku-san and the others are there." Daisuke told him. "They may be strong and some of them may even look mean, but they all mean good. Besides, Videl-sama's your daughter. They can't prevent you from taking care of her."

"…You're right." Mr. Satan smiled. "You are right."

.oO0Oo.

The announcer walked up to the ring. "HEY! HEY! HEY! HOW WE'RE DOIN'?!" he asked. "ARE Y'ALL READY FOR THE NEXT MATCH FOLKS?!

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" (It's Gohan v/s Videl announcer-san! Of course we're all more than ready!)

"WELL GOOD 'CUZ THIS **IS **A MATCH TO BE EXPECTANT FOR!" the announcer exclaimed. (Good announcer-san, you understand us, you understand us.) "FOLKS! THIS IS LIKE A FORMER CHAMPION V/S A FORMER CHAMPION MATCH! THE DIFERENCE IS THAT INSTEAD OF THE FORMER CHAMPS THE ONES WHO ARE FIGHTIN' AND LEAVIN' IT ALL IN THE RING ARE NOTHING MORE AND NOTHING LESS THAN THE TWO LAST FORMER CHAMPS' SONS!"

Right now the audience was cheering loudly. Now that is exciting. The former champ's daughter v/s the former champ's son!

.oO0Oo.

Gohan stood beside Videl waiting for the announcer to ask them out. He still was having one hell of a problem. Hold back? Or better not? He looked at the human beside him. Hard to believe she was Mr. Satan's daughter…she was so beauti-NO! Don't think like that Gohan! Bad saiyan! Well anyways, it was really hard to believe how they became a coup-FRIENDS! Their just friends! Damn Gohan, stop thinking like that! Well, it was hard to believe they were friends. At first she along Erasa and Sharpner let him hang with them and they became good friends, but she still suspected he was hiding something. When they grew closer together and started developing the feelings they had for ea-NO! Damn brain! Stop thinking like that! Well, whatever. When they grew closer together and did NOT start to develop the feelings they already had for each other but as much they hate to admit it still grew-ARGH! DAMN IT! Well when that happened was after she discovered his double identity.

_'Well that wasn't that hard to think' _Gohan thought after his mental struggle.

That's right, Gohan.

Well, returning to the story, that happened when Videl discovered Gohan's double identity…

.oO0Oo.

_Videl and Gohan stood in the school's hallway. Videl smirking victoriously and Gohan looking defeated. His identity as the Gold Fighter (or Great Saiyaman. You choose. Listen, I don't really like the Great Saiyaman so much. He's comical but it makes Gohan look like a total goof. Besides, the Gold Fighter is more badass (**Vegeta:** Not as much as I am. **Goku:** Yeah, with your 'badman' pink shirt! **Vegeta: **KAKAROT!). Still you choose if you want her discovering who's Great Saiyaman or who's the Gold Fighter. Both of them are Gohan so…it doesn't really matter.) _

_"Listen Gohan. If you don't want me to tell your secret fine. But you'll have to do something for me!" Videl told him with authority._

_"Yeah? What?" Gohan asked sighting. He just wanted to make Videl sure she'll keep her mouth shut._

_"Participate in the World Martial Arts Tournament that is some few months away."_

_"Wha? Only that?" Gohan asked in disbelief, but then laughed. "Good! Don't worry! I will! I was goin' to enter anyways!"_

_"You were?"_

_Gohan nodded. "Yeah. Along my dad, my brother and some family friends."_

_"Really…" Videl said getting a bit suspicious again. Who may be those 'family friends'?_

_"Yup!"_

_"Cool." Videl stated. Who cared who they were? She'll learn soon enough, actually, she'll become friends with them soon enough, but shhh! She doesn't know yet. "Finally I'll get a worthy challenge. I was worried the only challenge would be dad, but it seems not!" she exclaimed. "Just imagine Gohan! The former champ's daughter v/s the former champ's son! __How does that sounds?!" she asked excitedly._

_Gohan frowned thoughtfully. "Well…" he said. He pictured the arena, the announcer telling who will fight who and the audience cheering while he and Videl walked to the ring. __He grinned. "It sounds awesome!"_

_"Yeah!" she exclaimed. "It's gonna be one hell of a match! But hey…" she spoke suddenly turning serious._

_"H-Huh?" Gohan asked. What now?_

_"I want it to be a fair match, and it won't."_

_"It won't?"_

_Videl shock her head. "No. It won't 'cuz you know how to fly and I don't!" she exclaimed. "So, I want you to teach me how to fly!"_

_"Uh…well…" Gohan stammered._

_"If you don't your secret will be public knowledge." She stated. "Besides, how bad can it be? I mean, I can learn can I?"_

_"Sure…It's a toddler game…." Gohan said._

_"Awesome! Then it's settled! I'm going on Saturday to your home." Videl told him._

_"Uh, sure, no prob." Gohan agreed reluctantly. _

_"Cool." Videl said and saw his face. "Hey, lighten up! It's gonna be a blast! C'mon! I'm not that bad am I?" she asked. Gohan was about to answer but she cut him off. "No time! We've been talking about the tournament and flying lessons so much that we forgot class!"_

_Gohan's eyes widened. "Your right! Damn!"_

_"Let's move it!" Videl exclaimed and rushed to the classroom with Gohan by her side._

.oO0Oo.

The announcer grinned widely. "'KAY! LET'S GET THIS STARTED! YEAAAH! COULD THE FIGHTERS SON GOHAN, SON OF SON GOKU WINNER OF THE 23RD WOLRD MARTIAL ARTS TOURNAMENT, AND VIDEL SATAN, DAUGHTER OF HERCULE SATAN WINNER OF THE 24TH WORLD MARTIAL ARTS TOURNAMENT, COME TO THIS RING, PLEEAASE?!"

.oO0Oo.

"'Kay…Here we go!" Gohan said rather nervously.

"Son!" Goku called. "Good luck! And control your instincts out there! Ya don't wanna hear the grandbaby talk from your mother again, do ya?" he said teasingly.

"DAD!" Gohan shouted at his sire blushing. Goku only laughed. Some other Z-Fighters also laughed at the blushing teen.

Videl let out a little giggle.

"VIDEL!"

Everyone turned to the direction the voice called. There stood Mr. Satan with Daisuke by his side.

"Dad?" Videl asked, not really believing her father was truly there.

"Good luck, Videl! I know you can do it!" Hercule cheered.

"T-Thanks dad!" Videl thanked. Her mind still couldn't process well the fact her father came to cheer for her. She had thought he would just stay on his room stating he knew she would win. Hard to believe. Gohan was a thousand times stronger than her.

Gohan and Videl both started to walk to the ring.

.oO0Oo.

"Sharpie! Here they come!" Erasa exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Sharpner smirked.

"Let's cheer for 'em!" Erasa exclaimed. "**Both.**" She said later, so that Sharpner cheered for Gohan too.

"I know. I was goin' to cheer for 'em both anyways y'know?" Sharpner told her.

"Really?"

"Yep. Nerd-boy's my friend also y'know?" Sharpner stated. _'Even though I don't understand really what Videl sees in him.' _He thought frowning.

"Well, what're we waitin' for?!" Erasa asked. "Let's cheer!"

Both teens started cheering at their comrades/classmates/friends loudly in hopes they would hear. Actually Gohan will.

.oO0Oo.

"Here they come!" Bulma exclaimed.

"Yes! Gohan and Videl!" Chi-Chi exclaimed like daydreaming.

"What are we waitin' fo', huh?!" Launch asked. "Let's cheer fo' mah two lovebirds down there!"

"Yeah! Cheer! Cheer!" Marron sang.

They all started to cheer.

.oO0Oo.

The lovebirds-I mean, Gohan and Videl arrived to the ring. The announcer smiled.

"OKAY FOLKS! LET THE 2ND MATCH OF THE QUARTER FINALS OF THE 25TH WORLD MARTIAL ARTS TOURNAMENT…-!"

"HURRY IT UP WILL YA! THIS IS GOHAN AND VIDEL FIGHTING FOR GOODNESS' SAKES! AND I THINK I JUST BROKE THE FOURTH WALL!" the same random man from the previous chapters yelled.

**"BEGIN!" **the announcer yelled getting out of the ring.

Gohan and Videl put themselves in their respective fighting positions.

_'Oh, man. What the heck I'm gonna do now?!' _Gohan thought. _'Damn Gohan! Think! Ya wanna hurt her? No! But ya want her to hate ya? No! Darn! This is not helping any! This sucks, sucks, sucks and sucks! What am I gonna do?!'_

"You won't make the first move?" Videl asked. "Well, I will!" she exclaimed and lunged herself forwards with her Ki.

Gohan's eyes widened a little and he dodged Videl's attack. _'Forget everything! Just hold back Son Gohan! 'Cuz if ya don't and ya end up hurtin' her, I'm gonna offer myself as Vegeta's personal punching bag for a day, or maybe for an entire week! Or a month!'_

Videl tried again to punch him. She threw several punches at him. When training with him and the others Z-Fighters her speed grew considerably, at least for a human. Gohan blocked absolutely every punch and jumped away from her to the other side of the ring.

Videl run after him and tried to kick him. He simply dodged. This continued some time. Videl trying to hit Gohan and Gohan running around avoiding every move. What they didn't know is that their battle resembled someone else battle.

.oO0Oo.

Goku and Chi-Chi looked at the battle with pride and even a little bit nostalgically. This battle resembled the one they had on the 23rd tournament. Chi-Chi trying to hit Goku and Goku running around avoiding every single move she did. But this time the protagonists weren't them but Videl and Gohan. The next generation…

.oO0Oo.

"Gohan!" Videl roared. "Stop! Holding! Back!" she yelled as she tried to hit him. "Fight back!"

"Why?!" he asked. "I'll hurt you!"

"Why does that even matter?!" she asked him as she tried to punch him. He flew to the sky and she followed him. By this time most of the crowd was eyes-wide and Mr. Satan couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"You won't understand!" he yelled back and flew out of the way of her upcoming fist.

"Why not?!" she roared.

"You're a normal human! I'm half-saiyan! I may hurt you!" he told her as he still dodged her.

"So?!" she asked as she tried to hit him. "Krillin, Yamcha, Tien and Chiaotzu are all normal humans! When fighting them you hold back?"

"Of course!"

"But at least you hit 'em! Not dodge 'em! C'mon!" she yelled trying to kick him. "Do the same with me!"

"I can't!" Gohan admitted.

"Why not?!"

"Cuz' I…C-Cuz' I-I…" Gohan stammered. He wasn't sure about his feelings. Up to now the only thing he has done is try to lie to himself and tell himself he felt nothing for her.

"Well?!" Videl asked as she tried to kick him. "You what?!"

"I-I-I…" Gohan stammered, but then gained air. "T-the reason is…that I…" He got in front of Videl, she looked at him awkwardly. "I'm sorry for this Vi…" he said and gained a fighting position in the air. "But the reason that I can't hurt you is that I-I-I…" he exhaled and threw a Kiai at her. **"I LIKE YOU!" **He admitted.

"Wha?!" Was all Videl had time to say until a strong wind force came against her and pushed her out of bounds.

"VIDEL'S OUT OF THE RING! THAT MAKES GOHAN THE WINNER!" the announcer announced and the some people in the audience started cheering, while others tried to face the fact the daughter of their hero lost.

"Vi!" Gohan exclaimed and flew at full speed to where she lied. "Vi! You okay?!" he asked in a hurry.

"Y…Yeah…" she said slowly getting up. "Gohan…" she giggled. "I…I like you too…" she admitted.

"Wha…? You do…?" Gohan asked shocked.

Videl nodded, smiling. "That's right." A small blush appeared in her cheeks. "But…DID YOU TRULY NEEDED TO THROW A KIAI AT ME TO CONFESS THAT?!" she asked loudly and Gohan laughed nervously.

"You wanted me not to hold back right?" he asked.

"So? You still held back buster!" Videl scowled but then smiled. "Damn…I can't seem to be angry at you…"

"Heehee…" Gohan scratched the back of his head. "Guess that's sure is a good thing huh?"

"Yeah, for you." Videl stated.

"Let's go?" Gohan asked.

"Yeah." Videl agreed, and they both walked to the waiting hall, but this time they walked hand-to-hand.

* * *

**Sooooo there it is! Tell me how I managed, please, please, pretty please?! **

**Also, sorry for making the fight soo short, but I'm still new in this of describing fights, I hope I'm getting better though.**

**"Why didn't they kiss?!" some people might be asking. Well, y'see, I would want 'em to kiss too, really! But I doubt either of 'em will feel comfortable of kissing in front the whole arena, so, they didn't. Too bad huh?**

**So, seems the 'lovebirds' are finally a couple! YAY! Please, I repeat, review and tell me what you think about this chapter, but please do not be rude…I did my best. **

**Well, 'til my next update. Thanks to all the people that have or will review this or my other stories, especially "Getting Together For A Promise". See y'all! BYE!**


	10. A little clown vs a giant green man!

**Yo! People, here's Marorin5!**

**Sorry for taking so long! You must be wonderin' why lil' ol' me hasn't updated a thing, eh? Well, I've made different things –besides sleeping and eating and being happy about having free days, of course-. I wrote a new story called "The One The Virus Took Away". It's a One-Shot about Mirai Goku dying and the thoughts of the Mirai Z-Fighters. Please check it!**

**But anyways, besides writing that story I updated my profile. And that involves this story. Why? Well, 'cuz I finally made up my damn mind! **

**You see, have you guys ever read my other story "Getting Together For A Promise"? If you have, awesome! If you haven't, please go check it, pretty please? Well, the thing is that story occurs in an A/U. And I've decided to make this story and some others to take place on that A/U. But like hell I wanna explain it over and over again in each story. So, I've written it in my profile. Actually I've put the names of my stories on where it takes place. For example, this story:**

_"After some time the 25th world martial arts tournament comes and the Z-Fighters decides is time to teach Hercule Satan that he's not the strongest around so that he lowers his ego a little bit.** [What happens here is the plot-line of "Who Will Fight Who?"]**"_

**See? Same goes for "Those Predators People Calls The Press" and "Getting Together For A Promise":**

_"…But noticing the saiyan wanted to see how his friends came back to life he decided to give Goku a week to be with them.** [My one-shot "Those Predators People Calls The Press" occurs here]** Goku did as told and after one week he came to the lookout to train. At the 23rd tournament Goku defeated Piccolo and he and his friends went to the Ox-Kingdom with Chi-Chi, Goku's fiancée. **[What happens there is the plot-line of "Getting Together For A Promise"]**They got married and with the help of the Ox-King they started ruling the Ox-Kingdom."_

**Why am I telling you all this? Well, 'cuz I'll be mentioning things that did not happen in Cannon but in this A/U. For example, I'll mention Tarble and Gure. **

**"But the Z-Fighters haven't met them yet!" some might say.**

**In this A/U, they have. So please check out my profile and read the A/U. It's like a little chapter of a story. A 'little' chapter. Just... some 2513 words...Yeah. Of course, if you don't want to, you don't have to. **

**Sorry for not telling you guys earlier, but this just came to my mind recently. I'm not perfect! Also, if you had read before this 'changes', you'll notice that some details don't go according to the A/U this story's been placed. For example; in the flashback were Goten does the Kame-Kame-Ha Goku says that Raditz killed him, in this A/U that never happened, Raditz living happily on Planet Vegeta with his parents (yep, they were wished back in this A/U). Well, that's because I wrote that before I decided this. So…Try and ignore 'em. Those little details won't affect the plot-line of this story in any way!**

**Also I'm planning a prequel to this story that is called "Who Will Fight Who; Junior Version". I hope you enjoy that one too, when I publish it.**

**And!**

**"What?! More?!" some might ask.**

**Yes! More, pathetic mortals! MORE! MUAHAHAHAHA! Uh…eh… that never happened, 'kay? Well, whatever. The thing is that I started writing One-Shots of the Son Family. The fanfic's called "A Family Made By A Promise" and it's also part of "Getting Together For A Promise" A/U. Please check that one also!**

**Wow. Talk about long A/N. By far the longest I'll say! Hee hee. Hope you didn't get bored reading all this! *smiles sheepishly***

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z or Dragon Ball GT. Just the plot-line of my A/U but that's nothing compared to owning DB, DBZ and DBGT…**

**"Talking"**

**_'Thinking'_**

**_Flashback_**

**I hope you enjoy reading this chapter!**

* * *

The 25th world martial arts tournament continues!

Last time Gohan fought Videl for the second match of the quarter finals. He finally revealed his feelings for her and it was also the other way around.

Of course, knowing the lovely group of the Earth Special Forces that called themselves the Z-Fighters the two teenagers were not going to be left living in peace for a loooooooooooooooooooooong time.

The exact moment the newest couple in the Z-Fighter's history book –a book made by the Z-Fighters themselves that told the story as it really occurred and not as the official earthlings history books told. Besides, normal history books never knew the 'Mysterious Boy' that defeated King Piccolo and they never even mention the tyrant Frieza or Dr. Gero, who even though was the one who created Cell he never got the credit of his 'brilliant' creation- put a foot on the main hall they were 'attacked' and questioned by our favorites warriors about their relationship and what they expected and to be beware about Chi-Chi's grandbaby talk etc., etc.

Something Videl couldn't understand at all was: why the hell hasn't her father opposed against her new relationship? I mean, he never let her have a boyfriend unless he was 'stronger than him'. Of course, Gohan was stronger than Hercule but he didn't know that…did he?

"See? You're worth it. You're a Saiyan's girlfriend now and that's pretty amazing. For an earthling, that is." a voice spoke up. A voice that was definitely female's.

"18!" Videl exclaimed smiling at the blonde haired android. "How come that's pretty amazing? Chi-Chi and Bulma are married to Saiyans."

"Yes. But…two from millions of Saiyans."

"But Vegeta's brother has a mate that is neither a Saiyan nor an Earthling, right?"

"Tarble? Oh yes. That's Gure." 18 told her. "She's an 'Tech-Tech alien'. Or something like that." (It's true! I read that!)

"Oh?" Videl asked. "Now that I think of it, none of Planet Vegeta's princes live there. I mean, Tarble lives on Gure's planet and Vegeta here on Earth."

18 snickered. "Good one, I haven't thought about it."

Videl smiled. "Well I did."

"You sure did, girlie."

They fell silent. 18 noticed Videl was worried about something. "Is something the matter?"

"Uh, well…it's dad." Videl told her. "I was afraid he'll come and say that 'My Videl can't have a boyfriend unless he's stronger than me'" Videl said imitating her father's voice. 18 laughed a bit. "But he didn't!"

"Maybe Satan finally realized that you're a grown up girl and you can date whoever you want to."

"I'm not sure…"

"Why don't you ask him later? He's your father after all." 18 suggested.

"Yeah, that's what I'll do." Videl agreed. "Thanks 18."

"No problem girlie." the android told her smirking.

.oO0Oo.

"A boyfriend!" Mr. Satan exclaimed throwing his arms up in the air while walking around the room. Daisuke was in the door looking at the champ. "She now has a boyfriend! My lil' sweet pea!"

"Well, Mr. Satan-sama, Videl-sama has grown up." Daisuke told him.

"Yes, I know, but still!" Hercule exclaimed. "And I told her not to date anyone until he's stronger than me! And what she does? Dates some boy!"

"Well. That boy is Goku-san's son. Gohan-san's pretty strong, Hercule-sama, I'm sure." Daisuke told him. "He must be strong. He's the son of the previous champ. Even though I doubt he'll win against you, he still might have a chance."

_'He might, no. He does, yes.' _Mr. Satan thought.

"But," Daisuke continued, "Videl-sama does have the right to date whoever she wants to. She's not a little girl any longer."

"She's **my** little girl!" Mr. Satan exclaimed.

"Mr. Satan-sama," the monk said. How could he explain that Videl could have a girlfriend? Something came to his mind. "Did…did you see Goku-san make a fuss because of Gohan-san dating Videl-sama?"

"What?"

"Did you see Goku-san make a fuss because of Gohan-san dating Videl-sama?" Daisuke repeated his question.

"…" Hercule looked down. "…No."

"That's right. No." Daisuke agreed. "He was laughing teasing Gohan-san along Krillin-san and the others. Goku-san knows his boy grew up and is now a young man that can date the girl he likes."

"Yeah, but still…" Mr. Satan said. "I mean, that Goku fella isn't the most normal people around, right? He has a monkey tail and uses those…_tricks_," he said with a frown.

"So what if he has a tail? That makes him unique. And the tricks, how do you know what Goku-san and the others do are tricks?"

"…" Hercule didn't know what to answer. "Well, no one can shoot light beams from their hands and fly. There must be special effects 'round 'ere!"

"I'm 100% sure there is no special effect here." Daisuke told him. Mr. Satan crossed his arms. "You don't like Goku-san at all, do you Mr. Satan-sama?"

"Me? Like him? Why? Why like a weakling?"

"He's no weakling. But of course, you call him weak and a trickster. No doubt he dislikes you as well."

"He does?"

Daisuke nodded. "He doesn't hate you or anything, but he doesn't like you. Same goes for his friends."

"Really? How'd you know?"

"Well, you see, shortly after you drew lots I overheard a conversation he, Gohan-san, Videl-sama and the others were having. They were talking about you…"

.oO0Oo.

_Daisuke was walking on the tournament hall. He was going to Mr. Satan's room to see if the champ needed something. He was chosen as the one in charge of taking care and informing Hercule of everything. Of course, the monk eagerly accepted. _

_"Yeah! 18! You're gonna fight Mr. Satan!" he heard a voice exclaim. Curious he got nearer and saw Krillin, 18, Videl and the others._

_"That's right, sis." 17 said. "Now ya can show Satan who is boss."_

_18 turned to Videl. "You don't mind, do you girlie?"_

_"Well," Videl started, "as long you guys don't kill my dad or hurt him so badly is fine with me. I mean. Serves him right. How dare he steal you guys' credits and call you all weaklings and tricksters? I know he's my father and I love him and all, but that was just low."_

_"Yeah." Gohan agreed._

_"I dunno you guys, but I kinda dislike Satan." Goku agreed. "I mean. I don't hate 'im or anythin'. But why the hell did he have to do that? Sure, he helped us drawin' away the press attention, but still! And why does he have to calls us tricksters? We aren't tricksters! Usin' Ki was an art on Martial Arts before Satan said it wasn't. No offence Videl."_

_"None taken." _

_"You're not the only one who dislikes that man." Piccolo told him. "I do."_

_"Me too!" Yamcha agreed._

_"Yeah!" the others Z-Fighters agreed also._

_'They dislike Hercule-sama?' Daisuke thought, 'And what do they mean with 'stealing their credit'? Well, it's not my business so… I better check on Mr. Satan-sama now.' the monk thought and walked to the champ's room._

.oO0Oo.

"Stole…their…credit?" Mr. Satan asked slowly emphasizing every single word.

Daisuke nodded.

"And…he said that…usin' 'Ki', whatever that is, was…an art on…Martial Arts?"

Daisuke nodded.

"And…Videl was with them?"

Daisuke nodded.

"Oh…" Hercule managed to say. "D…Daisuke, can ya leave me alone? The champ 'ere gotta think 'bout a few things."

"Um, sure, Hercule-sama." Daisuke bowed a bit and when out of the room.

_'Okay, let's think. They said I "stole their credit". When have I stolen **their** credit? I only stole the credit of those Golden Warriors. But if what I suspect is true, then **they** are those Golden Warriors! And t-they don't like me 'cuz I stole their credit? B-But they never ever came to ask for it! Why come **now** to get it back?! And why is **Videl**, my little girl Videl doin' with 'em?! If she's hangin' 'round with 'em she must know…but if she does…if she truly does…Then…Why haven't she yelled at me and demanded me why did I do that? And to makes matters worst she's dating the monkey-tailed freak's son! Oh man, I can't even think straight now!' _Hercule Satan thought helplessly.

.oO0Oo.

The announcer walked grinning to the ring. "YO! YO! YO! WHAT'S UP PEOPLE?! ENJOYIN' YORSELVES?!" he asked. The audience started cheering loudly. "GOOD 'CUZ NOW IT'S TIME FOR THE NEXT EXCITING MATCH! THIS TIME IS MA JUNIA V/S CHIAOTZU!" the announcer exclaimed and the audience starting cheering.

.oO0Oo.

"Chiaotzu," Tien started when he heard the announcer, "You're against Piccolo."

"W-What?" Chiaotzu asked. "I-I'm against P-Piccolo?!" he gulped and looked at the tall Namek. _'Uh-Oh. I've been so distracted by the matches and Gohan and Videl getting together I completely forgot! How am I gonna win this?! There's no way I will!'_

"Um, Piccolo?" Chiaotzu started. "D-Don't kill me, 'k-kay?"

Piccolo smirked. "Why would I want to kill you? Don't worry. I'll go easy on you."

Chiaotzu sighted in relief.

.oO0Oo.

"Against Piccolo?!" Launch asked. "Ya hafta be kiddin' me! That Namek better be careful 'round poor Chiaotzu or I'll make 'im pay!" she exclaimed.

"I'm sure Piccolo's gonna go easy on 'im. Don'tcha worry, Launch." Bulma assured.

"Poor Chiaotzu, I'm sure glad I'm not 'im!" Oolong exclaimed.

"It doesn't matter who you are, Oolong, you'd still have no chance against Piccolo! Not with that coward personality of yours!" Puar told him.

"Gee…Thanks Puar…" Oolong said sarcastically.

"No problem!" the cat exclaimed. Everyone laughed.

.oO0Oo.

"OKAY PEOPLE! NOW IT'S TIME FOR THE 3RD MATCH OF THE QUARTER FINALS! CAN THE FIGHTERS MA JUNIA AND CHIAOTZU COME TO THIS HONORABLE RING PLEEEAAASE!" the announcer asked/exclaimed.

.oO0Oo.

"O-Okay…here we go!" Chiaotzu said to himself.

"Good luck my friend!" Tien said.

Chiaotzu smiled, "Thanks!"

"It's time, Chiaotzu." Piccolo told him. Chiaotzu nodded a bit nervously and walked along the Namek.

.oO0Oo.

"WOW, WOW, WOW, PEOPLE! HERE THEY COME!" the announcer exclaimed grinning. "WOW! LOOK THE HEIGHT DIFFERENCE! IT'S IMPRESSIVE, ISN'T IT? IT'S LIKE A LITTLE CLOWN V/S A GIANT GREEN MAN!" he exclaimed humorously.

.oO0Oo.

"Gee, thanks." Chiaotzu muttered. "I'm not a clown!"

"So what if I'm green? This announcer's lucky that he's on my good side." Piccolo commented with a grimace.

Both fighters got into the ring.

.oO0Oo.

"GO! GO CHIAOTZU! YA CAN DO IT! SHOW 'IM WHAT YA'RE TRULY MADE OF!" Launch cheered.

.oO0Oo.

The announcer grinned. "LET THE THIRD MATCH OF THE QUARTER FINALS OF THE 25TH WORLD MARTIAL ARTS TOURNAMENT…!"

"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!" the typical random man that I can't think of a name to call him shouted.

"…**BEGIN**!" the announcer told them.

_'Well, here goes nothing!' _Chiaotzu thought and launched himself against Piccolo.

Chiaotzu tried to punch, kick, head-butt, etc. the Namekian with no luck. Not even his telekinesis helped against Piccolo.

Piccolo did try to hit Chiaotzu but of course with not his full potential. Chiaotzu managed to dodge.

"Well done Chiaotzu. Dodging is important!" Piccolo told him and glared at the Son's eldest that was standing along his new girlfriend and the other Z-Fighters watching the match.

.oO0Oo.

Gohan saw the glare Piccolo sent him and heard what he said. "Aw, c'mon, Piccolo! Back then I was only 5! And I didn't exactly knew a lot of Martial Arts unless a few basic things dad thought me!" he said.

"What?" Videl asked. "Who are you talkin' to?"

"Uh, nothin'! Don't worry 'bout it! I was just talkin' to Piccolo."

"Oh…"

.oO0Oo.

The match mostly continued like that. For the audience surprising and shocking. For the announcer awesome and exciting. For the Z-Fighters who were watching normal. To Piccolo a warm up and to Chiaotzu a frustrating situation. I mean, he knew that Piccolo was stronger than him. But he could at least hit him once, couldn't he?

That question was answered when Chiaotzu managed to plant a punch on Piccolo's face while being in the middle of the air. The Namek's reaction was to punch the little man to the ring.

"Ugh…Damn…" Chaiotzu muttered. "There's no way I'll win this. Doesn't matter how hard I try. And I know it," he looked at the floor smiling. "I give up," he declared.

"HEARD THAT FOLKS? CHIAOTZU HAS DECIDED TO RETREAT SO THAT MAKES PICCOLO THE WINNER!" the announcer exclaimed.

The audience started cheering. Some cheered for Piccolo because he won. Some others cheered for Chiaotzu that was honorable enough to accept he wasn't strong enough and accepted defeat. The Z-Fighters started clapping to both of their friends. Chiaotzu clapped Piccolo while smiling widely. Piccolo also clapped Chiaotzu…

'Cause that was one honorable movement.

* * *

**There it is! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! And I apologize about the A/U 'incident'. I mean it. **

**Please review and tell me what you think. And please read my A/U and check my other stories. If you want to, of course.**

**Next chapter comes one nostalgic battle, Son Goku v/s Tien Shinhan!**

**'Til my next update! Have a nice day/night people! ;)**


	11. Announcer's Tales & Déjà Vu!

**HEY, FOLKS! MARORIN5'S HERE! I'M BACK AFTER...uh...about a...month... AAAAAAAARRRGGGGGG! SHAME ON ME! SHAME ON ME! HOW DID I TAKE SO LONG TO UPDATE?! Well, I'll blame School for that one! With the test and all... But, good news! :) I'm on winter (yes, here in my country is winter) vacation. So, I'll try to make it up to you guys and continue this story! I've been calculating how much is left of this story and I'll say...about two or three chapters... TWO OR THREE CHAPTERS! This story -which is my first one- is gonna end soon! **

**But, "Who Will Fight Who?" fun is not endin', 'cause, just as I said before, I'm plannin' the prequel of when they first arrive to the Tournament, the preliminaries and the Junior Division, called "Who Will Fight Who: Junior Version." **

**I guess some people are still mad 'cause I took way too long. Well, for the readers that also read "Getting Together For A Promise" I've updated it with chapter 12. And I've published a new story called "Picking up the Pieces". I'd like that you go check on it, please :) And if you're still mad...well uh...I'll give you cookies?**

**Disclaimer: ... ... ... ... ... ...You wish... ... ... ... ... ... ****I don't own! *Cries***

**"Talking"**

**_'Thinking'_**

**Well! You've waited so long! Go read! Go read! Goreadreadread!**

* * *

_"Folks! Welcome to the final round!" the announcer said grinning. "Today we have a very expected battle! Once again the Turtle and Crane Schools clash against one another, but this time on the finals!" he exclaimed. The audience started to cheer loudly. The announcer's grin widened. "First, Tien Shinhan!" he exclaimed._

_Tien walked to the ring. "Tien Shinhan here is one though fighter! He, along Chiaotzu, is a member of the Crane School led by Master Shen!" the announcer said and the audience started cheering._

_"But," the announcer said. "That's not all! Let's greet our second fighter, Son Goku!" he called._

_"Go show 'im, Goku!" Krillin cheered to his best friend. "You can't lose! For Yamcha an' for Master Roshi and the Turtle School's honor!" _

_Goku nodded, "For Yamcha, Master Roshi an' the Turtle School's honor!" he repeated smiling and walked to the ring. The moment the young Saiyan stepped into the ring everyone -especially his friends, and discounting Master Shen and Chiaotzu- started to cheer loudly. I mean, who would not cheer for the boy who was runner-up the last tournament, and got to the finals once again? _

_"This boy here is a really special fella, and I'm not sayin' it because of the tail!" the announcer said grinning. "He's one of Master Roshi's three pupils, member of the Turtle School. The youngest to be exact. This boy got some amazing ability and was able to claim second place in the last tournament, as well as do the legendary Kamehameha wave!" the announcer exclaimed. "Who will be victorious? We'll see now, folks! The time has arrived!"_

_Tien walked to one side of the ring, Goku to another. The announcer's grin widened even more. The typical drums started playing. "Okay folks! Let the final match of the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament…" he gave a pause, as always. "…BEGIN!" _

_The two fighters launched against each other._

The announcer smiled at himself. He remembered that way too well. That was one crazy battle! The ring ended up being gone, but just the ring. When Goku fought Junior it wasn't only the ring that blew up, but the entire place as well. He chuckled. The announcer was, besides Goku's friends, the only one who witnessed the match. After that he should be scared of Piccolo shitless. But, after seeing the Cell Games, and seeing Piccolo with the Z-Fighters hanging and treating them as friends, allies gave the announcer a hint Piccolo was not evil anymore, and that he was one of them now. When seeing Goku, Krillin, Yamcha, Tien and Chiaotzu walk with Piccolo and their other friends told him everything.

Man, was the battle coming next nostalgic. In both, the 22nd and 23rd Tournaments they fought. In the 24th they didn't appear, though the announcer knew they didn't go because they were fighting bad guys or such. He knew they did that.

Why? Because he'd witnessed it. The announcer had guessed after the death of King Piccolo that the bald man that tried to fight was Tien Shinhan himself and that the 'Mysterious Boy' was no one else but Son Goku himself. Of course, he didn't ask at the 23rd Tournament. He knew that if they didn't claim they were the ones who beat the demon they didn't want to be the center of attention. But, when Goku fought Piccolo Jr. he ended up being part of the gang. It almost felt as he was a Z-Fighter himself! The Z-Fighters ended up sharing all their adventures with him after the tournament. It was really prideful to the announcer that he was actually 'friends' in a way with the Earth's protectors. When those mysterious fighters appeared at the Cell Games, the announcer knew it was them. Krillin, Yamcha, Tien and Piccolo were there. There was a teenager that oddly resembled Trunks. There was that guy…Vegeta, right? There were Goku and the 'Delivery Boy' the announcer guessed that it had to be Gohan. Why were they blonde? He didn't know. But, after witnessing _all _he has witnessed he could practically believe anything!

Then, Buu appeared. There was this man that had the enough guts to face Buu himself. The weird wizard made the whole world see the battle and boy did the announcer got excited when noticing his good ol' friend Son Goku was the one fighting Buu. Then Goku turned blonde for a minute but turned back, saying he'd give some lessons on 'Super Saiyans'. He had no idea what a 'Super Saiyan' was. The announcer recalled that Goku once said he was a 'Saiyan'. So, whatever a Super Saiyan was he guessed that it was only something Saiyans could reach. Of course, he didn't know whom else was a Saiyan. But now, he'd noticed there were more people like Goku: Vegeta and his son Trunks, and Goku's two sons Gohan and Goten. They all had tails and were powerful. The announcer guessed _that _what Saiyans are. From when they come from? No idea. From Earth, or maybe another planet. The announcer could not care less. Does it even matter where they from or what they are after witnessing saving the Earth all those times?

But back to Goku's 'Super Saiyan' lesson. First, was the 'Super Saiyan', Goku turned blonde with green eyes. His tail also became blonde. He looked exactly as the Cell Games' blonde fighter and the announcer guessed he was right in his suspicion. Then came the 'Super Saiyan 2', Goku's hair and even his tail became even more spikier than before and instead of a golden aura there were lighting around his body. Then came the 'Super Saiyan 3'. When Goku transformed, the whole planet was shaking. The announcer guessed this transformation was one tough and powerful one. Then, when he finished transforming, the announcer could not believe what he saw. Goku's hair was all the way down to his waist and he had no eyebrows anymore. Believe it or not, the tail was even spikier than before.

When Goku fought Buu, boy was he strong! He almost beat the fat monster! The announcer wondered what Mr. Hercule Satan was thinking in that moment, and how did he plan to explain what was happening. Of course, he used the 'those are dirty tricks!' speech, and everyone believed him. Seriously, the announcer wondered how were there people so...so..._stupid. _The announcer was sure glad Mr. Satan's daughter, Videl Satan, knew the truth. She even knew how to fly, too!

But then Goku turned back to normal. He said he couldn't 'play' anymore and that he had to go. But, he said that in about two days they'll have a fighter strong enough to defeat them. He waved goodbye and disappeared. The announcer could swear he could see Babidi trembling in fear. The blonde man wondered, who was this fighter? Whoever it is, the announcer knew that he was the one that'll beat Majin Buu.

About a day after that, the announcer felt a beam go right through his heart. The next moment, he saw a giant line of some kind of clouds and some ogres telling them to keep order, in some weird road above of the clouds. The announcer wondered, what were those clouds? And they talked! It took awhile to the announcer to notice he was a cloud too! Then he figured out. He was on Heaven. He was dead. And he guessed it had to be Majin Buu's fault.

When it was -finally- his turn he saw a giant red ogre with a Viking-like hat and a beard looking down at him. The ogre looked at his book searching for his name. He looked tired. The announcer deduced he was the one who judged people if they should go to Heaven or Hell. It seems the ogre was friends with Goku and his friends. The announcer smiled, those guys had allies everywhere! Even in the afterlife! He still remembered the little conversation he had had with that giant ogre that called himself 'King Yemma'.

_"Ah! I know who you are!" King Yemma exclaimed after looking at his book. "You're the Earth's World Martial Arts Tournament's announcer! And one of the few people on Earth that knows the Z-Fighters are the real heroes!"_

_"Y...You mean Goku and his friends?" the announcer asked. "Of course I know! I've seen them fight! You know them?"_

_"Why, yes! Of course! I've judged them more than once, you know?" Yemma asked._

_"Huh?"_

_"They aren't immortal, you know?" the ogre asked. "Many of them had died once. Goku, Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, Chiaotzu, Vegeta..." Yemma trailed off._

_"Wait! Goku had died?!" the announcer asked shocked._

_"Why yes! Two times to be exact!" _

_"Two...times..." the announcer stammered, but then remembered Krillin died but was brought back to life, with those 'Dragon Balls'. "They were brought back with the Dragon Balls?"_

_"That's right. I suppose they have told you about them," Yemma concluded._

_"Yes, sir. At the 23rd Tournament when they explained me how they brought Krillin back to life," the announcer admitted._

_Yemma nodded, "So, you do know them," he pointed out._

_"Yes sir."_

_"Well... Sorry, friend," Yemma apologized and the announcer looked at him confused. "I usually give privileges at anyone who is an ally of the Z-Fighters, like keeping your body. But I have so many damn work to do! Thanks to Majin Buu almost the whole population of Earth's gone! I mean c'mon! Give me a break! It's not really that fun to be here, y'know? Sorry. But, if you're revived I'll let you keep your body later. For know you're allowed to go to a SPA fro spirits here in Heaven. Just cross your fingers and pray Goku and the others will be able to beat Majin Buu and revive you all. And I hope soon! Now, go, friend. 'Cause I have still got work to do," King Yemma said with a sight. _

_The announcer smiled, or at least he would have if he had a mouth. "Thanks sir!" he thanked and got out of the Check-In Station._

After some time, he appeared on his body again o Earth again. The announcer guessed that Goku and the others brought him  
back to life. Then he also guessed that the Z-Fighters beat Buu, but he was wrong.

_"People of the Earth!" a voice that if the announcer think it right now oddly resembled Vegeta's, making the announcer believe it was Vegeta the one saying this, called. "We need your energy to beat Buu! Just raise your hands to the air. That's all you'll need to do!" he commanded. _

The announcer remembered that no one did as told, mainly because they believed it was Buu the one asking for energy. The announcer didn't know what to do. Should he or should he not? It was true he never even heard that voice before. He remembered that the voice tried like two more times but everyone refused. The announcer could hear the distress on his voice. It made the announcer believe the guy truly meant it.

_"People of the Earth..." the voice called again calmly. "RAISE YOUR HANDS UP RIGHT NOW, OR YOU'RE ALL GOIN' TO DIE!"it yelled._

The announcer knew by now that the thing was serious. Now he confirmed it. How? By knowing Vegeta. The tailed man didn't act like this. The announcer guessed that if the voice was truly Vegeta -and he was- the situation was bad. What happened next comfirmed it.

_"NO! NO, VEGETA! DAMN IT! WHY ARE YOU ALL SO STUBORN?! PLEASE! WE NEED ENERGY! WE AIN'T LYIN'! JUST RAISE YOUR HANDS UP IN THE AIR, IT'S ALL WE'RE ASKIN'! YOUR LIVES DEPEND ON THIS! PLEASE!" a very familiar voice pleaded, sounding very distressed, nervous, worried. _

The announcer recognized that voice in a millisecond. It was Goku. So the man asking for help was Goku's ally. The announcer felt bad for even doubting who were the ones fighting Buu.

_Raising his hands in the air, "Goku! Guys! Take all the energy you need from me! Go beat Majin Buu!" the announcer said grinning widely as he felt the energy of his body go, but he didn't care._

About half an hour after, Hercule Satan appeared on TV stating _he _beat Majin Buu, and everyone believed him! The announcer grimaced, some people were truly...

From what Goku and his friends told him when he told them he knew it was them who beat Cell and Buu, they ended up befriending Majin Buu's good self. The announcer couldn't help but laugh. Seriously, these guys were amazing!

And to believe they were fighting in this ring right now... unreal! Goku v/s Tien was a match the announcer was sure everyone who went to the 22nd and 23rd Tournaments would love to see!

_"This match is a very expected one, I'm sure! The first time we saw these titans clash was in the finals of the previous Tournament! Remember? Well, now they're back to shock us with their amazing abilities and techniques, although this time is on the Semi-Finals! Ain't you expectant? Excited? I can tell you that I am! Beware people! This is the 1st match of the Semi-Finals of the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament, Tien Shinhan v/s Son Goku!" he had said at the 23rd Tournament in order to introduce the match._

The announcer smiled. Boy was he excited back then, and he is right now! He made his way to the ring. "OOOOKAAAAY FOLKS! READY FOR THE NEXT MATCH?!" the announcer asked. The audience roared with 'Yeah!', 'Of Course!', 'Alright!' and 'You bet we are!'. Things like that. "ALRIGHT THEN! FOLKS! THIS MATCH HERE IS LEGENDARY! FOR THE PEOPLE THAT HAD BEEN TO THE 22ND AND THE 23RD WORLD MARTIAL ARTS TOURNAMENT THIS IS GONNA BE ONE HELL OD 'DÉJÀ VU'! WANNA KNOW WHO WILL FIGHT WHO? WELL, IT IS NOTHIN' MORE AND NOTHIN' ELSE THAN SON GOKU V/S TIEN SHINHAN!" the announcer exclaimed. The people that went to the two mentioned tournaments went wild.

.oO0Oo.

"Huh? Tien an' Goku? Aw, man! Jus' great!" Launch exclaimed. "I hate t' say this but...g'bye price money..."

"Aw, don't worry. I know what it feels to have a warrior that _won't _work at home. We need the money, but I'll guess I could give you some," Chi-Chi smiled.

"Nah, don't ya worry. It's not like we need money _that _bad," Launch said smiling.

"Well, I can always give ya some. I mean, we have more than enough money," Bulma smiled.

"Thanks B."

.oO0Oo.

The announcer laughed. "OH THAT'S RIGHT! CAN GOKU AND TIEN PLEASE MAKE IT TO THE RING?!" he called.

.oO0Oo.

"Déjà Vu?" Tien asked Goku.

"Déjà Vu," Goku confirmed smiling and both warriors started walking.

"You can win, Daddy!" Goten exclaimed looking up at his father with admiration shining in his black eyes. Goku turned his head and smiled at his youngest.

"Yeah, Dad! Go show 'em!" Gohan said smiling.

"Good luck, Tien!" Chiaotzu called to his best friend.

"Thanks, Chiaotzu," Tien smiled. "But I'm afraid that even luck won't help me now."

"Let's go?" Goku asked Tien, who nodded.

.oO0Oo.

"LOOK FOLKS! HERE THEY COME!" the announcer grinned. "FOR THE PEOPLE THAT HAD NOT BEEN ON THE 22ND AND 23RD TOURNAMENTS, I'LL TELL YOU WHY THIS MATCH IS SO 'LEGENDARY'. WELL, IN THE 22ND TOURNAMENT GOKU AND TIEN FOUGHT IN THE FINALS. GOKU REPRESENTING THE TURTLE SCHOOL, TIEN THE CRANE SCHOOL. TIEN WAS THE WINNER. AFTERWARDS, THEY BECAME FRIENDS AND CAME BACK IN THE 23RD TOURNAMENT, WHERE THEY FOUGHT ON THE SEMI-FINALS. THIS TIME GOKU WAS THE ONE WHO ONE."

_'And since then I've tried to become stronger than Goku, with no avail,' _Tien shock his head. _'Although it's thanks to that I've made it this far. Goku has truly changed me,' _he observed.

Both fighters got into the ring. "OKAY FOLKS! TIME FOR THE FOURTH MATCH OF THE SEMI-FINALS..."

**"SERIOUSLY?!" **the impatient man I can't still think of a name roared.

"...**BEGIN**!" the announcer declared.

The two fighters launched against each other. (Have you figured it out? It's a Déjà Vu! ;D)

The battle was going not far from normal. At least for the Z-Fighters. For the audience it was incredible. They were eyes-wide, mouth open staring at the two fighters who threw punches, kicks, 'light blasts', flew and chased each other in the sky.

This pretty much continued like this. The audience could not see _that_ well 'cause most of the fight was occurring in mid-air. This continued for a few minutes until Tien Shinhan was sent flying directly out of bounds thanks to a Ki-Blast Goku threw.

"TIEN SHINHAN'S OUTTA BOUNDS! THE WINNER IS GOKU!" the announcer exclaimed and then added, "WHAT A DÉJÀ VU!"

"Sorry 'bout that Tien," Goku said as he flew over to his friend.

"Nah, no problem," Tien said smiling as Goku helped him up. "It was kinda obvious you'd win, anyways."

Goku just laughed, and the two friends walked towards the building both thinking the same thing along some others, _'Déjà Vu!'_

* * *

**Theeeereeeee it is! Finally! As you can see this chaptie is based more on the announcer. He knew who were the real heroes and I wanted to write his though about the Z-Fighters and Mr. Satan stealing their credit.**

**HEY! Guess what?! Wanna know why Hercule never died? Or at least why I think he never died? Well, 'cause he's Toriyama's second favorite character! Can you believe that?**

**Please review! And please bear with me for not updating! And...REVIEW!**

**'Til my next -and I hope soon, hopefully tomorrow or Monday- update! SEE YA!**


	12. The Semi-Finals! Mr Satan's memories

**Helloooo! I'm back!**

**Okay, before you grab your guns and kill me for not updating when I said I would let me explain please! You see, I have had time to update these last days, yes, but I haven't got inspired at all! How am I supposed to write a chapter without inspiration? Well, when I finally got some and wrote this chapter, I said, "Well, I did not update when I said so, so I'll make this chapter longer than the others!" Yes that's right. I had planned to divide the Semi-Finals in two chapters, but I did it in one. **

**Oh, and I warn ya, remember that this story's in an A/U. I tell you this 'cause an event will be shown in a flashback that did not happen exactly as in cannon. You'll see why. If you wanna have more info 'bout it, go to my profile and read the part of the Buu Saga. *winks***

**Man, this story's gonna truly end soon… *sniff* I don't believe it… My first Fanfic's growing up! *cries***

**Disclaimer: Uh, no. I don't get inspired and have an imagination like Akira Toriyama to create such a wonderful Manga that goes by the name "Dragon Ball", therefor I don't own. **

**"Talking"**

**_'Thinking'_**

**_Flashback_**

**Now go read! Go! Go!**

* * *

Mr. Satan walked from one place to the other, while Daisuke watched him. Hercule had a lot in his mind, it seemed. Mainly about his next match. He wouldn't be fighting anyone ordinary. Oh no. He was fighting with his daughter, his little girl's boyfriend, Son Gohan. Oh, how much he wanted to face the boy. To tell him that he better take care of his sweet pea. Videl was his world. His little daughter. He loved her, he was her father. But, his want to be famous and his ego have gotten in the way. It was true; he had lied even to her. And what was worst, it seemed she knew! Oh, Hercule would sure not blame her if she was angry at him for that. Now he couldn't walk there as the tough parent and say, _"Videl! I told ya not to have a boyfriend 'nless he's stronger than me!" _What was the point now? Besides, if he was right, Videl's boyfriend was the Delivery Boy, and if he is the Delivery Boy, he is stronger than him.

But no one seemed to understand his _reason _to tell Videl that. He knew that many bad people would like to get money from them, and one way is with Videl. What if she fell in love for a bad man that wanted to steal their money? He'd just hurt her physically, or worst, psychologically. He didn't want that for his sweet pea! And if that boy's truly the Delivery Boy… did he truly love her? Or, he just is his boyfriend because of benefit?

"Mr. Satan-sama?" Daisuke called, worriedly. "Is something the matter?"

"Uh, no," Hercule lied. "Not at all! I'm perfectly fine!"

Daisuke, however, was not convinced, "Mr. Satan-sama…you'll fight Gohan-san now."

Mr. Satan let out a growl. "I know," he said.

"And he's Videl-sama's boyfriend," Daisuke continued.

"I know!" Hercule snapped.

"And what do you plan to do?" the monk asked.

"I—well, uh…" Mr. Satan stammered. "I dunno! I dunno, okay?!"

"Are you worried of what Videl-sama will say if you beat Gohan-san?" Daisuke asked.

"Uh…yeah…somewhat," Hercule admitted.

"Somewhat?" Daisuke asked.

"Yeah! Somewhat!" the champ snapped again. Realizing his mistake and that Daisuke was only trying to help him, he sighted. "Sorry 'bout that, I just have a lot in my mind that's all."

"No problem, Hercule-sama. So, wanna tell me, sir?" Daisuke asked.

Hercule smiled, "You've helped me a lot, Daisuke. You see, I'm worried 'bout Videl's relationship with this guy. What if he's a bad guy? He'd just break her heart an' I don't want that fo' my lil' girl!"

"I understand, Hercule-sama," Daisuke admitted. "But Gohan-san's a good person, sir. Really. He means well. I'm sure of it!"

"How d'ya know?" Hercule asked.

"I don't know, sir. I just know it," Daisuke answered honestly.

Mr. Satan just laughed. _'Maybe he's right. Maybe he's a good guy. But, besides him bein' the Delivery Boy, I can't help but think I've seen him somewhere. But where? Where? C'mon, I gotta remember…' _he though. His eyes trailed to Bee (YAY! Bee! Mr. Satan's puppy! Guys remember this happens after Majin Buu, so Mr. Satan has Bee as his pet. I know I've never mentioned him before, just imagine Bee has been there the whole time, okay?). The puppy was sleeping in the sofa. Mr. Satan still remembered when he met this puppy. It was when he was in Buu's house…

Buu…

Buu…

Majin Buu…

It finally hit him.

_Hercule and Bee were walking on a deserted, rocky area. Some time ago there was a pink light show. None of them knew what had happened. But, something told him it had to do with Buu. Goodness, what had happened to him? Mr. Satan recalled getting shot, and then Buu healed him. But he was different. There was steam literally coming from Buu's head. Buu told him to get away. Then the steam turned into…another Buu?! Good Buu and Evil Buu fought. But, Good Buu lost, and Evil Buu ate him! Then Evil Buu changed. He now looked tough. He flew away, leaving them there. _

_Now he and Bee, a puppy he and Buu found, were walking without direction. They were tired. They needed water, food. Mr. Satan wanted this to end now! He was worried about Videl. He left her in the house. Videl wanted to come along but he refused it, he didn't want his sweet pea to get hurt. He just hopped she was still alive and well. He felt so useless now! The world was counting on him to beat Majin Buu and… he could not!_

_Mr. Satan and Bee continued their journey to nowhere until they saw a yellow cloud fly past them. _

_"What the?! A…cloud?" Mr. Satan asked out loud. Bee just barked like saying 'I think so'. "That's not normal! Maybe…Buu!" he exclaimed. "Bee! This cloud may be related to Buu! Let follow it! Quick!" he yelled and the two only non-Z-Fighters survivors of Earth ran. _

_They ran to the direction the cloud went. Mr. Satan and Bee climbed up a cliff and got a perfect view of the battlefield. The cloud was flying around Buu who was wearing some weird kind of jacked, while a green little guy used some kind of power to heal some tailed teenager with a blue Gi who was badly hurt. Then, he saw two persons get near each other until they clashed. When they clashed there was a blinding light, and the moment the light was gone, there was one person, not two._

_"No way…" Hercule spat in disbelief. "I'm dreamin'…" he said. Bee, although he's a puppy, was watching with wide eyes._

_"Alright!" the man that appeared from the lights yelled after laughing. His voice sounded like a mixture of two different voices. _

_"Dad! Vegeta!" a voice yelled. Hercule saw the now healed teen, the cloud that he saw earlier and the green boy run to the man. "No way! You…You guys truly did it!" he heard the teen exclaim as he looked up and down the man. "You've fused together!" _

_"Fused…together…?" Hercule stammered as his mind went overdrive. He let out one last groan as he fainted, falling backwards, with Bee barking worriedly._

Mr. Satan's eyes went as huge as plates. That teenager! With the supposed fused man, the yellow cloud and the green kid, that was…that was Videl's boyfriend! No way! Did that meant…they knew what happened to Buu?!

"Mr. Satan-sama…?" Daisuke asked worriedly.

"Uh…don't worry 'bout me, Daisuke. I'm just fine," Hercule assured. "I just need to be alone for a sec to think, that's all."

"Uh…okay, if you say so, sir," Daisuke bowed and left the room.

_'No way…so that kid… Videl's…_boyfriend_... He knows what happened to Buu?!' _Mr. Satan thought. _'I need to know what happened to him! Buu is my only friend! And that kid _was _there! I need to know! I hafta know! Hmph. This kid is not only Videl's boyfriend _but _he knows what happened to my friend as well! Guess I'll hafta ask 'im a few questions in our match!' _Hercule thought with a determinant look.

.oO0Oo.

"Wait, _I _have to fight _your_ _dad_?" Gohan asked once Videl told him who his opponent was. She nodded. "Oh man…!"

"Wait, Gohan!" Videl said. "Think o' it! It might be the best opportunity!"

"'Oportunity'?"

Videl nodded, "Yeah! We agreed to make Dad get into the finals with deals, right? Then let the deal be that he does not get in the way of our relationship!"

Gohan considered, "Good plan, Vi. But how do I make 'im, you know, believe he can't win?"

Videl thought for a second, "Just keep dodging his attacks until he gets tired," she suggested.

"Okay," Gohan said with a nod.

"This gonna be good," Vegeta commented smirking.

"It sure gonna be!" Goku said grinning at his eldest.

"Ha! I just can't wait for this!" Krillin laughed.

.oO0Oo.

The announcer got to the middle of the ring. He grinned at the audience and took a deep breath. He had to breathe too, you know? "OKAY FOLKS! TIME FOR THE SEMI-FINALS! NOW _THIS _IS AN INTERESTING BATTLE! YOU'LL BE SURPRISED! IT'S THE CHAMP, MR. SATAN AGAINST THE EX-CHAMP'S SON, SON GOHAN!" the announcer exclaimed with his characteristic grin of his. He had to be in a good mood for the audience!

_"Oh that? We have a little plan to make Mr. Satan lower his ego a bit. We let him win making deals, whoever gets to the finals kick his ass, or at least teaches him that he's not the stronger around."_

The announcer chuckled. The Z-Fighter's plan was a very good one if you asked him. No one gets killed, Hercule learns his lesson. As simple as that. While the audience cheered –mostly for Mr. Satan- the announcer thought, _'Okay. Goku's son will let himself lose, that's their plan. Mr. Satan will go to the finals. The next match is…Goku v/s Piccolo…' _it took the entire announcer's will not to jump up and down like a mad guy. He was sure that match was going to be exciting! He could not wait! But, back to his calculations, _'Okay, if Goku is still stronger than Piccolo, which I think that's the deal, he'll go to the finals too and…' _the announcer froze. _'Oh man! Oh man! This is gonna be awesome! This has never happened before in a Tournament! I swear this gonna go to the history books, no sweat!'_

With a grin on his features, "OKAY THEN, CAN THE FIGHTERS HERCULE SATAN AND SON GOHAN COME TO THE RING, PLEASE?!"

.oO0Oo.

"Gohan v/s Hercule?!" Chi-Chi asked.

"Oh man! This is gonna be awesome!" Oolong exclaimed. "I think this is gonna be, besides Gohan v/s Videl, the funniest battle in this tournament ever!"

"Oolong!" Puar scolded.

"What! You think it's not true?"

Master Roshi grinned, "Now _this _is what I call amusement, besides readin' my magazines of course!" he exclaimed, just to get three hits in the head.

.oO0Oo.

"Sharpie!" Erasa called. "Gohan's fighting Videl's Dad!"

Sharpner smirked, "Nerd boy's strong, he may have even beaten _Videl_, but he ain't any challenge for Mr. Satan."

"Are you sure?" Erasa asked. "Maybe Gohan will have a chance!"

"Erasa, please," Sharpner said. "It's the world champ! There's no way Gohan can win. Face it!"

Erasa pouted, "Who knows? Maybe he'll win! He defeated Vi, maybe he'll at least get two good hits on Videl's Dad!"

Sharpner snorted, "Yeah, right."

"Let's see the match, and then we comment. I think we're underestimating Gohan!" Erasa said standing up for the Demi-Saiyan.

Sharpner rolled his eyes, "We'll see. I still say Gohan's no match for Hercule. He'll lose."

Erasa rolled her eyes at the comment.

.oO0Oo.

Both fighters made their way to the ring. Videl had wished luck for both of them, although she knew neither of them would need it. The match's result was decided long ago, when they decided to let her father win all his matches until the final round. The girl frowned, calculating. Her Dad will get into the finals. Then the ones to fight would be…if she wasn't wrong…Piccolo and Goku. Videl smiled, she knew they fought in the finals of the 23rd Tournament. Déjà Vu once again! But, returning to her calculations, whoever wins goes to the finals, against her Dad. Okay, she knew Goku was the strongest Z-Fighter. From what she knew Goku was –by little difference- a little bit stronger than Majin Buu. I mean, he's a Super Saiyan 3 after all. So, probably, unless there is a miracle, Goku would win. And that means he goes to the finals. And that meant—!

Videl grinned, "Couldn't have happened any better! Now I'm sure Dad will not die, but he'll learn his lesson! Alright!"

.oO0Oo.

Finally, they both arrived to the ring. The announcer smiled and winked at Gohan, who smiled in return, "OKAY FOLKS! TIME FOR THE FIRST MATCH OF THE SEMI-FINALS OF THE 25TH WORLD MARTIAL ARTS TOURNAMENT… …BEGIN!" he yelled when thinking, _'Take that, you impatient guy!'_

"You!" Hercule roared as he launched an attack. Gohan cringed as he dodged. His poor ears… "You're Videl's boyfriend, ain'tcha?"

"…Yes, sir. I am," Gohan responded, dodging another punch.

"Hmph. Y'better take care o' her!" Mr. Satan warned as he threw a kick.

"Of course!" Gohan said, kind of offended, as he dodged. "I really care of your daughter!"

Hercule frowned, "I've never let Videl have a boyfriend! You're lucky I haven't made a move!"

"Uh, right," Gohan said, "I guess so."

"Hmph," Hercule frowned. "But I wanna ask you somethin'!" he said while punching.

"Uh? Ask somethin'?" Gohan asked as he dodged once again.

"Yes!" Mr. Satan roared. "Are you actually that kid that was with that supposed fused guy, the green kid and that yellow cloud?!"

"U-Uh," Gohan stammered. That was him alright. The fused guy was Vegito, Goku and Vegeta's fusion, Dende and Nimbus. They had believed they were the only ones alive on Earth. It seemed not. Mr. Hercule Satan survived.

"C'mon! Tell me, kid!" Hercule challenged as he attacked once again. Gohan stayed quiet as he dodged every single attack the World Champ threw at him. Every punch, every kick. Piccolo must be so proud…

"Talk! Tell me!" Hercule Satan roared as he tried to punch Gohan, and failed. Gohan got a bit nervous. It was not a good idea to tell Mr. Satan the truth now, right? Better in the end. They had planned a surprise for him, and it involved Buu. He could not say now. Not yet.

_'I've got it!' _Gohan thought and smiled. "Mr. Hercule Satan, sir!" he said as politely as he could. "As you can see, I've dodged all o' your moves! Believe it or not, I'm actually more powerful than Krillin and _Number 18_."

"Wait! N-Number 18?!" Mr. Satan asked. That woman still gave him the creeps, mind you.

Gohan nodded, "And I'm stronger than your daughter, too. You see, let's make a deal!"

"A deal?" Hercule asked. "With _you_, kid?"

Gohan nodded again, "See, if you don't get in between my relationship with Videl, and wait 'til the Tournament ends so that we can explain 'bout Majin Buu and everythin' else, I lose."

Mr. Satan snorted, "An' if I not?"

"I defeat you," Gohan said, and frowned when seeing Hercule roll his eyes. "And, I'll tell 18 to beat you," he said smiling, knowing Hercule was afraid of 18.

"18? A-As in Number 18?" Hercule asked and got a nod in response. "You've got a deal, kid!" he said quickly. Anything to not get that woman angry!

"Okay!" Gohan said rather cheerfully. "Now get me outta the ring!"

Mr. Satan nodded. He acted as he was winning a fight against Gohan and Gohan played along. Then, he kicked the teenager out of the ring.

"GOHAN IS OUT OF THE RING!" the announcer exclaimed. "THAT MAKES MR. SATAN THE WINNER!"

As always, the audience started to cheer for Mr. Satan while Gohan went to the Waiting Zone. After some time, Hercule got in and went to his bedroom, not before saying, "Remember the deal, kid. Afterwards you and your friends tell me everythin' 'bout Buu!"

.oO0Oo.

"Aw, Gohan lost," Erasa pouted.

"See? Told ya," Sharpner countered.

"Well, he did put up a better fight that you would ever put up!" Erasa pointed out grinning.

"That's not true!" Sharpner exclaimed.

"Yes, it's true!" Erasa countered.

"No, it's not!"

"Yes, it is!"

"No it's not!"

"Yes, it is!"

"Whatever!"

.oO0Oo.

"Good job, Gohan," Piccolo congratulated.

"'Cause I managed to keep Videl's pop from botherin' us 'bout Buu 'til we tell him the truth?" Gohan asked.

"Yes, and for dodging," Piccolo grinned. "Finally you learned the lesson!"

Gohan merely laughed.

.oO0Oo.

"ALRIGHT FOLKS! TIME FOR THE SECOND MATCH OF THE SEMI-FINALS!" the announcer exclaimed. "THIS MATCH IS ONCE AGAIN GONNA BE A DÉJÀ VU FOR THE PEOPLE THAT CAME TO THE 23RD WORLD MARTIAL ARTS TOURNAMENT! YOU SEE FOLKS, THE SAME CONTESTANTS OF THE FINAL ROUND OF THAT TOURNAMENT, MA JUNIA AND SON GOKU WILL BE FIGHTIN', THIS TIME ON THE SEMI-FINALS!"

The audience started cheering, especially the ones who went to the 23rd Tournament. Although they lost half the match because they ran away that didn't mean that the match was awesome. And besides, Ma Junia was friends with Son Goku now, so there is no need of running away.

"THAT'S RIGHT!" the announcer grinned. "CAN THE FIGHTERS, MA JUNIA AND SON GOKU COME TO THIS RING NOW?!"

.oO0Oo.

"This bring back memories," Piccolo pointed out smirking at Goku.

"Yeah. Back then you were tryin' to kill me!" Goku joked. Piccolo just smiled. He was right. He truly was trying to kill him. Now Piccolo wondered, what was wrong with him back then? Had he lost his mind? Was he insane? He'd never know how, but Goku ended up being one of his closest friends.

"Good luck, Dad! Good luck, Piccolo!" Gohan said, wishing luck to both his Father and his Mentor, although deep inside, he knew he wanted his Dad to win.

.oO0Oo.

"GO GOKU! YOU CAN DO IT! WIN!" Chi-Chi cheered. She'd never liked the Namekian, really. Thanks to him Gohan became a 'delinquient', after all. But, now that she thought of it, Chi-Chi guessed he was destined to end up in that group of 'Rebels' her husband led also known as the 'Z-Fighters'. Heck, even she ended up being part! But still…she still wanted Goku to defeat Piccolo. Her family needed the money after all while Piccolo didn't!

.oO0Oo.

"Let's go?" Goku asked. Piccolo nodded and followed. Both fighters got into the ring, smirking.

The announcer grinned, he just couldn't wait any longer! "OKAY FOLKS! LET THE SECOND MATCH OF THE SEMI-FINALS OF THE 25TH WORLD MARTIAL ARTS TOURNAMENT…"

"**SERIOU-!**"

"**_BEGIN!_" **the announcer bellowed, cutting the impatient man I can't still think of a name for. _'Yes! Take that! I won again!'_

Both fighters launched at each other.

.oO0Oo.

Mr. Satan and his puppy Bee were the only ones on the room. Daisuke was somewhere, watching the match. Mr. Satan could not care less about it, although he knew whoever won was the one fighting him. He had a lot in his mind. He couldn't help but think of Buu, and of what happened to him. That kid, his sweet pea's boyfriend, knew, and Hercule guessed his friends knew as well. They knew if Majin Buu was alive or dead. Mr. Satan looked at Bee, and he couldn't help but remember the times he, Bee and Buu had had together.

_"Buu!" Mr. Satan called as he held the hurt Bee. "Can you help 'im, like before?" he asked._

_"Buu try. Hold pup up!" Buu ordered. Mr. Satan did as told. Buu put his hands over Bee and healed him with his magic. Bee started to slowly woke up._

_"He's alive!" Hercule exclaimed. "Bee's alive!" _

_Both, Hercule and Buu grabbed hands and jumped in overjoy, shouting "Buu Hoo! Buu Hoo!" in delight. Bee was alive!_

Mr. Satan closed his eyes. He remembered that. It was when he was at Buu's house. Bee got shot by these two bad guys. Hercule angrily beat them up, and Buu healed him. It was not so long before Buu got angry and set the damn monster free.

_"Here ya go, guys! Eat all ya want! This meal's special for ya!" Mr. Satan said grinning while putting the food to Buu and Bee._

_Buu looked at Hercule before asking, "Will you eat with Buu?"_

_Mr. Satan was brought to tears. Buu wanted to eat with him! He considered him as a friend. A real one! "Sure thing!" he responded before getting his own plate and sitting in the table with Buu._

Hercule sighted. Buu was not a bad guy. He was like a child that needed a friend, and he was his friend.

_"Come play!" Buu had said when he and Bee where bathing. _

_"Who? Me?" Hercule asked._

_"Yeah, you! Come play!" Buu said. Mr. Satan smiled and got to the tub, thanks to stepping on a soap bar. "O-Oh, excuse me Buu! I-I didn't mean it!"_

_"No problem!" Buu grinned. "Come closer to play!"_

_"Closer? Okay," Mr. Satan agreed. After all, Buu was his friend._

Hercule smiled, maybe the game consisted of getting him drowning, but it was pretty fun at least. Majin Buu truly considered him as a friend. How upset he'd got when he got shot told the Champion everything. And the truth was…Buu was his only friend… Hercule sighted. Those guys knew what had happened to Buu. Those guys that where hanging with Videl. Those guys he had suspected of since the beginning. Those guys knew the truth…

.oO0Oo.

"HAAAAAAA!" yelled a powerful voice as a blue blast hit the Namekian right on, who fell out of bounds.

"MA JUNIA'S OUTTA BOUNDS!" the announcer exclaimed. "THAT MAKES GOKU THE WINNER, AND THUS HE GOES TO THE FINALS!"

While the announcer said this, Goku went where Piccolo laid and helped him up, "Sorry 'bout that."

Piccolo smirked, "No problems. Besides, I think it's better this way. I mean, do you know _who _you're fighting in the finals?"

"Me? Well I—OH!" Goku exclaimed, suddenly realizing. "Man! How crazy!"

The announcer grin widened, "FOLKS, IF YOU HAVEN'T REALIZED THIS THEN I'LL TELL YOU, IT'S TIME FOR THE FINAL ROUND!" he exclaimed and the audience started to cheer. "AND," he said silencing the cheers. "BELIEVE IT OR NOT, THIS FIGHT'S GONNA BE LEGENDARY! THIS HAS NEVER HAPPENED ON ANY TOURNAMENT! YOU SEE FOLKS, TWO WORLD MARTIAL ARTS CHAMPIONS ARE GONNA FIGHT EACH OTHER IN THE FINALS IN ORDER TO DECIDE WHO IS THE STRONGEST UNDER THE HEAVENS!" the announcer yelled. By this time the audience went crazy! Who would have thought? Champion v/s Champion! This just couldn't get any better!

The announcer laughed in joy, "There will be a ten minute intermission so that our two champs prepare themselves for the final battle, to decide who's the strongest!"

.oO0Oo.

"Mr. Satan-sama," Daisuke called as he entered the room. "The match has ended, and the winner was Son Goku, the former champion. He'll be your opponent in the finals."

"Son Goku?" Mr. Satan repeated. Alright! He was that Gohan's father wasn't he? And as far as he was concerned he and his friends have to do with whatever that have happened to Buu. Mr. Satan deduced he was the leader of the rather large group of _weirdoes _–excluding his daughter, of course- and that he was the strongest of them all. But, for once in his life, he was not scared. He was not going to run away. He did enough of that already. He was going to fight, for himself, and for Buu. He was going to make them tell him what happened to his friend. Majin Buu was his only friend; he saved his life once, and now was the time to return the favor.

_ 'Majin Buu, whatever happened to you, this one's for you!' _Hercule though with a determined expression on his face.

.oO0Oo.

"Now it's time?" Mr. Popo asked, and Dende nodded.

"Yep," the Namekian said. "In ten minutes, the finals will begin. And Goku will be the one fighting."

Mr. Popo laughed merrily, "The leader! How funny things can be!" Dende smiled.

"When do I see friends?" a childish voice came. Both, Mr. Popo and Dende turned to see the one who spoke. "I wanna see Hercule and Bee. They be my friends."

"Soon Buu," Dende assured the Majin. "Pretty soon you'll be reunited with your friends, I promise."

* * *

**Soooooooo, there it is! Yep! **

**This chapter shows more Hercule Satan's caring side, right? I don't hate Mr. Satan at all, but I kinda got annoyed that he stole the Z-Fighters' credit, so I thought that it would be good that Hercule got to see that he was wrong, without bashing or killing him of course. I mean, after all he's done he's still a good person, and besides he's Toriyama's second fave character! Besides, he and his antics always make me laugh! Like when he believed he could fly and jumped off a cliff at Supreme Kai's planet xD.**

**Yep, I mentioned Vegito. Don't you love him? I kinda got obsessed with him these last few days! He's sooo badass and awesome! And hot too! Well, he _is _Goku and Vegeta's fusion after all, of course he's all that! xD**

**Please review and tell me what you think! I apologize for any errors I did not notice. And I repeat, PLEASE REVIEW! o(^u^)o**

**Until my next update folks! Let's just hope I get inspired! xD SEE YA!**


	13. Tournaments' finals, new friends!

**Heellooooo! It's Marorin5! I'm back! Finally! Yay! **

**Guess what? This is the final chapter! *Gaps!* Yeah, you heard right! The last chapter! My first's fanfic is now a completed one…sniff… I don't believe it! **

**I know I've taken long. You guys see for some reason or another I have many ideas, but I just can't find the…inspiration to write it! Seriously! If I had I would have like 3 stories already completed, seriously! Besides there's school and all that jazz…**

**Well, I repeat that this is the last chapter. So, I wanna thank UmbreonGodOfHalo, Kblo247, Jitterbug15, wittykittylizzie, Sportsfan64, SweetGhost, WineIXI, crossover15, Chiba Bunny, The ani-gamer10, Dracarot, Pokekid84, HikarinoTenshi2879, yukikiralacus, jonathan, Guest and everyone else who had read, reviewed, followed and/or favorite this story! I apologize if I forgot names but…I had had two tests today and my brain is still resting from 'em xD.**

**"Talking"**

**_'Thinking'_**

**_Flashback_**

**Onto the story, folks! Hope you enjoy the last chapter!**

* * *

The 25th World Martial Arts Tournament continues! This time, we have two finalists. The two of them won the Tournament once. 23rd, Son Goku. 24th, Hercule Satan. Everyone is expectant to the match. For different reasons, we might add. Some were exited, I mean two Champions fighting each other for the championship! The audience was excited beyond belief! It's not every day you get to see such a battle!

But, the two fighters, more than winning the Tournament have other things in their minds. Mr. Satan being one of them. This time, he was not going to back down. He was _not_ going to lie, invent some speech justifying _why_ he lost and _why_ there were people stronger than him – _and_ worst, could fly and shoot 'light' from their hands. No. He was _not_. For once, he was going to _fight_. Fight like the man he was! And for once, he was not fighting for himself. He was fighting for the safety of his beloved daughter, Videl, to make sure she was safe hanging around with those mysterious guys and moreover having a relationship with one of them. But especially…

He was fighting for _Majin Buu._

The only real friend he had. Majin Buu… A feared monster. In Hercule's opinion, he was just a child-like soul who needed a friend. That was all! That evil wizard whatever-his-name-was took advantage of Buu's innocence to make him kill people! It was unfair! And as far as Satan knew, Son Goku and those friends of his—the people his Videl was hanging with—had something to so with whatever happened to Buu. He was sure. He knew. And he was going to make them tell him! And, if they truly killed Majin Buu…he was going to make them pay.

But, he was still confused. For what the little he could remember about the Majin Buu ordeal, he remembered these two people perfectly. The green boy—that later revealed himself to be called _Dende_, the _Guardian_ of Earth, though Hercule found it hard to believe—, that supposed _fusion_—that Dende called _Vegito_, or something like that— and that weird yellow cloud that followed them everywhere Dende called the _Flying Nimbus_. By putting the pieces together he knew that Videl's _boyfriend—Son Gohan, _was it?—was with them. Those people were hunting him in his dreams and he knew whatever happened to Majin Buu had to do with _them _too.

_"HAHAHA!" Hercule laughed as he stood tall and proud in a rock, Bee behind him. Majin Buu and that 'fusion' turned to look at him. "Majin Buu! Remember me? I have no idea what th' hell happened t' ya, but I'm gonna make ya pay for all you've done! I'm fightin' you now!"_

_"You have got to be kiddin' me," the man with the earrings muttered while looking at him._

_"No way!" the green boy, Dende, exclaimed in the distance. He, the cloud and his friend were hiding behind a rock, in order to be safe from Vegito's battle. _

_"Mr. Satan!" the teenager with the spiky hair and the blue Gi exclaimed. "He's alive?!" he asked like if it was impossible._

_'Of course I'm alive!' Mr. Satan thought. 'Who does he think I am? 'Cause I'm Hercule Satan, the World Champion!' _

_The champ stepped forwards confident of himself. He kept walking until he passed Vegito. "Don't worry 'bout it now, amateur. I'm gonna fight Buu now! So, stand back. I'll give you an autograph later for your efforts," Mr. Satan said with authority without turning to even look at Vegito._

_"Uh, thanks?" Vegito more asked than stated. "But I think you're the one that should stand back, Satan. You can't fight against Majin Buu, you're gonna get killed! He's way stronger than you and you're gettin' yourself to a huge danger," he warned. Vegito, fusion of the two most powerful Saiyans: Kakarot and Vegeta, telling this mere human both of his fusees' disliked to back away. Although Vegeta was in him, so was Kakarot. A Saiyan who spent almost his entire life on Earth and was raised by Earthlings. He had this _compassion _his Grandpa had taught him. As much as Vegito disliked this man—because of his fusees' dislike for him—he still gave him the opportunity to run away and survive. That was what Grandpa Gohan would have done, a man his fusee Kakarot cared and respected so much to the length of even naming his own _son _after him. _

_"What?!" Hercule asked, and then burst out laughing. "Do ya know who're ya talkin' to, kid?!" he said between laughs._

_"Yeah, I know," Vegito replied getting a bit irritate, crossing his arms and looking to the side. "That's why I'm telling you to get away. You're outclassed, Satan, just like you were at the Cell Games."_

_Hercule stopped laughing. He knew he was outclassed at the Cell Games? "Bah, I dunno what're ya talkin' about, kid! I beat Cell, remember?"_

_"Uh, no. No you didn't," Vegito answered and looked at him. "Stop actin' tough, 'champ'," he said putting emphasis on the word 'champ', "you're just askin' for trouble."_

_"Yeah, right! What do ya know? Just go and let the master handle this, kid," Mr. Satan replied arrogantly. "Majin Buu! I'm gonna get ya!" he yelled and jumped pretty high for a human in the air. Buu simply stayed there hovering and shaking his head, he teleported right in front of Hercule and gave him a 'light' punch in the face._

_"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! The pain! Oh, the pain!" Mr. Satan cried rolling in the floor grabbing his sore nose in pain. _

_"He survived?" Gohan asked shocked._

_"It seems so," Dende replied._

_"Ha, seriously, this guy's immortal," Vegito joked amused._

_"You're the only human I like, Hercule," Super Buu admitted seriously. "Don't let this liking I have for you slip away."_

_"Huh?!" Vegito asked, hearing what Buu had said. 'Satan's the only human he likes?' he thought._

_"Majin Buu!" Hercule yelled with a hand on his nose, not having heard what Buu said. "I'm gonna get you for that!" he smirked. _

_"Satan! Don't!" Vegito yelled. "For once, listen to someone else rather to yourself! I already told you! You're outclassed, Satan! Stand back for once if you truly value your life. It's the best you can do. Face it!"_

_Mr. Satan looked at Vegito like if he was crazy, "Hmph, kid. Seems ya need som' history lessons, 'cause it truly seems ya don't know who you're talkin' to! You're the one outclassed! You know what? If you stand back, I'll give you double authograph." _

_"I don't want an autograph!" Vegito said, losing his temper._

_"Hmph. Well, your loss. Now go hide behind a rock or som'thin', 'kay? 'Cause I'm gonna handle this! An' I ain't need help from amateurs like you. You're jus' like those guys at the Cell Games, y'know? Jus' talk an' no action! Kid, ya need to learn from the real masters like me! Sit tight and watch, kid. I'm gonna kick Buu's ass so hard he'll hafta go for a miracle to survive!" Hercule laughed. "'Cause no one's stronger than Hercule Satan, the World Champ! HAHAHAHA!" _

_"_Enough_!" Vegito snapped. He used Instant Transmission and teleported himself behind Mr. Satan. He hit Hercule in the neck with his finger, knocking the man down. Hercule saw nothing but darkness as he fell to the floor, the last thing he heard where Bee's worried barks._

Mr. Satan winced at the memory. He could almost feel that man's hit to his neck that had sent him to unconsciousness. Then, after only-God-knows hours he woke up. The green boy, Dende and the weird alive cloud Nimbus where with him, following Majin Buu. They were taking care of Bee, too. He ended up tagging along.

He remembered that there where 3 people besides that Vegito, not two. He asked where was the now-at-days boyfriend of Videl. He still remembered Dende's sad sounding response.

_"He… He's been absorbed… Absorbed by Majin Buu."_

Absorbed? How much he missed when he was out, he wondered. This was so weird! Then again, everything that was happening was. He continued following the two weirdoes and learned more about them. He eventually ended up learning Dende was the 'Guardian of the Earth'—though Mr. Satan still wondered if he was truly the Guardian then why he didn't do anything to face Majin Buu—and that the 'Nimbus Cloud' was a magical cloud that pure hearted could ride. Of course, Hercule—believing himself pure—jumped up but fell. He wondered, did that cloud knew all the lies he had said? He'd never know.

Then after some time Buu for some weird reason went crazy. Two blonde men appeared along 4 more guys including the teenager who was Videl's boyfriend, although it seemed the last four where unconscious. And Buu…got smaller. Weird. The little Buu suddenly made a huge light ball. Dende and Nimbus where grabbed by the taller blonde man—that Hercule could swear he had seen before, but he was way too nervous and confused to care—and he and Bee ended up being grabbed too. How could that man fly carrying four people? Tricks, Mr. Satan guessed. Suddenly this…purple faced guy appeared and a second later they were in this…place. It was like a whole different planet. There was also this purple faced—horrible—old man greeting them exclaiming 'You're alive!' Those blonde men and Dende mourned some people, and though Hercule didn't hear the names, he guessed that it was those four others—that were not there.

After some meditation. Wondering _where_ the hell he was and _what_ has happened, Hercule came to one conclusion.

This was all a _dream._

_"I get it now!" Mr. Satan blurted out._

_"What? Did you find something out, Mr. Satan?!" Dende asked walking to him._

_"Yes! I did!" Hercule said proudly._

_"What is it?" Dende insisted._

_"I found out," Mr. Satan started, "this is all a dream!"_

_Dende's face fell, "A what?"_

_"Of course! Of course!" Hercule said. "And I thought this was bizarre. This is not real! No one's stronger than me, the Champion of the World! And there is no way you're God! I'd bet I can fly in my dream too! This is all a dream people!"_

_"B-But, Mr. Satan! You're wrong! I'm—" Dende tried to explain._

_"No, I'm not wrong. HAHAHA! Now it all makes sense!" Mr. Satan exclaimed. "Buu doesn't even exist, now does he?!"_

_"No, it's not like that! Majin Buu truly—" Dende started but was ignored._

_"Hey, Buu! How dare you kill Videl an' destroy Earth in my private dream?! Well?! I'll fly through the whole Galaxy an' punish ya!" Mr. Satan yelled. He ran to a cliff and jumped, thinking he could fly, "Hya!" Bee ran after him, the pup knew the truth and wanted to warn his owner, but he arrived too late. Mr. Satan crashed landed. "Oww! Ow! Ow! No fair! Dreams aren't supposed to hurt!"_

_Goku, Vegeta, Kibito Kai, Old Kai, Dende and Nimbus watched dumbfounded._

_"God, we were right," Vegeta said. "This idiot's truly immortal!" he joked._

_"This can't continue," Goku said shaking his head. He used Instant Transmission to appear right behind Hercule and knocked him again. But this time, he catched the human before he hit the floor._

_The last thing they needed was that this man got more brain damage._

Mr. Satan clutched his hands into fists. He had absolutely _no _idea what happened after that. When he woke up again he and Bee appeared on Buu's dog-like house. How? He didn't know. What he _did _know, however, was that Majin Buu was not there. But, where did he go? Was he beaten? Hercule guessed it was the latter. But no one knew _who_ defeated him. And no one even appeared, so Mr. Satan guessed he did. 'Cause whom else?

But still, the memory of his friend, Majin Buu... And the memory of that weird trio—that if he was right his daughter's boyfriend knew—Vegito, Dende and Nimbus…

Mr. Satan looked at his puppy, Bee. Bee looked at him with wide cute eyes. Although Hercule didn't knew for sure, sometimes it seemed Bee knew all about these people. As if he had been with them. Well, he has been. When he was knocked out Bee was awake, wasn't he? The Champ wondered what kind of information Bee had from those people, and wished Bee could talk to tell him. Too bad he couldn't. Oh! How Hercule wished for someone he trusted that knew something about those guys could walk in and reveal something to him—!

"Daddy?"

Mr. Satan almost jumped through the roof as he noticed someone opened the door to his VIP's room, "V-Videl?!" he asked. What was she doing here? The fact she was hanging out with those _Golden Warriors _made Mr. Satan believe she knew about his lies, and he had expected her to be as angry as hell! But…it seemed not?

"Can I come in?" Videl asked.

"Wha? 'Course you can, sweet pea!" Hercule exclaimed. "Ya can come whenever ya want to!"

"Thanks, Dad," Videl smiled, entering the room and closing the door. She got closer to the couch her father was sitting in and she sat there as well. There was an awkward silence, but Videl broke it by saying:

"Dad," she started, "I came to tell you, I don't think you should take this match lightly. I mean, Goku is one hell of a fighter, really! He did win the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament after all! For once, don't let your ego stand in the way, okay?"

"Videl…" Hercule started. "Do you know…about…the…?"

"About the Cell Games?" Videl asked and sighted. "Yes, Dad. I know."

"A-Ain't you mad?" he asked. "I did lie the whole world, includin' _you_, whom I should not lie." He sighted, "You must hate me right now."

"What?! No, Daddy!" Videl exclaimed. "I don't hate you! You may have made that huge lie, and you should've not done that, but I do not hate you. I may feel a bit angry…but still."

"But, I _did_ lie about Cell! And about Majin Buu too!" he yelled.

"I know that, Dad," Videl stated. "But, I know you're a good man. I know you mean good. Your only problem is that your pride and ego are way too big and it sometimes it gets in the way. But, as I said before, you mean well."

Hercule smiled, almost tearing up with tears: his daughter was not mad at him! "Thanks, Videl."

"You're welcome, Daddy!" she said, and the two shared a hug. "I'm actually surprised you didn't come to prevent me from dating Gohan!"

"Let's be serious, if he was for some reason not stronger than me, would that _stop_ you from dating him?"

Videl laughed, "Okay, no!" She smiled softly, "Maybe that rule's kinda stupid, but I know you want to protect me. So I can't be mad. Besides, if it wasn't for you, probably Majin Buu would've killed the entire universe!"

"_What_?" Hercule asked dumbfounded.

"Yeah, Dad!" Videl said smiling. "It is true! I wasn't there but if it wasn't for you the true heroes would've not gotten help from the Good Buu, and who knows what would've happened then?"

"Videl, what're ya talkin' 'bout?" the Champ asked. "You know the heroes who defeated Majin Buu?!"

"Well, yeah," Videl said.

"What?! Tell me ev'rythin', Sweet Pea! Please! I need t' know som'thin'!" Mr. Satan pleaded.

"Uh, Daddy…I-I don't think this is the right time to…tell you yet," Videl stammered. Her father could not know the truth yet. The match against Goku was still left!

"Oh, c'mon, Sweet Pea!" he pleaded once again.

"No, Dad!" Videl said stubbornly crossing her arms over her chest. "You lied me 'bout both: Cell and Majin Buu. I should at least tell you that when I want to!"

Hercule sighted, "You're right Sweat Pea, sorry."

"No problem, Dad."

"But," Mr. Satan started. "Could ya please tell me what you know about these people? I…kinda crossed paths with 'em in the battle against Buu. Their names where: Vegito, Dende and Nimbus. I think that boyfriend of yours—"

"Gohan."

"Gohan. I think Gohan knew 'em too."

Videl sighted, "Yeah, he does. Okay, I'll tell you a bit."

"Alright! Thanks, Sweet Pea!" Hercule laughed.

"You're welcome, Daddy," Videl smiled. "Okay, I'll start with Dende. He's…well…not human… I'll tell you later what he is. He's the Guardian of Earth, although he is not such a good fighter, he has this awesome healing ability that is very helpful!"

"Yeah, I remember he wasn't a fighter, alright," Hercule snarled. "And he's the Guardian of Earth!"

"Dad, to be the Guardian you has not necessarily need to be a fighter," Videl laughed.

"I guess," he replied.

"Okay, the Flying Nimbus," Videl continued. "That is a magic cloud only people with Pure Hearts can ride."

"Uh-huh. I remember that."

"Could you ride it?"

Hercule blushed, "No."

Videl laughed, "I knew it!"

"Okay, what about this Vegito?" Mr. Satan asked. "I remember he was supposedly a fusion between two people."

"Well, he is a fusion between two people, Dad," Videl admitted. "But he's long gone."

"Long gone? What d'ya mean?" Hercule asked. "Did he die?"

"No! It's not like that!" Videl said quickly. "He unfused into two people again. Although who, I cannot tell. At least not yet."

"You can't, huh?" Mr. Satan asked. "At least answer me this, are those two people here in this Tournament?"

Videl nodded, "Yep."

"Oh…" Hercule fell silent.

"Uh, well, I think I should go," Videl said standing up and walking to the door.

"Wait, Videl!" Hercule called. Videl turned around.

"Yes?"

"Thank you," Mr. Satan said.

"Huh?"

"Thank you," he repeated. "Y'know, for tellin' me somethin' an' for not hatin' me. Even after lyin' ya like that."

"Aw, it's nothing! You _are_ my father after all!" Videl said and started to walk to the door. "Dad?" she asked just when she was in front of the door.

"Yes, Sweet Pea?"

"Don't think…Goku and his friends are bad or anythin'. Including Gohan. They all mean good, I tell you. Even Vegeta and Number 18," Hercule cringed at his daughter mentioning the scary blonde woman, "mean good. Really! Don't think of 'em like evil guys, okay?"

Hercule nodded, though a bit hesitantly, "Got it."

Videl smiled, "Thanks Dad!" She opened the door and got out of the room.

Mr. Satan kept silent meditating. The little but useful information Videl said got all over his head. What she said was what he already knew. But it was something. The thing that worried him was—those two people that fused into Vegito were in this Tournament! Oh bugger! Oh bugger! Oh bugger! Who? Who were they?!

Hercule thought, okay, who—that was participating—could be those two mysterious people than when the somehow, inexplicably managed to fuse gave birth to Vegito…? Hmm…

Okay, first, he would have to remember how Vegito was, right? Physically and mentally. If he is a fusion, he should share some personally traits and looks to his fusees, right?

_'Oh, Hercule. In what moment did ya exactly became a fusion expert?' _Mr. Satan thought jokingly. _'You'll find out who these two people are soon enough.'_

Okay, Vegito was…hmm… Let's order this in two options physically and mentally. Okay then:

Physically: he was…tall. Tall of about 180 meters (or 5'11", I think… Ugh, I don't know, I don't really understand feet and inches xD) without counting his hair. He had spiky dark brownish hair like a flame and two bangs. He also had this blue Gi with a blue sash with an orange underskirt and white gloves and boots.

_'That kinda sounds familiar…'_

And psychologically he was… Well… Uh…

"Darn it!" Hercule bellowed. "How can I be so stupid?! How can I know his personality if I only talked to him for about ten seconds!"

_'Well, the physical appearance will do, right?' _Hercule thought. _'I'll know who your fusees are, Vegito!' _he thought, without knowing he was actually going to fight one of them soon enough.

.oO0Oo.

"Sharpie! Whatcha think about the next match?" Erasa asked. "It'll be Gohan's Pops against Videl's. Who's gonna win?"

"I say, Hercule will," Sharpner said confidently. "He _is_ the World Champ after all!"

"But what about Gohan's Dad?" Erasa asked. "Don't forget he was also the World Champion after all! He was pretty well known for _years_!"

"Yeah, I know," Sharpner admitted. "I really found it hard to believe Gohan—from all people—is _his_ son. But he didn't beat Cell, now did he?"

"No," Erasa admited. "But I'm sure he's the closest to Videl's Dad," she said. She believed in the little Gohan told her about his father. Gohan was not the type to lie, so it must be true that Goku was such a good fighter.

"Yeah, well we'll see."

.oO0Oo.

"Vi! So how was the talk with your Dad?" Gohan asked Videl as she returned to the Waiting Hall.

"Wasn't really such a long talk, Gohan. But you know," Videl started. "It was a lot better than I thought I'd be."

"Really? Why?" Gohan asked curiously.

"'Cause," Videl stopped to find the right words. "'Cause he was…_understanding_. It was a side of Dad I don't really see that often, it was…" she smiled softly, "it was who Dad _really_ is. Not that _'I am the World Champion and no one can beat me!' _man with the huge ego he usually shows."

"Oh, really?" Gohan smiled. "Guess he's changin' a bit from his ways, huh? Just wait 'til we show 'im his surprise."

"Yup!" Videl laughed. "Dad will love it!"

Gohan and Videl started walking to talk to Goku. In the way, they crossed paths with Android 18.

"You talked to him?" 18 asked cooly.

"Yep!"

"How'd it go?"

"Great, really. Much better than I expected!"

Eighteen made a small smile, "Good."

.oO0Oo.

In the audience the people were chatting, making bets, etc. all of the fight. For them, Champion v/s Champion in the final round was something incredible, unbelievable!

"Now the thing's gettin' real, ain't it?" Launch asked. "I mean, Goku v/s Hercule! Fo' e'ryone else in 'ere that must be the most _incredible_ thing in all history!" she shook her head. "If they only knew…"

"Haha! You're right, Launch! Can't blame 'em, though!" Bulma laughed.

"Goku will win! He has to!" Chi-Chi said.

"Please, girl. Tell me, what is the probability that Goku loses? None. Unless th' dude decides t' give up, if he does so he'll still win loads o' money so…" Launch said. "'Sides, although definitely not his style, he can do what 18, Krillin an' Gohan did an' ask fo' money or somethin'."

"True, but I want it to be fair!" Chi-Chi declared.

"Well, if he does give in, there is always Videl, right?" Oolong joked.

"Yeah, you're right!" Chi-Chi agreed smirking.

"I said that as a joke," Oolong whispered to Puar who giggled.

.oO0Oo.

The announcer stepped into the ring, smile ever present on his face. It was time.

"HEY! HEY! HEY THERE, FOLKS!" he called. All the audience started to cheer. "YEAH! Y'KNOW WHAT'S THE TIME NOW?!"

All the audience started to cheer.

The announcer grinned, "YEAH! IT'S TIME TO HIT SOME _NACHOS_!"

…

The audience became silent…

…

…Except of an "OH, YEAH! NACHOS! I LOVE 'EM!" that was sounded in the entire arena.

"AW! JUST KIDDIN' FOLKS!" the announcer laughed. "DID YA REALLY BELIEVE THAT?!"

The audience started cheering once again.

"ALRIGHT FOLKS! TODAY, MAY 7TH OF AGE 774, THE 25TH WORLD MARTIAL ARTS TOURNAMENT IS BEEN HELD, AND GUESS WHAT?!" he stopped for emphasis. "IT'S TIME FOR THE FINALS!" he yelled. The whole audience went crazy!

"OH YEAH, THAT'S HOW I LIKE IT!" the announcer declared grinning. "HAHA! THIS IS GONNA BE AWESOME, YA THINK?! TWO FORMER CHAMPS FIGHTIN' FOR THE CHAMPIONSHIP! HOW'S THAT?!" he asked grinning.

Saying the audience went crazy was a total understatement. Now there's no word to say how crazy the people were!

"CAN THE FIGHTERS, HERCULE SATAN AND SON GOKU COME TO THE RING PLEASE?!" the announcer asked grinning madly.

Both fighters walked out to the ring, receiving cheers from the audience, friends, family, etc. They finally stepped into the ring.

The announcer grinned even more—if possible, "ALRIGHT! LET THE FINAL MATCH OF THE 25TH WORLD MARTIAL ARTS TOURNAMENT…" pause for emphasis. Not even the impatient nameless dude said a word. This was just way too epic! "…**_BEGIN_!**"

.oO0Oo.

_Ten years later… Age 784, May 7th. _

Hercule Satan, now a 50 years-old man, was sitting in the couch of the Tournament, thinking about everything that has happened in the last ten years.

In the 25th Tournament, he and Goku battled. Or at least, he battled. Goku didn't break a sweat.

In this battle, Hercule tried to make Goku tell him everything. About Majin Buu. About the Golden Warriors. About Vegito. Everything.

Though Goku was stubborn by his own right, he didn't answer right away. He tried to reason with the human male, try to show him he was no enemy and he could be even his friend.

_'How in the name of God he still was willin' to accept _me_ as his friend after stealin' his and his friend's credits _twice_?' _

The answer, he'll never know. In the end, Goku—surprisinly—gave in and jumped out of the ring. Of course, all the people—except the Z-Fighters of course—believed Hercule had beaten him, and the Saiyan went along with the lie.

_'What a guy…'_

Goku managed in that battle to show Hercule values he knew he didn't really have. The Champ couldn't help but go ask why he did that, and thank him. He also had to thank Daisuke for all the help he had given him.

How the irony of this story was! He ended up being friends of the so infamous Z-Fighters, whom he had seen as a kind of threat for years. Oh, the irony! The most not really expected events happened after that Tournament!

He learned who Vegito's fusees where at last—Goku and Vegeta. Made sense, Hercule had to admit. Vegito truly was a mixture of those two guys. He learned what had happened since he was out. How the Z-Fighters saved his ass so many times, and he didn't even notice! He learned what truly happened at the Cell Games. To think Videl's boyfriend was the Delivery Boy! But most importantly…

…he was reunited with Majin Buu.

Gosh was he happy! Hercule guessed he had never been so happy in his whole life! (Excluding Videl's birth of course) He and Bee were finally reunited with Buu. Actually, Buu moved to his mansion in Satan City. But, people would remember him! The City would go into chaos! Well, there's no problem with that.

They always have the Dragon Balls.

Hercule almost has a heart attack when seeing that dragon—Shenron—for the first time. It was huge! And that was Shenron, wait 'til he sees Porunga! They wished everyone to forget Buu and tah-dah! No problemo! Nobody remembered Buu. Seriously this was crazy!

But eventually, Mr. Satan became friends with those weird yet friendly and funny guys. He had had some heck of adventures lately. He'd even go to Vegetasei! To another planet! How many Earthlings had done that?! He also went to all the get-togethers the group had. Now he knew why there were always these weird explosions and dragons coming from Capsule Corporation, he's seen it himself. He now gave money to all his friends, especially the Sons, who somewhat became his best friends. It was the least he could do.

All in all, Mr. Satan was happy with his new friends.

His daughter Videl eventually married Gohan and moved to Mount Paozu. Though he missed her company he still had Bee and Buu. And besides, he know had his little Granddaughter Pan!

Talking about Pan, the 5 years old toddler participated in the Tournament. This Tournament has been crazy. Then again, since he met the Z-Fighters almost everything was. Goku, Vegeta, Goten, Trunks, Pan and Bra came to fight too. And there was this 10 years old boy who was Majin Buu's reincarnation! Goku promised to train him some times. Hercule smiled at the thought, a new Z-Fighter! A new friend!

Talking about the Tournament…the final match was right now!

Smiling the fighter made his way to the Waiting Zone, where the others were waiting.

"FOLKS!" the now older announcer said. "THIS FIGHT IS GONNA GIVE YA A DÉJÀ VU! HINT! REMEMBER THE 25TH WORLD MARTIAL ARTS TOURNAMENT!"

The audience cheered as loud as ever.

"YEAH, THAT'S RIGHT! YOU'VE GUESSED!" the announcer yelled grinning. "CAN THE FIGHTERS, HERCULE SATAN AND SON GOKU COME INTO THE RING, PLEASE?!"

Both fighters started walking into the ring.

"Déjà Vu, huh?" Goku asked grinning.

"Yeah," Hercule said. "But this time I know I'm no match for ya!"

"Aw, c'mon!" Goku laughed. "Ya ain't half bad. 'Sides I'll let ya win. I don't mind."

"Thanks, Goku," Mr. Satan smiled.

"No problem, that's what friends are for!" Goku said winking in a friendly way.

Both fighters got into the ring. Hercule couldn't help but be happy and glad of how things turned up. He was grateful of what happened in the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament. He had everything, except friends. He did not only just get back on friend, but make many others as well. And he thanked it. He really did. He didn't want to know what would have he done without his friends. They were weird, crazy, super powerful, aliens, etc., but they were still his friends.

Mr. Satan was really happy with his life right now, and he couldn't help but smile widely as many more memories came along his family and friends the moment the announcer said:

**"BEGIN!"**

* * *

**Sooo…there it is! The last chapter! More that fighting it was more flashback and reflection from Hercule's part, and explain what happened before. And as the ending I decided to end the story in the 28th World Martial Arts Tournament. Thought it would be a good ending. Not the best ending ever but…oh well! I'm in a good mood to care, finally I finished this story! Phew!**

**By the way, I updated my profile again. It explains my A/U in the years the events occurred. Though I sometimes can't figure out if when I calculated some of the characters ages they were actually older that I have thought and all, I still stick with the years. Majin Buu Saga occurs in Age 774, in canon it occurs on May 7th-May 8th, but in my A/U it occurs in January 7th-Janaury 8th. Gohan's High School adventures need time to take place, right xD? Hopefully I'll start writing that story soon. And about Bra (Bulla), in my A/U she fights, although she also likes fashion. Kinda makes sense, she's Vegeta's daughter after all, right? But then again, she's also Bulma's.**

**And don't forget about this story's prequel! Get your hands together and pray I'll get the inspiration I need to write and publish as soon as possible "Who Will Fight Who? Junior Version". **

**Thank you everyone! It's been fun! Please go check my other stories and don't forget to review! Good luck and thanks, people! :)**


End file.
